


Time Flies

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>унылая говнодрама о том, как Зойсайт покорял ступени служебной лестницы. ООС. АУ (вымышленный таймлайн до первого сезона)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

Каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю о ней,  
как будто что-то умирает во мне.

 

************************

Жаркий ветер шевелил тяжелые занавеси. Нефрит стоял спиной к окну и, очевидно, размышлял, крутя меж пальцев писчее перо.  
Кунсайд перевернул страницу книги, лежавшей на коленях. Вздохнул, услышав шум приближающихся шагов.  
\- И это высшее командование, – донеслось до его ушей. – Цвет, элита армейского состава. Погрязли в праздности.  
\- Да. Мы такие. Сукины мы дети. – Нефрит даже не обернулся.  
Вошедший Джедайт устало вздохнул и резюмировал:  
\- Проклятье.  
\- Оставлю вас наедине. – Кунсайд откашлялся в кулак и захлопнул книгу.  
\- Увидимся, – рассеянно напутствовал его Нефрит, отсалютовав пером. – В чем дело, Генерал Западной Армии, Архимаг Иллюзий и Бард Сумеречных путей?  
\- Проще будь. Будь проще, – сухо посоветовал Джедайт, после того, как Кунсайд ушел.  
\- Так точно.  
Джедайт понял, что не дождется приглашения присесть. Он сказал:  
\- «Красная дорога»…  
\- Да неужели, – Нефрит подошел к резному чайному столику, плеснул вина из кувшина и передал кубок Джедайту. Тот поблагодарил, но пить не стал.  
\- «Красная дорога», - настойчиво повторил он. – Она ведет на юг.  
\- Ну и что мне с того? – нахмурился Нефрит.  
\- Какого черта? – раздраженно рявкнул Джедайт.  
\- Не ори, - отмахнулся Нефрит. – Сегодня утром у меня отличный слух.  
\- Прошу прощения, – машинально извинился Джедайт. – Я считаю необходимым не позже, чем завтрашним утром направить срочный доклад королеве. Наша «красная дорога» уходит на юг. Из группы разведчиков в живых остался только один.  
\- А форт? Форт устоял?! – перебил Нефрит.  
Джедайт наконец сделал глоток.  
\- Форт разрушен до основания. 

**************************

\- Высшее командование!! – услышанное накануне Нефритом из уст Джедайта, на  
сей раз прозвучало намного жестче. – Высшее командование!! Проклятые чревоугодники! Они пировали и развлекались с женщинами!  
Королева слушала, расслабленно уронив руки на подлокотники трона.  
Высокие стены залы украсили гербами и регалиями. Круг перед троном королевы расписали киноварью и серебром. На стенах из черного камня прела красная парча.  
Горячий июль и раскаленные болота не щадили никого. Блестели лбы подчиненных и плакал металл.  
Стрельчатые окна рассекали свет на ломти и скупо окропляли им жаркую темную Тронную Залу.  
Невыносимая духота, запах пота и гнилых досок.  
\- Продолжай, – приказала Джедайту королева. Жара не трогала ее холодных пальцев.  
\- За… - начал было демон, но Нефрит перебил его:  
\- Наши люди сотнями гибнут в надежде найти «Книгу Врат». Скоро некому будет защищать наши форты. Напавшие были не из диких племен, не царьками северян, не черными всадниками востока. Это были иноземцы, сплоченные войска Луны и Плутона. «Книга Врат», существует ли она? А от останков южной крепости до сих пор несет горелым мясом.  
Тишина немедленно взорвалась многоголосым ропотом. Глаза Нефрита заблестели. Он получал удовольствие от воцарившегося хаоса.  
\- Тишина! Тишина!  
Королеве пришлось повысить голос. Наступило относительное молчание.  
– Лорд Нефрит, десять суток карцера. Но вы можете продолжить.  
Нефрит еще несколько мгновений улыбался.  
Внезапно его лицо стало серьезным и хмурым, будто с него сорвали маску.  
\- Земля! – он выкрикнул с такой силой, что сонные птицы вспорхнули с карнизов и заметались под потолком. – В ее существовании есть рай, ад, день и ночь. Дождь и облака. Она прекрасна. Она – наш дом. Наша ответственность. Наша собственность.  
Демон больше не обращался к королеве. Он ходил вдоль стен, заглядывая в напряженные вспотевшие лица. Джедайт следил за ним, не трогаясь с места, оттаптывая каблуками кровавый круг перед троном королевы.  
Кунсайд усмехался.  
\- Марс угнетен песчаными бурями, его народ вынужден жить под землей, почти никогда не видя солнца. Венера, подыхающая в смраде вечных туманов, ледяной Плутон. Уран, раздираемый войнами нежити и бесплотных кошмаров. У нас много врагов. Слишком много, черт побери. Нам приходится спать с открытыми глазами.  
Тишина сгущалась. Многие согласно кивали, с опасением косясь на королеву.  
\- Пока мы ищем Книгу Врат, пока мы наивно верим в слабость противника, Королева Плутона заключает союз с Матерью Луны. И теперь «красная дорога» ведет на юг! На юг, который пал, пока мы читали сказки своим воинам.  
\- У вас нет доказательств. Если есть, то с них следовало начать, – Берилл поманила Нефрита пальцем. – Чертов митингующий.  
Обстановка мгновенно разрядилась. Хохот перемежался аплодисментами.  
\- Доказательства есть, – Нефрит снова улыбнулся.  
Королева сжала губы.  
Джедайт развернул сверток, который до сей поры лежал у его ног. Распотрошив тряпку, на вытянутой руке продемонстрировал голову женщины с тавро Плутона на лбу. Брезгливо держал за волосы, стараясь не прикоснуться к корке засохшей крови. Потом швырнул отрубленную голову к ногам королевы. Ударившись о ступеньку, трофей откатился в сторону и застыл, раззявленным ртом и остекленевшими глазами присоединяясь к собранию.  
\- Это не наемник, - ровным голосом, отсекающим все сомнения, подтвердил Джедайт. – Я изучил: клеймо настоящее. Эта женщина с Плутона. На ней были доспехи из Серебряного Тысячелетия.  
Королева некоторое время молчала, глядя на отсеченную голову. Затем она обвела взглядом присутствующих и остановилась на Джедайте:  
\- Виновные будут наказаны. Южный форпост подлежит восстановлению?  
\- Разведчик сообщает, что нет.  
\- Разведчик. Я хочу его видеть.  
Из толпы князьков и царевичей, священнослужителей и магов, уверенным коротким шагом выступил парень. Он держался нахально и бодро, был закутан в обтрепанный рваный плащ со следами крови и дорожной пыли.  
\- Твое имя?  
\- Зойсайт.  
\- Говори, - кто-то толкнул его в спину. - Как тебе удалось бежать? Ты крестьянин-беженец или трус?  
\- Надежды не было, – сказал парень. – Я отступил, чтобы вернуться с подкреплением.  
\- С подкреплением? – удивилась королева. – Для разведчика ты слишком самоуверен.  
\- Ну, стало быть, я и не разведчик, – весело отозвался парень.  
Джедайт задохнулся, лицо Кунсайда вытянулось, даже Нефрит перестал улыбаться.  
\- И кто же ты, позволь спросить? – королева потянулась к фрейлине за чашей с водой.  
\- Я? – парень на мгновение задумался. – Я будущий Генерал Южных Земель, ваше высочество!!  
Королева поперхнулась.

*************************

\- С дороги, щенок.  
Зойсайт не успел даже глазом моргнуть, как его сшибли с ног. Демон в черном кителе с красным позументом, удаляясь, выплюнул что-то вроде: «И этот недоумок хотел стать Генералом». Исчез он так же стремительно, как и появился.  
\- Я и сейчас хочу, – Зойсайт, как ни в чем ни бывало, поднялся и огляделся. – Совсем не прочь.  
К нему приблизился высокий седовласый мужчина с неожиданно молодым лицом:  
\- Ты человек? – спросил он бесстрастным голосом. В его тоне не было ни снисхождения, ни брезгливости.  
\- Нет. Моя мать была человеком. При родах и померла. Отец – из ваших. Я его не знал. Он вроде тоже умер.  
Седовласый чуть улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо. Знаешь меня?  
\- Нет.  
Вместо ответа Кунсайд от души заехал Зойсайту в челюсть. Тот покачнулся, сплюнул кровь и воскликнул:  
– Отличный удар, благородный Лорд.  
\- А ты подхалим, – отметил Кунсайд не без удовольствия. – Поднимайся и следуй за мной. Меня будешь звать Лорд Кунсайд.  
\- Так точно, Лорд Кунсайд.  
Кунсайд чуть вздрогнул, по-новому ощутив свое имя, произнесенное незнакомым голосом

*************************

Нефрит обтирал лицо холодной водой, когда в его покои вошли, не постучавшись.  
\- Не спрашивай о том, как я провел последние десять дней, – проворчал Нефрит, глянув на незваного гостя.  
Лорд Кунсайд невозмутимо ответил:  
\- И не подумаю.  
Он отметил, что на сей раз Нефрит действительно плохо выглядит. Десять дней он отлеживался в вонючей яме под болотом, заживо терзаемый насекомыми и бездельем – попробуйте после этого хоть как-нибудь выглядеть.  
\- Я возвращаюсь сегодня, - Нефрит взмахнул рукой, – и что слышу? Ты приручил какого-то беспородного щенка. Если надумал завести домашнее животное, донес бы до моего сведения.  
\- Ты подарил бы мне кобру.  
\- Трех.  
\- Оставим эту тему, – жестко отрезал Кунсайд. – Есть серьезнее дела.  
\- Прощения просим, – Нефрит укоризненно покачал головой. – Никаких дел сегодня. Я не в себе. Мне надо отоспаться на чистой постели.  
Тут с лица Нефрита соскользнул кусок кожи и с омерзительным жидким звуком шлепнулся на пол. Нефрит нагнулся, брезгливо поднял его и отшвырнул в камин. Кожа с шипением начала съеживаться и гореть.  
\- Чертовы черви. Десять дней карцера! Раньше она ограничивалась четырьмя…  
\- Ты посягнул хулить «Книгу», ради которой она готова на все. И получил по заслугам, – Кунсайд достал платок и вытер рот. Он никогда не укорял Нефрита за вызывающее поведение. В этом «безответственном» поведении было куда больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Знать любила Нефрита. Конечно, это не мешало ей бояться королевы.  
На месте отслоившейся сгнившей кожи на лице Нефрита начала расти розовая пленка.  
\- Я устал, – тяжело вздохнул Нефрит. – Зачем ты пришел?  
\- Еще три южных деревни разгромлены. Твои границы тоже начали гореть. Враг поджег их, отступая.  
\- Что? – Нефрит похолодел. – Когда?  
\- Кто-то из деревенских крестьян успел запалить сигнальные огни. Мы узнали об этом только три дня назад – огонь идет по сигнальным вышкам медленнее, чем скачут наши всадники. Живых свидетелей не осталось.  
\- И все?! Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Я отправляюсь. Сегодня же. Сейчас. Убирайся, Кунсайд.  
\- Ты не соберешь свою армию за три часа, – Кунсайд внимательно наблюдал за Нефритом.  
Тот почесал свежую кожу на щеке и молча посмотрел в окно. Он пробормотал:  
\- Все они ищут эту «Книгу Врат». Будь она проклята. Гори синим пламенем, как чертовы деревни.  
Кунсайд усмехнулся. Нефрит жаждал Книги не меньше, чем сама Берилл, но ухитрялся никогда не показывать этого.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему королева отправила именно твоих лучших людей на поиски… черти чего? – Кунсайд встал рядом с Астрологом у окна.  
\- Ага! – восторженно воскликнул Нефрит. – Значит, ты тоже думаешь, что я затеваю переворот? Чушь собачья. Она связала мне руки. Мои лучшие комдивы гибнут в Альпах, в то время как мне оставили кучу неопытного неуправляемого пушечного мяса. Она сослала на поиски даже моих инструкторов по плаванию. Кунсайд, какого хрена пловцам там делать? Скажи, может, я не слежу за инновациями в профессии охотников за артефактами.  
Кунсайд усмехнулся:  
\- Инструкторы по плаванию?  
\- Ты меня понял.  
\- Сейчас время обеда. Присоединяйся ко мне.  
\- Как прикажете. – Нефрит, паясничая, утонул в глубоком реверансе.  
Кунсайд улыбнулся шире. 

Через четверть часа Астролог был у покоев Первого Лорда. Вошел без стука.  
\- Что это? – Нефрит застыл в дверях.  
\- Это Зойсайт. Зойсайт, встань. Поклонись. – Кунсайд прошел во главу длинного обеденного стола и перед тем, как сесть, коротким движением хлопнул в ладоши. Появилось несколько юм-рабынь с подносами и салфетками.  
\- У него и имя есть, – констатировал Нефрит, не двигаясь с места. Он не торопился уходить.  
Крышки с подносов были услужливо подняты, и Нефрит почувствовал, как рот моментально наполнился слюной.  
\- Это кто такой, с поросячьей задницей вместо рожи? – засмеялся парень, который десять дней назад принес вести о разгроме Южного Форта, а теперь сидел по левую руку Кунсайда.  
Лицо Нефрита дрогнуло и застыло. Ни слова не говоря, Астролог швырнул в болтуна боевое заклинание.  
Удивительно, но вместо того, чтобы немедленно отдать концы, Зойсайт лишь рухнул на пол и громко застонал, перемежая нытье проклятьями.  
Нефрит потер щеку, свежая кожа которой и впрямь отличалась младенчески-розовым цветом:  
\- Не знал, что ты обедаешь вместе с псами.  
\- Садись же. У меня шея затекает смотреть на тебя.  
Аккуратно обойдя скорчившегося на полу Зойсайта, Нефрит сел на его место.  
\- Эй? – позвал Кунсайд, отвлекаясь от жареного мяса. – Ты как там?  
Зойсайт негромко постанывал, обхватив голову руками. Кунсайд нагнулся, потянул его за локоть, но Зойсайт лишь еще громче взвыл и Кунсайд оставил его в покое. Он сказал, обращаясь к Нефриту:  
\- Парень крепкий.  
\- Никогда бы не догадался. Какого черта он тебе сдался? – Нефрит оторвал от осетра кусок масляного жирного хвоста. – По службе или для личных дел?  
\- По службе.  
Десять дней голодания не пошли на пользу обычно изысканным манерам Нефрита. Он ел, как варвар на привале. По сей причине он лишь утробно зарычал в ответ, но Кунсайд истолковал этот звук правильно:  
\- Будет Генералом Южной Армии.  
Нефрит поперхнулся и закашлялся:  
\- Что?! Этот недоносок?!  
В него тут же полетело серебряное блюдо. Со свистом рассекая воздух, оно вонзилось в стену позади его головы. Полуобморочный Зойсайт цеплялся подбородком за столешницу, уже примеряясь к золотому кувшину. Кунсайд ударом по лбу спихнул Зойсайта обратно на пол.  
\- При надлежащей огранке, может, из него и выйдет бриллиант, – Кунсайд снова принялся за еду. – Задатки неплохие.  
\- Что ты сказал? Бриллиант?! Да что ж это творится-то, – Нефрит не без усилий вытащил блюдо из стены и швырнул его обратно на стол. – У нас свершилась революция и теперь генералов назначает тот недоумок из отдела снабжения?  
\- Да остынь ты, – Кунсайд промокнул губы салфеткой. – Кому буянить, так это Джедайту. Южный фронт обещали отдать ему.  
\- И где он сейчас? – спросил Нефрит, мгновенно успокаиваясь.  
\- Разбирается с твоим дерьмом. Перед обедом пришло донесение от сержанта подрывников. Сержант воет, что Джедайт зверствует, как медведь с занозой в члене. Курьер, который принес мне письмо, плакал. Просил не отправлять его обратно.  
Нефрит долго и с удовольствием смеялся.  
\- Что намерен делать? – прямо спросил Кунсайд.  
\- Я-то? – уточнил Нефрит. – Я намерен завтра же сместить Джедайта. Пока мои ребята не начали серьезно задумываться над идеей массовых самоубийств.  
\- Королева будет против.  
\- Мне это безразлично.  
\- Королева отправит тебя в Альпы.  
\- Рука не поднимется, – Нефрит без стеснения намекал на свою сексуальную близость с королевой и Кунсайд это понял. Он промолчал.  
Остаток трапезы проходил в тишине, нарушаемой лишь вздохами Зойсайта из-под стола. 

 

***************************

Это был странный день.  
Болота начали промерзать сверху, в глубине оставаясь теплыми и смердящими, как дерьмо. Огоньки болотного газа больше не мерцали по ночам. Обледенелая осока, словно копья убитых солдат, смотрела в небо и звенела, как стекло.  
Солнце на бледно-голубом небе выглядело белой дырой.  
Изморозь и иней покрывали все вокруг.  
Кунсайд отступил на шаг назад. Он стремительно вращал очищенной от коры веткой и внимательно следил за Зойсайтом. Парень больше не ухмылялся, он был полон решимости. По крайней мере, он научился правильно держать меч: лезвие и перекладина совершенно параллельны линии предплечья, так что удар или отбив не пойдут в сторону. Кунсайд рванулся вперед, удар справа, слева, выпад и шаг в сторону.  
Зойсайт легко парировал, не только ухитряясь попасть по легкой ветке своим тяжелым клинком, но и каждый раз верно направляя его: у него была просто изумительная быстрота реакции. Однако все та же старая ошибка.  
Кунсайд слегка ускорил бой, сделал ложный выпад снизу и сильно хлестнул Зойсайта по руке с мечом. Отступив назад, он опустил свою палку.  
\- Ты должен помнить, - сказал он. – Ты ведь не веники режешь. У тебя обоюдоострый клинок, а не секач. Для чего, по-твоему, нужно лезвие на второй стороне?  
\- Для моего прямого удара, Лорд, – Зойсайт тяжело дышал. Он устал, но старался это скрыть.  
\- Нет, потому что ты всегда рубишь одной стороной, полностью вкладывая свою силу в удар.  
\- Это нужно для обратного удара, - сказал Зойсайт, повторяя урок. – Я знаю, знаю. Я просто не могу свою руку заставить это сделать, пока об этом не думаю. А когда думаю, получается слишком поздно. Что будет, если я попробую драться с настоящим воином?  
Кунсайд протянул руку за мечом, критически осмотрел лезвие. Это было неплохое оружие – теперь, когда он его перековал. У Лорда, Генерала, каковым намеревался стать Зойсайт, должен быть меч, выкованный богом. Поскольку ни одного бога в окрестностях гнилых топей не обитало, Кунсайду пришлось самому заняться оружием мальчишки.  
Клинок все равно оставался из цельного куска металла, без той чересполосицы мягкого и твердого железа, которая придает лучшим мечам гибкость и прочность. Кунсайд не смог так же наварить по краям клинка закаленные лезвия, которые были отличительным признаком профессионального оружия, - в болотах не найдешь хорошей стали, да и горн смог дать жар, достаточный лишь для красного каления.  
И теперь, каждый раз, когда они уходят далеко за город, и Кунсайд фехтует с Зойсайтом, на дешевом железе меча остаются зазубрины, которые приходится править молотком и напильником. Однако и по зазубринам можно кое-что узнать. Если они образуются под прямым углом к клинку, значит, Зойсайт фехтовал правильно. От неумелого отбива на металле остаются царапины и зазубрины, идущие наискосок. В этот раз их нет.  
Кунсайд отдал меч.  
\- Если ты столкнешься с настоящим воином, ты умрешь. Но в армии противника полно крестьянских детей. Ты можешь встретить одного из них. С настоящим воином ты не должен драться честно.  
\- Вы так делали, Лорд - догадался Зойсайт.  
Кунсайд кивнул.  
\- Вы делали много чего, о чем мне не рассказываете, Лорд.  
\- Если я расскажу, ты не поверишь.  
Зойсайт сунул свой меч в деревянные, подбитые шерстью ножны. Только в них можно было сохранять меч от ржавчины в вечно влажном климате болот.  
Оба побрели назад к временному городу, который королева возвела посреди трясин.  
\- Я не знал, что Генералы обучены кузнечному делу, - продолжал Зойсайт, пытаясь заглянуть Кунсайду в лицо.  
\- И ты будешь обучен.  
\- Отчего же нельзя сотворить заклятье? – Зойсайт не имел ни малейшего представления о магии. – Хлоп, и у меня отличный меч. Или даже три. Или нет, лучше найти хорошего кузнеца, который выкует что угодно.  
Кунсайд только усмехнулся, но чуть погодя решил все-таки ответить:  
\- Ты можешь доверять только себе. Как долго бы я прожил, если бы мое оружие ковали другие?  
\- Лорд Джедайт никогда не носит меча.  
\- Он у него есть. Клинок, выкованный богом сновидений. Богом ночных кошмаров.  
\- Выходит, меч у него есть, но меч ему не нужен?  
\- Джедайт – архимаг.  
Зойсайт довольно долго думал и лишь когда они подошли к городским воротам, сказал:  
\- Я не хочу быть воином. Я хочу быть архимагом.  
Кунсайд махнул рукой стражникам на воротах. Те засуетились, отодвигая засовы. Все это время плечи Лорда странно тряслись. Приглядевшись внимательнее, Зойсайт понял, что его наставник отчаянно старается сдержать приступы смеха. 

*****************************

На балконе Зойсайт оглядывался окрест:  
\- Серебряное Тысячелетие сильнее с каждым днем, - произнес он себе под нос. – Говорят, их оружие и воины лучшие во всей вселенной.  
\- Мы раздавим их, – Джедайт стоял рядом, изучая горизонт, занавешенный болотными испарениями. Мастер Иллюзий выглядел утомленным и более злым, чем обычно. – Мы победим.  
\- Когда-нибудь это случится, – Зойсайт говорил, не смея глядеть на него. – Но будет литься кровь. Невероятно много крови. Придется тупить их мечи своими телами.  
\- Ты боишься, - догадался Джедайт. Он не воспользовался ситуацией, удобной для насмешки и это испугало Зойсайта. Он позвал:  
\- Учитель…  
Джедайт мгновенно взорвался:  
\- Не смей меня так называть! Иди к черту! Вон отсюда!!

Вечером они встретились на конюшне. Джедайт самолично седлал свою каурую кобылу. Зойсайт следил за ним, прячась в тени огромных опорных балок.  
\- Эй, ты, – позвал Джедайт, даже не оборачиваясь. – Иди сюда.  
Зойсайт вышел из-за своего ненадежного укрытия и приблизился. Он глядел нахально, вскинув подбородок и блестя глазами.  
\- Куда-то отбываете, учитель?  
\- Врагу не пожелаю тебя в ученики. – Джедайт добавил бранное слово, смысла которого Зойсайт не понял. – Бери лошадь. Поедешь со мной.  
\- Лорд Кунсайд не велел мне отлучаться из дворца без его ведома… - попытался возразить Зойсайт.  
\- А мне какое дело?! – разразился Джедайт и, странное дело, у Зойсайта не было никакой охоты спорить.  
\- Какая толстоногая кобыла, – Зойсайт указал на крепкие короткие ноги лошади. – Она и бегать-то наверняка не умеет.  
Джедайт расхохотался в голос.  
Зойсайт вытащил из стога сена увесистый заплечный мешок, набитый снедью, одеялом, веревками и ножами. Джедайт поглядел на это и сказал:  
\- Выбрось этот хлам, – несмотря на грубость слов, Джедайт несколько восхитился тем, что мальчишка приготовился заранее.  
\- Куда мы едем? – спросил Зойсайт, никак не решаясь избавиться от своего мешка.  
\- На юг. Посмотрим на форт. Или что там от него осталось, – с этими словами Джедайт пришпорил лошадь и она рысью выбежала из конюшни. Зойсайт неодобрительно заметил, как тяжело и сильно копыта ударяют о землю.  
Но в данной ситуации собственное мнение для Зойсайта ничего не значило. Он выбрал и оседлал себе точно такую же толстоногую огромную лошадь и догнал Джедайта уже через полчаса.  
Мастер Иллюзий стоял посреди дороги, соединяющей временный город и Южный Тракт.  
Одобрение никак не отразилось на напряженном, недобром лице Джедайта, но внутренне он смягчился. Ни слова не сказав, он махнул рукой.  
Зойсайт возликовал.  
Большую часть суток они ехали молча и это угнетало Зойсайта. Но он считал, что лучше перебороть себя, чем прослыть легкомысленным в глазах того, от кого он надеялся научиться слишком многому. Или, по крайней мере, получить рекомендации.  
Лишь на исходе второго дня он не выдержал и спросил:  
\- Почему я никогда не видел на Южном Тракте того чудовища, о котором постоянно говорят люди?  
Джедайт был настолько углублен в свои мысли, что не расслышал. Зойсайт поравнялся с лошадью Архимага и куда громче повторил:  
\- А?! Ну и где тут чудище?!  
Джедайт медленно повернул голову в его сторону, словно с неохотой выходя из транса.  
\- Что ты сказал? – хрипло спросил он.  
\- Чудовище. Сколько я ни мотался по этой дороге, люди здесь всегда говорили о чудовище. Кое-кто даже видел его.  
После короткого молчания Джедайт вдруг остановил лошадь и неожиданно воскликнул:  
\- Ты устал? Мы отдохнем.  
Зойсайт скорее дал бы себе руку отрубить, чем признался, что это правда.  
\- Если вам угодно так думать, - как можно высокомернее произнес он.  
Джедайт лишь усмехнулся себе под нос на эти слова.  
\- Чудовище? – напомнил он, когда Зойсайт развел костер – не из-за желания обогреться, а просто от скуки и по привычке.  
\- Да. Я сам никогда не видел, но люди боятся.  
\- Мы прокладываем дороги. Мы строим мосты и города. Знаешь, зачем мы этим занимаемся?  
\- Вам нечем заняться.  
\- Придержи язык! – Джедайт закричал это так неожиданно и злобно, что Зойсайт вздрогнул всем телом и на самом деле прикусил язык. – Потому что мы – власть. Государство. В какой-то степени мы идеалисты. Мы жестоко наказываем своих рабов. Но мы делаем все, чтобы за хорошую работу они были поощрены.  
Зойсайт подумал, что при всем своем идеализме Джедайт все-таки сказал «рабы», а не «народ».  
Джедайт сделал паузу, но Зойсайт ничего не сказал, даже не пошевелился. И тогда Джедайт продолжил:  
\- На Земле не существует чудовищ, кроме тех, что мы создаем сами. Это чудовище расчищало местность те пару месяцев, пока мы прокладывали Тракт. Давно это было. А люди до сих пор помнят.  
\- Что значит: не существует? – Зойсайт почувствовал сильный приступ раздражения. Ему претил максимализм Джедайта.  
Каким-то образом Джедайт тонко почувствовал настроение собеседника и куда мягче пояснил:  
\- Чудовище может выжить… любое живое существо может выжить только тогда, когда бесспорно соблюдены три условия для этого. Говори.  
Зойсайт напрягся, с минуту подумал, опасаясь дать ответ, который сделает из него посмешище. Наконец, он выдавил:  
\- Еда?..  
\- Совершенно верно, - с этими словами Джедайт подсел поближе к огню. Он не стал дожидаться, когда Зойсайт придумает что-нибудь еще. – Еда. Территория. И наличие племени.  
\- Племени?  
\- То есть особей в количестве от ста до пятисот штук.  
У Зойсайта чуть волосы дыбом не встали. Он пробормотал:  
\- Полтыщи чудищ…  
\- Так что, будь уверен, то, о котором ты слышал, давно сдохло. Еще твоя мать не родилась, как оно подохло.  
Зойсайт решил, что теперь он будет относиться к сказкам о драконах и гидрах с большим предубеждением. Лично он никогда не видел полтыщи гидр, вольготно расселившихся по какому-нибудь болоту. Он и одной-то никогда не видел.  
\- А теперь посмотри, какая отличная вышла дорога, - приказал Джедайт. – Магия, чудовища, религия, все это лишь инструмент. Относись к этому, как к плугу или бумаге. Используй их без священного трепета. Ты должен управлять плугом, а не он тобой. В этом отличие настоящего мага от базарного лжеастролога.  
\- Да… – протянул Зойсайт и подумал о том, что понятие «предназначение» в случае с этим несчастным чудовищем носило очень банальный смысл. Оно было рождено ради дороги. Для себя он хотел чего-то куда более возвышенного.  
\- Знаешь, почему я так нянчусь с тобой? – совершенно внезапно спросил Джедайт. На его лице застыла очень странная и одновременно горькая усмешка.  
\- Почему? – тихо переспросил Зойсайт, страшась ответа и одновременно желая его.  
\- Когда ты станешь Генералом Южных Земель – а ты им станешь – мне понадобится твое хорошее отношение ко мне. – Джедайт встал, отряхнул колени и пошел к лошади.  
Зойсайт не спешил за ним. Он лежал на траве, он грезил наяву.  
Широко раскрытыми глазами видел снег, черное зарево лесного пожара, поле брани, насытившееся падалью.  
Джедайт знал будущее. Проведя рукой по земле, на которой только что сидел Мастер Иллюзий, Зойсайт нащупал тонкую, еще теплую грань его знаний.  
Он услышал крики черных птиц и холод зимней ночи. Тоску и голод, победу и бегство. 

***********************

\- Так вот почему ты был приручен ко двору. – Протянул Джедайт, оглядываясь. – Ты выжил.  
Зойсайт очень долго молчал, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Меня никто не приручал.  
Но Джедайт уже не слышал этого. Тяжелые, сильные ноги его лошади месили грязь и разлагающуюся плоть на поле брани. Грузные миазмы смерти и жарких испарений мешались с воздухом и делали его ядовитым, как ртуть.  
\- Здесь только наши воины, – прокричал Зойсайт. – Луна забрала всех своих убитых.  
\- Их было не много, - отстраненно отозвался Джедайт. Руки отпустили поводья, он расслабленно и вяло качнулся вперед.  
Зойсайт удивился этой внезапной слабости.  
Впрочем, он ошибся. Джедайт вовсе не был охвачен немощью. Его бледное лицо исказилось, как от боли, на лбу выступила испарина. Глаза закатились, но он медленно и страшно водил головой из стороны в сторону, словно оглядываясь. Рот растянулся, обнажая блестящие желтые зубы. На губах выступила пена.  
Он глядел в прошлое.  
Зойсайт знал, что раз зубы желтые – значит, старые. Значит, уже черт знает сколько лет никто не смел выбить ему хоть один.  
Что он видит сейчас? О, как Зойсайт хотел бы это знать.  
Можно ли глядеть его глазами, просто прикоснувшись к нему? Не совладав с искушением, Зойсайт взял Джедайта за рукав.  
И тут же потерял сознание. Перед тем, как отключиться, он испытал такую страшную боль, что при одном воспоминании хотелось кричать. Наверное, так кричат ведьмы, когда горящей палкой им выжигают глаза.  
Очнувшись, он понял, что упал с лошади и лежит среди трупов. Черви ползали по нему и тошнотворный запах чьего-то дерьма, вывалившегося из распоротых кишок, намертво въелся в одежду и волосы.  
Приподнявшись на локтях, Зойсайт увидел, как Джедайт расхаживает неподалеку. Время от времени он ворошил мертвые тела и выглядел как мародер.  
Заметив, что Зойсайт пришел в себя, Джедайт выпрямился и сказал:  
\- Никто из нас не умирает безгрешным.  
Зойсайт молча встал, не зная, что ответить. Мысли о собственной смерти не посещали его никогда. Да, он видел гибель других людей и один раз убил сам. Но это не имело никакого отношения к настоящей смерти его собственного тела и духа. Молодость и здоровье не позволяли всерьез задумываться о подобном.  
\- Каждый раз я вижу одно и то же: никто из нас не умирает безгрешным, - повторил Джедайт и вернулся к своему занятию. – А раз мы все умрем, нужно быть готовым к этому.  
\- Время на вашей стороне, – Зойсайт принялся пробираться к нему через тела, провожая взглядом птиц-падальщиков. – Вы видите будущее. Можете смотреть в прошлое. Ну и как оно: видеть битву, которая уже закончилась?  
Джедайт не уловил намерения оскорбить и поэтому лишь вяло передразнил:  
\- Ну и как оно: быть наполовину человеком?  
Зойсайт сплюнул и отвернулся. Если бы Джедайт мог видеть его лицо в тот момент, он бы заметил, как шевелятся губы Зойсайта. Словно тот пробормотал: «чертов демон».  
\- Что нам нужно делать? – спустя некоторое время спросил он.  
\- Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Не путайся у меня под ногами. – Джедайт направлялся прочь от побоища. Зойсайт следовал на почтительном расстоянии, намереваясь не пропустить ни единого движения, ни единого слова Архимага.  
\- А как насчет моего хорошего отношения в будущем? – не выдержал он и сначала сказал, а только затем понял, как дерзко это прозвучало. Джедайт остановился, неторопливо обернулся и окинул его таким взглядом, что кровь застыла в жилах.  
\- Сначала научись уважать меня, – медленно выдавил Джедайт злым и хриплым голосом. – Потом можешь любить или ненавидеть.  
Зойсайт почувствовал страх. Животный ужас охватил его с головы до пят. Безумная паника, задавившая сознание, появившаяся извне, неуправляемая и невыносимая. Все его тело будто провалилось под лед и ушло в воду головой вниз.  
Даже убегать от смерти было не так страшно.  
Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Зойсайт осознал, что это страх искусственный. Джедайт показал, что может творить с его мозгом все, что захочет.  
Джедайт улыбнулся и сделал жест рукой, имитирующий игру на арфе. Зойсайт задохнулся в пароксизме наслаждения. Его колени дрогнули и он опустился на землю. Джедайт действительно играл на нем, как на хорошо знакомом инструменте. Зойсайт совершенно не умел защищаться. Его человеческая половина корчилась в оргазме, его демоническая часть выла от бешенства.  
Если бы Джедайт любил бессмысленно расходовать свои силы только ради того, чтобы получить праздное и жестокое зрелище, то Зойсайту пришлось бы нелегко. Но годы дворцовой службы, а так же природное нетерпение и рационализм убили в Джедайте всякую охоту к показухе.  
Он отпустил Зойсайта.  
\- Это… это… - пытаясь отдышаться, Зойсайт бросился на манипулятора.  
Джедайт смотрел мрачно и снисходительно, ожидая оскорблений и атаки. Каково же было его изумление, когда Зойсайт схватил его за рукав и воскликнул:  
\- Потрясающе!!  
А про себя добавил: «Клянусь, клянусь, когда-нибудь я тоже заставлю тебя упасть и подчиняться».  
\- Никогда, - оскалился Джедайт, прочувствовав его мысль, алчущую силы, отталкивая его от себя.  
Он обернулся лицом к полю брани, к засохшей крови, к равнодушным побежденным.  
\- Когда сражаешься с демоном, ты должен сам стать демоном. Иначе тебе не победить, – говорил он, поводя пальцами в воздухе. Мутный туман над полем дрожал и курился хлопьями, пропитывался энергией разума и обретал мысль.  
Зойсайт следил напряженно, не моргая.  
\- Твоя человеческая кровь в последующем даст тебе силы, о которых будут легенды слагать, - продолжал Джедайт. – И ты не сможешь отказаться от нее. Твоя воля будет слаба, она будет сломлена искушением мощи, которую ты обретешь. Ты будешь сильнее многих, но демона тебе не победить никогда. Ты будешь управлять огнем геенны, ты сможешь заставить гореть океаны, ты испепелишь половину неба, но ты никогда – слышишь меня? – никогда не победишь демона.  
Воздух искрил, туман чернел, голос Джедайта поднимал землю и мертвецов вместе с ней. У Зойсайта перехватило дыхание от этого зрелища, от эманации чудовищной власти, от запаха могущества настоящего, высшего демона.  
\- Нефрит, ты здесь? – вдруг позвал Джедайт.  
Зойсайт растянул свой рот в ухмылке, услышав тихий шепот из глубин астрала:  
\- Где ж мне еще быть?  
\- Присоединяйся.  
\- А как же.  
Убитые поднимались, но не оживали. Их плоть латалась, но оставалась бескровной. Кости вставали на место, вытекали ненужные глаза, вваливались носы, лысели черепа, мышцы каменели, в пальцах собиралась сила и смерть.  
У каждого на лбу высекалось тавро подчинения, сияющая печать – филигрань Нефрита, который был ничем не хуже Творца, когда был в хорошем настроении.  
Восставшие, не чувствующие более усталости и боли, голода и жажды, мертвецы немедленно принимались волочить бревна, восстанавливать фортификационные борозды, двигать огромные валуны к разрушенным стенам. Воины, пушечное мясо, даже после гибели им не оставалось покоя.  
Зойсайт сказал:  
\- Теперь я вижу. Мы действительно раздавим Серебряное Тысячелетие. Мы погребем его под горами своих трупов.  
Джедайт улыбнулся, глядя на форт, стремительно возрождающийся прямо на глазах:  
\- И когда не останется крови, чтобы проливать ее, мы будем сражаться все равно. 

*******************************

Восстановленный форт требовалось оградить от любопытных глаз людей и разведчиков.  
Джедайт преподал Зойсайту азы жертвоприношения. Он создал чудовище, монстра, одну из тех сказок, которая будет жить в устах людей многие столетия.  
Но поначалу это был лишь образ, бесплотное облако мысленного усилия.  
Джедайт научил Зойсайта ритуально убивать зверей и деревья. Годилось все, в чем было хоть сколько-нибудь жизни. Чем разумнее будет существо, принесенное в жертву, тем ловчее и сильнее станет иллюзия.  
Мираж наполнялся плотью жертв, как пустой мешок – мукой или зерном. Деревья становились скелетом, звери – мясом, птицы – кожей, один убитый человек стал глазами. Множеством темных беспокойных глаз.  
\- Это чудовище умрет довольно скоро, - без сожаления признался Джедайт. – Но до тех пор, пока оно живо, оно успеет натворить много дел.  
\- Как и вы, Мастер Иллюзий, - тихо пробормотал Зойсайт. Он решил, что Джедайт только что говорил о себе, о собственной расе. Демоны, юмы, жители лесов, воды и воздуха – создания больной природы, промежуточные формы опытов с высшими сферами до изобретения практически идеальной формы разумной жизни – человека.  
В итоге останется только он. Человек. Ему будет принадлежать и пища, и территория, и власть над племенем.  
Джедайт видел конец своей расы, но перед этим хотел слишком многое успеть.  
Он обнял Зойсайта за плечи и подтолкнул его к воротам форта, защекотал ухо горячим шепотом:  
\- Он твой, Генерал Южной Армии. Владей.  
У Зойсайта от восторга закружилась голова. Он всем телом подался вперед.  
И вдруг что-то остановило его. Он замер на месте, прислушиваясь к своей интуиции. Мгновение помедлив, он решительно отсек все прочие ощущения и погрузился в неё, выискивая причины беспокойства.  
Джедайт отошел и затих, не мешая ему мучиться раздумьями, наблюдая за ним.  
И тогда Зойсайт, болезненно скривившись, превозмогая свое нечеловеческое тщеславие, сказал:  
\- Я не готов.  
Джедайт холодно обронил:  
\- Скажи это громко, чтобы я это слышал.  
Зойсайт не поддался на уловку. Он все еще смотрел себе под ноги, но голос его был крепок, когда он во второй раз выкрикнул:  
\- Я еще не готов, – и добавил: - Но скоро… Очень эта крепость станет моей.  
Джедайт снова положил руку ему на плечо. На сей раз Зойсайт почувствовал не искусителя, но соратника.  
\- Молодец, - сказал Мастер Иллюзий. – Идем отсюда. 

**************************

Зойсайт так и не научился парировать, драться нечестно и убегать вовремя.  
На тренировках он рубился, как мясник. Его воодушевление и косые удары валили наповал, но к концу тренировочного боя он непременно оказывался «мертв».  
После очередной подобной тренировки с «летальным исходом» Первый Лорд не выдержал и пожаловался Джедайту:  
\- Сил у него хоть отбавляй, но он неуправляем.  
Джедайт помолчал, раздумывая. Потом сказал:  
\- Отдай его мне. На время.  
\- Договорились, - махнул рукой Кунсайд. – Забирай. К черту. Воина из него не выйдет.  
\- Не спеши. Я научу его обходиться без меча, – ответил Джедайт. – Я же обхожусь.  
Кунсайд усмехнулся, обнажил свой клинок и направил лезвие к горлу Джедайта.  
\- Что ты сделаешь сейчас?  
\- Против тебя? – Джедайт спокойно отвел лезвие двумя пальцами. – Ничего.  
Кунсайд смотрел на его распахнутый ворот, на обнаженную шею, на вену, которую можно вскрыть безо всяких препятствий.  
\- Но ни мне, ни ему не придется драться против тебя, – Джедайт скрестил руки на груди. – Мы на одной стороне.  
\- Так и есть, – Кунсайд загнал меч в ножны.  
\- Уговор! – Джедайт поднял вверх указательный палец. – Я учу его лишь до тех пор, пока он не будет готов стать твоим учеником.  
Кунсайд рассмеялся в голос:  
\- Ты ждёшь слов благодарности? Потрясающая наглость.  
\- Будь уверен, ты скажешь мне «спасибо», когда получишь его обратно, – убежденно произнес Джедайт. – Я только грязь счищу, огранка за тобой.  
\- Зачем тебе возиться с ним?  
\- Он мне интересен.  
\- Для мастера иллюзий у тебя иногда удивительно честные ответы.  
\- Я не собираюсь с ним… развлекаться, - скривился Джедайт, уловив витающий в воздухе намек. – Он – сосуд смешения двух рас. У него никогда не будет детей, потому что он – продукт табуированной связи. Природа изначально не рассчитывала на его репродукцию, она создала уникальный экземпляр, мощный, но неисследованный. У смешанных браков, у союзов от разных рас редко бывают полноценные дети. В каком-то смысле этот мальчишка подарок судьбы.  
Кунсайд и Джедайт шли бок о бок по одному из гулких коридоров огромного дворцового комплекса – главной резиденции Королевы. Снаружи, об изрезанные каменные стены, бились метель и вьюга, внутри было тепло, темно, тишина заполняла огромные богатые помещения.  
\- Выпьем? – внезапно предложил Кунсайд.  
Джедайт от неожиданности остановился.  
\- Выпьем? – повторил Кунсайд. – У тебя наверняка горло пересохло.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Кунсайд взял Джедайта за локоть и подтолкнул к дверям своих покоев. Он прошептал:  
\- Магистр Эндимеон возвращается сюда. Завтра, после полудня. Нам надо поговорить об этом. Хватит тянуть время.  
Джедайт попытался вырваться, с силой, с привычной яростью.  
\- Я тебе помогать не стану.  
Кунсайд обхватил его за шею и, не сдерживаясь, толкнул на стену, лицом в камни. Джедайт почувствовал, как в одно бесконечно длинное мгновение ломаются кости носа, как наваливается чужое тело, вдавливая в стену, как чужие пальцы железной хваткой мнут шею и властный голос льется в ухо:  
\- Ты на моей стороне. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал об этом. 

******************  
\- Экранируйся!! – орал Джедайт, хлеща Зойсайта по щекам. – Защищайся!! Ну же, чего ты ждешь?!  
Джедайт был суровым учителем, если не сказать – жестоким. Но на Зойсайта его методы действовали безотказно.  
У Кунсайда был более интеллектуальный подход к ученикам, и он совершенно не подходил Зойсайту, который не мог сосредоточиться более, чем на четыре минуты. Зойсайту было неполных двадцать лет и он никогда не обучался ранее. Он с трудом считал, читать не умел вовсе.  
Кунсайд оказывался невообразимо стар по сравнению с ним, хотя годы и не нашли должного отражения на внешнем облике лорда.  
До своего стремительного карьерного роста Зойсайт жил среди людей, мыслил как человек и вел себя по-человечески. Слишком многое в нем требовалось сломать, чтобы выковать заново.  
После занятий с Джедайтом, приходилось восстанавливать зубы, лечить подбитые глаза, вправлять вывихи и баюкать растоптанное в пух и прах самолюбие. Джедайт знал, как заставить Зойсайта напрячь мозги.  
Уж его-то уроки Зойсайт запоминал намертво.  
Успехи стали выдающимися, прогресс в знаниях – бесспорным. Перед неприлично молодым выскочкой раскрывались заманчивые перспективы.  
\- Повтори, что я только что сказал, – Джедайт уперся кулаками в стену по обе стороны от головы Зойсайта и безо всякого стеснения орал прямо в лицо. Его слюна оседала на щеках Зойсайта, но тот не закрывал глаз, не отводил взгляда, смотрел тупо и хмуро.  
\- Ты сказал: «экранируйся».  
\- А что я говорил пять минут назад?! – выкрикнул Джедайт, подался вперед и лоб его уперся в лоб Зойсайта. Архимаг был в такой ярости, что у него непроизвольно начали увеличиваться клыки.  
Зойсайт вздрогнул всем телом, и уже гораздо тише, но все равно ответил:  
\- «Экранируйся»…  
\- А полчаса назад?! ПОЛЧАСА назад ЧТО я говорил тебе, крестьянский ублюдок?! – глаза Джедайта стали черными, словно он был объят слепым гневом.  
\- Боги, как же мне страшно, - Зойсайт сказал это уверенно и тоскливо, словно констатируя болезнь. Джедайт вздохнул и отошел.  
Только тогда Зойсайт, наконец, позволил себе сесть прямо на пол, обхватив колени. Его слегка трясло. Когда он заговорил, у него зуб на зуб не попадал:  
\- Прекрати… я сдохну сейчас, если ты не прекратишь.  
Джедайт расслабился и прекратил атаковать чужое сознание волнами ужаса. Зубы демона обрели пристойный вид, глаза посветлели.  
За те несколько месяцев, что Джедайт стал учителем, он легко перешел на «ты» со своим учеником.  
\- Ты заплевал меня с ног до головы, – пробормотал Зойсайт, поднявшись на ноги и прогуливаясь туда-сюда, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя.  
\- Сказал бы спасибо, - неожиданно мягко отозвался Джедайт, - что я взялся учить такого дурака.  
\- «Сказал бы спасибо, ведь уйма моих подчиненных мечтают, чтобы я на них хотя бы плюнул», - передразнил Зойсайт старушечьим голосом.  
Джедайт рассмеялся. Негромко, с хрипотцой, очень интимно. Зойсайт никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы его временный учитель так выражал свои эмоции. Смех Джедайта обычно был злым и не имел ничего общего с радостью.  
У Зойсайта хребет наполнился теплом, дрожь пробежала по спине.  
Возможно, этот смех был лишь еще одним оружием в арсенале Мастера Иллюзий.  
Несмотря на то, что демоны – от самых низших до самых могущественных – были похотливы, любили секс и умели получать от него удовольствие, Джедайт словно соблюдал какой-то странный целибат.  
И почему-то ни Кунсайд, ни даже Нефрит не позволяли себе острить на эту тему. Словно знали причину воздержания и не считали её темой для шуток.  
Но Зойсайт видел, как служанки дворца и фрейлины, и даже некоторые мужчины стараются ненароком прикоснуться к одежде Джедайта, просто постоять рядом с ним на королевских собраниях, среди придворных сборищ.  
Кунсайд и Нефрит редко спали в одиночестве. Их любовницей или любовником на одну ночь мог стать кто угодно. Они любили разнообразие. В каком-то смысле они были доступны.  
Джедайт же держался особняком, поэтому его и дергали за одежду, словно прикасаясь к чему-то запретному.  
Может быть, у Джедайта была тайная связь. Слишком серьезная или слишком постыдная, чтобы раскрывать ее.  
\- Твои мысли чересчур очевидны, - поморщился Джедайт. – Хватит на сегодня. Пойди, вымойся. Найди себе служанку и переспи с ней.  
Зойсайт почесал в затылке, и произнес таким тоном, словно бы он сам удивлен тем, что сказал:  
\- Нет. Я не устал. Продолжим?  
Вместо ответа Джедайт направил на него сокрушающую волну наслаждения. Зойсайт рухнул на пол и его тело буквально выгнулось дугой. Он перемежал площадную брань бесстыдными стонами и вздохами.  
\- Кому говорил: «экранируйся», - вздохнул Джедайт. – Отдохни. Завтра продолжим.  
\- Нет, нет! – паясничая и все еще кривляясь на полу, изображая сладкую истому, выл Зойсайт. – Ты чудовище! Я растоптан и опозорен. Интересно, чья это шпага там валяется. Я ее себе заберу. О-о-о, черт побери, это невыносимо!!  
Джедайт вышел, оставляя после себя отголоски того ласкового смеха, что был более бесстыден, чем влажные утомленные бедра уже удовлетворенной женщины. 

***********************

В деревне всё было куда проще. В усадьбе, где он был сынком лендлорда, лакомым куском, ему за двадцать лет отказали всего две женщины. А тут какая-то распоследняя служанка расцарапала ему всю морду.  
Зойсайт потирал зудевшую щеку. Злой и обескураженный, он бесцельно плутал по мрачным островерхим коридорам. Мысль о собственной захламленной комнате показалось ему такой унылой, что он чуть не завыл с тоски.  
Ему было грустно, но как истинный лицемер, он не смел признаться в этом даже самому себе. Ему хватило бы пустого разговора или бутылки вина в кабаке, среди шума и суеты. Человек в нем отчаянно боролся за жизнь и старые привычки.  
Он сам не заметил, как ноги понесли его к покоям Джедайта.  
«Если он спит, - мечтал Зойсайт, - я испробую на нем его же приёмчики. Он чертовски недооценивает меня. Я заберусь к нему в голову и заставлю изображать из себя собаку».  
Думать об этом было очень приятно. Думать о том, что его громадный потенциал в один прекрасный день вырвется на волю и разгромит учителей и насмешников, сотрет в порошок тех, кто не обращал на него внимания.  
Но каждый раз, в мечтах поражая своих недругов, Зойсайт ощущал себя ничтожеством, онанирующим перед зеркалом.  
По крайней мере, именно так он чувствовал себя, когда распахнул дверь в покои Джедайта и поглядел на своего учителя.  
Джедайт не спешил замечать его. Он ворошил груды бумаг, резкими движениями тряс книги за корешки, словно искал что-то, спрятанное меж их страниц.  
Зойсайт отступил назад, приготовился закрыть за собой дверь и в тысячный раз проклясть свои жалкие намерения. Он думал: «Вы только поглядите на Мастера Иллюзий, на этого злобного неуравновешенного ханжу. Никакая сила не сможет сделать из него хорошую добрую собаку. Он, должно быть, никогда не спит».  
Вдруг Джедайт стремительно подошел к нему, схватил за волосы и потащил за собой через всю комнату. Ничего не объясняя, он толкнул Зойсайта за портьеру, словно пряча от чужих глаз.  
\- Сиди тихо, - сказал он, склонившись к уху Зойсайта, и тот почувствовал холод чужой щеки на своей коже.  
\- Как скажете…  
\- Молчать!! – прошипел Джедайт и вернулся к своим делам.  
Зойсайт закрыл глаза и весь обратился в слух. Он старался даже не дышать.  
Несколько минут напряженной тишины.  
Открылась и закрылась тяжелая входная дверь. Голос Кунсайда произнес:  
\- Будь я проклят, если ты подумал, будто я лизал им жопу. Я им устроил веселую жизнь.  
\- Я так не думал, - спокойно ответил Джедайт.  
\- Эти сраные военные советы – пустая трата времени, – Кунсайд сел в кресло и Джедайт вложил в его ладонь пиалу с подогретым вином. – Выделываемся перед людскими корольками.  
\- Нам нужны люди. Не рабы, а хорошие наемники. Южный Форт должен быть восстановлен. Мертвецов необходимо сжечь как можно скорее.  
\- Скоро прибудут новые силы, свежая кровь. Скоро Южный Форт обрастет мясом.  
\- Значит, ты все-таки лизал.  
\- Немножко, - Кунсайд усмехнулся и сделал жест рукой, словно посыпая блюдо солью. – Чуть-чуть.  
\- Я встретился с Магистром. Я думал над тем, что ты сказал накануне.  
\- Я ничего не говорил, - жестко отрезал Кунсайд, откидываясь в кресле, отпив вина. Его вид был холоден и безразличен. Джедайт помолчал, но не выдержал и продолжил:  
\- Я слышал, у Эндимеона случилась какая-то интрижка, пока он налаживал дипломатические контакты с Серебряным Тысячелетием.  
\- Я слышал, ты слышал, все мы что-то слышали.  
\- Да заткнись ты!! – взорвался Джедайт. – Дай договорить, черт тебя побери!  
Кунсайд снова отпил вина, скрывая улыбку.  
\- Чтобы снести форт, требовалась не дивизия, не батальон. Это был спланированный, отлично подготовленный удар. Ты же видел, там же камня на камне не осталось. Ты же сам это видел! Всех вырезали, всех. И что самое странное?  
\- Почему они не двинулись дальше? – подсказал Кунсайд.  
\- Ну, точно. Я думал над этим. Представь: ты косишь противника под корень, а потом вместо того, чтобы продолжать блестящую атаку, топчешься на месте, подбираешь своих раненых и идешь домой. Нормально это?! Провести десятки тысяч воинов беспрепятственно, незаметно, напасть внезапно и не предъявить никаких требований!..  
\- Прекрати орать. Говори, что узнал. Красноречие будешь баснописцам на базаре продавать, - Кунсайд махнул рукой.  
\- Мы явились свидетелями проверки. Этот форт был подарком. На нем проверили, как будет действовать система нападения. Система действует прекрасно! Я был там и своими глазами видел портал, через который прошли вражеские войска. Такую махину можно было отгрохать только под покровительством Берилл или Эндимеона. Вся информация о порталах находится у высочайших лиц государства. Только они могут дать распоряжение о постройке или уничтожении переходов. – Джедайт выдержал паузу, но Кунсайд смолчал, допивая свое вино и отшвыривая пиалу в сторону.  
\- Берилл не имеет привычки громить свои же собственные города, - намекнул Джедайт.  
\- Она пока еще в своем уме.  
\- Я уверен в этом, - Джедайт стоял, заложив руки за спину. – Все это дело рук Эндимеона.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, Эндимеон разрушил форт? – бесстрастно уточнил Кунсайд.  
\- Эндимеон подарил его. Подарил Серебряному Тысячелетию. Кинул королеве Луны, матери той девчонки. Плата за ночь любви. Демонстративная акция. Луна получит больше, если больше даст Эндимеону.  
Тут Кунсайд медленно поднялся на ноги. Он подошел к Джедайту и спросил:  
\- Что бы сказал Эндимеон, если бы услышал это?  
Джедайт прикрыл глаза и ответил:  
\- Магистр всего лишь человек. И ты, и я прекрасно понимаем, чем это чревато.  
И тогда Кунсайд накрыл его рот своей широкой холодной ладонью, словно прерывая поток словоблудия, но этот жест не был грубым. Он склонился к Джедайту и поцеловал свою собственную руку, лежащую на чужом лице. Словно состоялся ритуал, распечатавший закон «омерта».  
\- Эндимеона нужно убрать. Убрать чужими руками. Для этого дела лучше всего подойдет кто-нибудь из Фессалии, это будет хороший повод для войны. Мы убьем двух зайцев одним выстрелом – Фессалию и Эндимеона.  
\- Государь, продающий наши рубежи шлюхе, которую он трахнул всего один раз, очень ненадежный государь, - мрачно пробормотал Джедайт.  
\- Эндимеон вроде как благоволит к тебе. Подберись к нему поближе. Если не сможешь, найди того, кто сможет.  
После этих слов Кунсайд не стал задерживаться.  
Зойсайт вышел из своего укрытия, его руки онемели, лицо горело, словно он был болен.  
Он не был возмущен или оскорблен рождением заговора, при котором ему случилось присутствовать. Он был молод и еще не хотел быть верен.  
Страх – вот что он испытывал. На сей раз это был не искусственный, а самый настоящий ужас.  
Он бросился на Джедайта и закричал:  
\- Ты во что меня втянул?!  
\- Это был первый урок твоей настоящей учёбы, – Джедайт отвесил Зойсайту такую оплеуху, что тот не устоял на ногах.  
Только что Зойсайт был тайно введен в высший круг, в когорту избранных. Ему предоставили шанс присутствовать при зачине событий, которые потрясут королевство до основания.  
Все так же сидя на полу, Зойсайт задрал голову и оскалил рот в улыбке. Джедайт опустился рядом с ним на колени и сказал для начала:  
\- Болван.  
\- Так точно, – согласился Зойсайт.  
В этот миг ему пришло в голову, что все его самодовольство неразумно. Оно покоилось на вере в то, что он являлся субъектом собственного опыта. Теперь же Зойсайт ясно увидел, как ничтожен этот опыт и как всемогущи те, кто управлял его судьбой. 

***************************

Мелкие интриги и коалиции при дворе создавались постоянно и в большинстве своем спонтанно. Они не причиняли трону никаких неудобств. Зойсайт окунулся в удовольствие от этих противозаконных игр. Толпа дворцовых интриганов довольно быстро приметила его.  
Кунсайд никогда не вступал в какие бы то ни было несерьезные объединения. Первый Лорд стоял на такой недосягаемой высоте, что заговоры не наносили ему вреда, а само пособничество им – никакой пользы.  
Джедайта сторонились, потому что он был невероятно верный союзник. Приняв какую-либо сторону, ему настолько лень было суетиться и менять свои убеждения, чтобы успеть за модой, что он и сообщников держал в железном кулаке. Те всегда платили жизнью или карьерой, не успев вовремя пригнуть спину или дать противоречивые показания.  
Нефрит был очень опасен. Он был гениален, но слишком эгоист. Никогда не лизал задницы, не предлагал больше, чем мог предложить, он просто был обаятелен как дьявол и настолько же смел. Не опускался до обмана при дележе добычи, но не брезговал подставлять пешек направо и налево.  
Зойсайт не мог причинить вреда своим сообщникам, был энергичен, не терпел скуки, оказался наглым и шустрым. Он легко льстил, щедро обещал, искренне извинялся. Несмотря на то, что отношение к нему оставалось снисходительным, он очень нравился.  
За те месяцы, что Зойсайт провел у самого подножия трона, он многому научился.  
Невероятно поднялся.  
Его стали называть «Четвертый Лорд» и в этом сочетании чудилось какое-то зловещее предзнаменование. Если кто и знали, что новоиспеченный генерал был полукровкой, то благоразумно молчали.  
\- Ты растратишь себя попусту. Скоро ты пресытишься, - часто говорил Джедайт, когда они с «Четвертым Лордом» сидели за шахматной доской. Через девять месяцев, проведенных в тренировочном зале, Зойсайта допустили к обучению за малахитовым столом в покоях наставника.  
Со стороны казалось, что они играют в шахматы, но это была только видимость. Каждую секунду Джедайт вторгался в чужое сознание, строил миражи и искусственные ощущения. Зойсайту чудилось, что шахматная доска плавится и пышет жаром, фигуры на ней превращаются в монстров. Разум «Четвертого Лорда» атаковали сокрушительные волны страха.  
Раньше Зойсайт искренне считал, что Джедайт довольно слабый воин и только неукротимая злоба позволяет ему быть Лордом. Мастер иллюзий не умел взрывать стены, чурался использовать боевые заклинания, презрительно отзывался о поединках, мечах и железе.  
Но вскоре Зойсайт понял, насколько грубая сила не нужна демону, который сражается с живым существом. Управляя мозгом соперника, Джедайт выигрывал всегда. Он мог заставить кого угодно поверить во что угодно. Его противникам казалось, что их обливают кипящим маслом, заживо сдирают кожу, что их глаза выедают насекомые. И Зойсайт видел, как здоровые сильные бойцы падали и корчились от боли, их кожа шла пузырями, гнили глаза и вываливались зубы.  
\- Человек может сделать с собой всё, что угодно, – указывал Джедайт, хладнокровно наблюдая за агониями жертв. – Ведь это не я ломаю им руки. Они сами рвут свою плоть.  
Джедайт был великолепным мастером иллюзий, жертвоприношений, ночных кошмаров и ужасов наяву. Но Зойсайту доставались лишь крохи его знаний. Его учили только одному – науке защищаться. Учили превосходно.  
\- Королевству не нужен второй Мастер Иллюзий, - пояснял Джедайт и Зойсайт отлично понимал намек.  
И наступил день, когда белому королю Джедайта был объявлен мат.  
\- Мне больше нечему тебя учить, - сказал Джедайт, задумчиво и мрачно глядя на шахматную доску.  
\- Я хочу знать огонь, – ответил Зойсайт быстро, не задумываясь.  
На следующее утро Джедайт привел своего бывшего ученика в покои Кунсайда.  
\- Ну, что, парень? – неожиданно весело воскликнул Первый Лорд вместо приветствия. - Детство кончилось. Добро пожаловать в царство лавочников и торгашей.  
Он вовсе не был холоден или безжалостен, как вначале подумал Зойсайт. Но его сдержанность мало чем уступала жестокости. Он не понимал снисхождения, не любил праздность и людей.  
В чем-то они с Джедайтом были очень похожи, но мастер иллюзий, как бы странно это ни звучало, был значительно проще. Перед ним легче было повиниться, ему легче было довериться, он был более реален.  
О чем думал Кунсайд, никто никогда не мог сказать точно. Он словно бы находился в трех местах сразу. Его сила была огромна, энергия безгранична, дух спокоен.  
Однако, ничто не было ему чуждо. Он мог много пить, трахаться, танцевать со служанками. Но чаще он был равнодушен и мрачен, недружелюбен, как скала.  
\- Я знаю все. Я сильнее тебя, – легко, словно рассуждая о погоде, говорил Кунсайд, глядя в лицо Зойсайту. – Я знаю время и лёд. Я знаю смерть и небо – чем так бравирует Нефрит. Я знаю ужас и иллюзии – чем так гордится Джедайт. Я знаю огонь – чем будешь кичиться ты.  
Зойсайт представил себе, как ударяет его палкой по голове.  
\- Пойдешь против меня, убью, - тихо предупредил Кунсайд. По комнатам пронесся шелест холодного ветра, дрогнули стекла.  
Зойсайт ничего не ответил, он просто сидел и моргал, его лицо было напряжено, но в целом он скучал. Жадный до знания, он жаждал просвещения, а тут ему прямо с порога указали на предел.  
Словно ноготь чиркнул по странице книги: читай отсель и досель три абзаца. Перевернешь страницу – убью. Не выучишь урок – живьем закопаю. Линейку подпалишь – башку оторву.  
Зойсайт мрачнел и сидел, не слушая. Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал что-то странное.  
Раздался оглушительный взрыв. Софа, на которой он сидел, разлетелась вдребезги. От неожиданности Зойсайт закричал. Он сидел на полу, среди обломков дерева и рваной обивки, ничего не понимая.  
\- А ну встал, - приказал Кунсайд. Зойсайт немедленно вскочил на ноги, зацепился ногой за рваньё, упал на пол, но тут же снова поднялся и вытянулся по стойке смирно.  
\- Я знаю, как Джедайт работает, - продолжил Кунсайд. – И уважаю его методы. Они эффективные.  
Тут Кунсайд схватил Зойсайта за подбородок и задрал ему голову. Голос Первого Лорда стал еще тише, хотя Зойсайт предпочел бы, чтоб на него орали.  
\- Будешь херней заниматься, у меня тут не задержишься.  
Зойсайт попытался кивнуть, но Кунсайд не намеревался выпускать его челюсть из своей стальной хватки.  
\- Когда я говорю – ты слушаешь. Если я бью, ты валяешься неделю в лазарете. Договорились?  
\- Так точно, – прохрипел Зойсайт.  
\- Ну, вот и ладно, - ровно, будто бы ничего не случилось, сказал Кунсайд и добавил: - А теперь посмотрим, чему ты научился. 

*****************************

Джедайт шел по коридорам и ему было нехорошо. Он оглядывал стены, облицованные подгнившим деревом, чувствовал острый запах трав и старался не думать о тех неизмеримо далеких днях, когда он сам, так же как и древесные панели, гнил в этих одинаковых квадратных комнатах.  
Перед одной из безликих дверей сидели два охранника и с отсутствующим видом глядели себе под ноги. Джедайт прошел мимо них безо всякого труда, они откозыряли ему и посторонились, пропуская генерала и его спутника в грязно-сером плаще.  
\- Говорят, что на ошибках учатся. Это неправда, – констатировал Джедайт, оказавшись лицом к лицу с пациентом на белоснежной кровати. Голову несчастного так обмотали бинтами, что виднелся лишь заплывший левый глаз, еще два дня назад серый, а теперь налитый кровью.  
\- Заткнись, – неясно, но очень грубо донеслось из-под тряпок. – Пошел на хер отсюда.  
\- Разговорчики в строю! – немедленно взорвался Джедайт. За дверью палаты вздрогнули и забряцали оружием охранники высокопоставленного больного.  
\- Ты зачем пришел? – прохрипел Зойсайт.  
\- Поглазеть и поржать, - нетерпеливо огрызнулся Джедайт. – Приступайте, лекарь.  
\- Нельзя… - крайне неубедительно начал было Зойсайт. В нем боролись два желания: немедленно освободиться от саркофага бинтов или же все-таки остаться лежать здесь трупом, потому что Кунсайд не позволил лечить своего ученика.  
Лекарь остановился в замешательстве. Джедайт кивнул и бросил:  
\- Лечи, лечи. Нашел, кого слушать. Лечи, давай.  
Через пару минут лекарь, Зойсайт и мастер иллюзий вышли из палаты. Джедайт бросил охранникам несколько золотых монет и прижал палец к губам.  
Еще через два часа Второй Лорд и «Четвертый» ехали бок о бок на двух свежих сытых конях через поля, едва тронутые снегом.  
Зима наступала и чувствовалась. Пар изо рта, сухой воздух, в котором все запахи обрели четкость и память; свет, отраженный отовсюду. Пока еще грязная коричневая дорога, но уже крытая льдом и осколками травы.  
\- Ты зачем меня вытащил? – спросил Зойсайт, по привычке глядя хитро и лукаво. Джедайт встретил этот взгляд с досадой и ничего не ответил.  
Зойсайт задумался, черты его лица разгладились. Ему недавно стукнул 21 год, но его щеки оставались гладкими. Кровь демона в венах властно перекраивала его тело, изгоняла не родившуюся старость, белила кожу, формировала мышцы.  
Волосы невероятно быстро отрастали, и вскоре Зойсайт просто перестал их стричь. Длинные и спутанные, рыжие, они казались неухоженными и густыми, как грива у лошади.  
Его нельзя было спутать с женщиной, но и на мужчину он тоже не походил. Гибкий и ловкий, легкомысленный и наглый, свежий и бесполый, как ребенок.  
Джедайт смотрел на него до того оценивающим взглядом, что Зойсайт почувствовал себя куском мяса на разделочной доске.  
\- Чего смотришь?  
\- Если бы у нас была возможность дозировать демоническую кровь, мы бы создали непобедимую армию. Мы бы вводили ее людям, но в гораздо меньшем объеме, чем есть в тебе. Одной восьмой хватило бы. Мы бы обучали этих людей и… Смешение кровей дает отличные результаты, - обезоруживающе прямо ответил Джедайт, переводя взгляд на дорогу перед собой.  
\- Ты бредишь, - уверенно сказал Зойсайт. – Впрыскивать кровь дозами, ха! Это невозможно.  
\- Возможно все, - Джедайт не удержался и сплюнул. – Всё возможно. Молокосос.  
Зойсайт как следует уперся в стремена, привстал и вдруг выпустил поводья, молниеносно перекинул ногу через круп лошади. Бросился на Джедайта, ехавшего всего в метре от него и выбил из седла.  
Они кубарем покатились на обочину, в свежий сладкий снег, в высохшие мертвые стебли.  
Они дрались всерьез, но со смехом, со снежками и сломанными пальцами. Земля вокруг них ходила ходуном, визжала, как девчонка.  
Кровь засыхала на снегу и тут же появлялась новая.  
Два вечно молодых и жадных, сильных зверя наконец-то пробовали друг друга на зуб, сравнивали цвет крови и слюны. Весело и грубо, не жалея ни соперника, ни себя. Сдавшийся будет раздавлен, будет презираем и забыт. Но ни один из них не боялся проиграть, они были уверены в своих силах.  
Гремели заклинания и атаки отбивались одна за другой. Ломались деревья, дорога вздыбилась дугой, небо раззявило челюсти и вывалило снежный буран из разорванного рта, требуя прекратить это светопреставление.  
И вот они оба уже лежат посреди поля, тяжело дыша и перекидываясь дурацкими шутками. Никто так и не выиграл, зато и не проиграл. Метель засыпает солью их свежие раны. Они чувствуют боль и близость друг друга, и это естественно, словно так должно быть или когда-то случалось раньше.  
\- Ну, - Зойсайт протянул руку, и та обессилено упала на лицо Джедайту, - будем друзьями.  
Джедайт застонал, его разбитый нос до сих пор кровоточил. Но протянутую руку взял, встряхнул и ответил:  
\- Ясное дело. 

*****************************

\- Кунсайд учил меня верховой езде, – сказал Джедайт. – Он всех нас учил. Нет, не только ездить на лошади, ты понимаешь… Всему учил. Он все знает. У него не голова, а… огромный город.  
\- Кого это – всех? – заплетающимся языком спросил Зойсайт.  
Понятия «друг» и «собутыльник» для Зойсайта, в сущности, ничем не отличались. Что он и решил продемонстрировать Джедайту через неделю после того, как они стали друзьями.  
Эта дружба, эти странные отношения наконец-то воплотились в жизнь, как только Зойсайт стал достаточно силен и Джедайт уже не мог причинить ему ощутимого вреда.  
Месяцы муштры и учебы скрашивали только богатые апартаменты, личный повар и пара сговорчивых служанок. Но даже секс в последнее время перестал приносить удовольствие, даря лишь какое-то бестолковое сиюминутное забытье. Одиночество и пьянство в одну харю сильно отравляли Зойсайту существование.  
Обретя друга, сильного и уже понятного, Зойсайт немедленно окунулся в эйфорию невинной платонической влюбленности и умильного снисхождения ко всему миру.  
\- Ну… всех. Меня, Нефрита, еще до тебя был Четвертый Лорд… пока не грохнули на Южном Форте. Хороший был парень, но тупой… ну, неприличный дурак, – Джедайт время от времени прикладывался к бронзовой чаше, от которой сильно пахло крепким самогоном, и отрывал куски от хлеба, лежавшего на блюде, на столике для писем.  
\- А я? – пьяным заискивающим тоном пробормотал Зойсайт, нетвердой походкой подбираясь ближе к Джедайту, усаживаясь на пол и прислоняясь к его ногам. – Я тупой?  
\- Тупее не бывает, - Джедайт рассеянно погладил его по голове. – Кунсайт порядочно задолбал нас восторженными рассказами о тебе.  
Зойсайт замер, как будто его облили ледяной водой. Он стремительно трезвел, на щеках выступили красные пятна. Он побоялся переспрашивать, он вздохнуть боялся, чтоб не спугнуть тонкий неуловимый аромат слов Джедайта.  
\- Я на лошадь сел, когда мне два года было. Они меня и кусали, и топтали, и скидывали, я их боюсь страшно. Сволочи они, - пожаловался Джедайт. – Когда учился, была у меня кобыла весьма заурядной гнедой масти, но по вредности ей равных не было…  
\- Ты звал её «Дурная башка», – громко напомнил чей-то хриплый низкий голос.  
Зойсайт вздрогнул и огляделся.  
Нефрит стоял в тени огромных штор и наблюдал за разговором. Наверное, он вошел через какую-то потайную боковую дверь, потому что Зойсайт был уверен – появление такого гостя через парадный вход не осталось бы незамеченным.  
Но даже это таинственное возникновение не было тем, что поразило его до глубины души.  
Нефрит смотрел на Джедайта так, как ни один мужчина на памяти Зойсайта не смотрел на другого мужчину. У Зойсайта в горле пересохло, руки похолодели, как у мертвеца.  
Он оглянулся на Джедайта, но тот сидел, прикрыв пьяные глаза, потирал подбородок и спокойно говорил:  
\- Да… точно. Дурья башка. Эта лошадь меня ненавидела. Прибил бы. Если бы сама не околела. Она, оказывается, была жутко старая.  
Зойсайт быстро поднялся, аккуратно поставил свой кубок на стол, и вышел не оглядываясь, не прощаясь. Он чувствовал, как ему смотрят вслед.  
«Мастер иллюзий, - думал он, и ему было жутко, - проницательный и великий, не видит того, что творится у него под носом».  
Когда выскочка ушел, неслышно притворив за собой дверь, Нефрит легко шлепнул Джедайта по щеке и спросил:  
\- Завоевываешь молодежь?  
\- Я такой старый, - отмахнулся Джедайт, понимая, что перед ним паясничают и отвечая тем же. – Я просто мумия. Мне шестьсот тридцать два года.  
\- Сердце кровью обливается, тебя слушать, – Нефрит встряхнул Джедайта за плечо и склонился к его лицу. – От тебя пахнет, как от бочки самогона.  
\- Убил, – Джедайт закрыл глаза ладонью. – Просто убил. Иди к черту, я хочу спа…  
Под конец фразы Джедайт сбился, потому что Нефрит влил ему в рот остатки выпивки из кубка Зойсайта.  
\- А я там бумаги принес, их просмотреть надо… - совсем тихо, севшим голосом произнес Нефрит, склоняясь еще ниже. – Подписать…  
\- Пошел к черту… съешь их.  
\- Здорово придумал.  
\- Зойсайт, скажи ему, чтоб шел к черту, – Джедайт проваливался в забытье.  
\- Нет Зойсайта. Ушел Зойсайт, - Нефрит медленно и осторожно расстегивал ворот его одежды.

***************************

\- Мой господин, прибыли саддукеи из Фессалии, - тихо позвал сгорбленный слуга, немедленно после этих слов исчезая в щели приоткрытой двери.  
Кунсайд встал и жестом подозвал к себе Зойсайта, сидевшего у камина в унылой позе. Тот изо всех сил делал вид, что читает заданную книгу и всё бы ничего, если бы он понимал язык, которым она написана. В чертовом арабском буклете не было ни единой картинки, ни единой знакомой буквы.  
\- Саддукеи? – спросил Зойсайт, поднимаясь на ноги. Он имел весьма туманное представление о людских религиях.  
\- Болтуны, - безо всяких эмоций ответил Кунсайд. – Твердолобые болтуны.  
\- Зачем они вам? – хитро и насмешливо спросил Зойсайт, распахивая дверь перед учителем.  
\- Иди за мной, – приказал Кунсайд, положив тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.  
Внезапно Зойсайт вспомнил тот целомудренный поцелуй, который заставил Джедайта принять закон молчания. Вспомнил ладонь, закрывшую рот мастера иллюзий и ту власть, которую Кунсайд имел над всеми, к кому прикасался.  
Мелкие заговоры возникают стремительно и так же быстро умирают. Серьезные дела варятся годами, десятилетиями.  
Зойсайт вспомнил и подслушанный разговор между Джедайтом и Кунсайдом, когда он еще не получил негласный титул «Четвертого Лорда», когда его другая жизнь еще не началась.  
С тех пор прошло столько времени, что это начало казаться вымыслом. Но все, что начинал Кунсайд, имело продолжение.  
Приемная зала дворца была громадна, как рынок в Набатее. Там толпились люди разных цветов кожи, разных вер и происхождений, продавались и покупали.  
Среди них, вместе с прибывшими косными книжниками в пестрой одежде и дорогих украшениях, болтался хмурый черный человек по кличке Ханг Боэтус. Кличка была важна для него, потому что именно это имя он собирался прославить, умерев за деньги. За огромные деньги и обеспеченное будущее для своей семьи.  
Зойсайт стоял в толпе, никем не замеченный, на шесть шагов позади своего учителя. Он спрятал лицо и волосы под капюшоном грязного плаща.  
Так он стал свидетелем, как Кунсайд передал какую-то бумагу и тяжелый кошель тому самому черному человеку с лысым вытянутым черепом, плоским перебитым носом и злыми глазами. «Ханг» едва заметно поклонился и медленно пошел к выходу.  
\- Он приехал с ними и уедет с ними, – Кунсайд обернулся и поглядел на Зойсайта. Тот скинул плащ и почесал голову.  
\- Потом он вернется один, - продолжал Кунсайд. – И ты проведешь его на личную аудиенцию к магистру Эндимеону. Ты убьешь Эндимеона. «Ханг» останется рядом с телом и возьмет вину на себя.  
Все это было сказано таким непринужденным тоном, что Зойсайт не сразу врубился, чего от него требуется. Он несколько раз машинально кивнул головой, прежде чем до него дошло.  
\- ЧЕГО?! – воскликнул он.  
Но Кунсайд уже потерял к нему интерес и прошел мимо, глядя по сторонам рассеянно и небрежно. Напоследок он шепнул, окончательно сбив с толку:  
\- Скоро ты получишь звание «Лорда». Интерес к тебе возрастет стократно. Ты станешь Эндимеону хорошим другом. Ты сумеешь. Ты же наполовину человек.  
Тем же вечером Зойсайт бросился с проклятьями и руганью к своему другу и, как он надеялся, покровителю. Но Джедайт не поддержал его. Откуда «Четвертому Лорду» было знать, что это именно Мастер Иллюзий и предложил Зойсайта на роль «наперсника Эндимеона». Кунсайд принял это предложение.  
Джедайт от всей души поздравил, предложил выпить за здоровье и вообще всячески радовался, не обращая никакого внимания на просьбы Зойсайта о заступничестве.  
Зойсайт удалился, намереваясь собрать вещи и на первой же утренней телеге уехать к чертовой матери из этого гадюшника и оплота муштры.

*****************************

Конечно же, Зойсайт никуда не уехал.  
Проснувшись утром, он несколько раз и под разными ракурсами взглянул на то, что ему предстояло сделать. Человек в его душе требовал бежать и прятаться. Демон в его голове радовался блестящим перспективам. Если убийство Эндимеона пройдет гладко, многое может измениться.  
Зойсайт никогда не жаждал денег, но теперь ему хотелось золота. Много золота, арабского коня, красивую черноволосую женщину с точкой на лбу и отрезанным языком. Дорогие украшения, хорошую ткань, сапоги, сшитые по ноге, экзотическое оружие.  
Зойсайт лежал в постели, не смея шелохнуться. Кстати вспомнились рубашки Джедайта из батиста, его белоснежные мягкие перчатки, одежда по размеру. И золотая серьга в ухе.  
Закрыв глаза, Зойсайт представил себя в удобном прочном мундире с позументом, сапоги не жмут… и еще… Еще лошадь! Великолепная кобыла с тонкими длинными ногами, черная как земля.  
И люди кланяются ему; девчонки кидают охапки цветов и шлют воздушные поцелуи, когда он едет по главной площади города, возвращаясь с удачной битвы, наравне с тремя великими лордами. Его оружие в крови, на его теле татуировки победителя, Кунсайд кладет руку ему на плечо. «Это мой самый способный ученик».  
Зойсайт вскочил на ноги, несколько раз подпрыгнул и воскликнул:  
\- Кто лучший? Я – ЛУЧШИЙ!! Я лучший! Я лучший!!  
Он поспешно натянул штаны, мысленно приказал повару приготовить завтрак. С удовлетворением отметил, как легко и быстро он научился лавировать в ментальном пространстве тысяч голов, окружавших его.  
Каждую неделю он получал от Кунсайда деньги на расходы.  
Не будучи назначен на государственную должность, Зойсайт вынужден был обходиться подобными подачками. Все, кто служил во дворце или на благо Королеве, получали оклад, один выходной в две недели, и пенсионный лист при достижении неработоспособного возраста. Это касалось всех, от Королевы до распоследней служивой юмы. Это касалось всех, кроме Зойсайта.  
Было поразительно, как в хаосе дворца жила и процветала бюрократия всех сортов и размеров.  
Зойсайт еще раз вспомнил о хороших сапогах и золотой серьге. Он стоял прямо напротив пыльного зеркала в тяжелой посеревшей раме.  
Безо всяких церемоний, он схватил гребень и провел им по волосам. Из глаз брызнули слезы, от неожиданности он прикусил себе язык. Было чертовски больно. Его шевелюра уже давно превратилась в войлочное одеяло.  
После завтрака он приказал повару остричь себя как можно короче. Бедняга подчинился беспрекословно, но ножницы в его руках отчаянно дрожали, лицо покраснело от натуги.  
Одежду и обувь Зойсайт вычистил самолично, убив на это полтора часа. Затем он вымылся так, как никогда не мылся. Начищенный и сияющий, будто только что отчеканенная монета, он прокрался на конюшню и увел из стойла толстоногую лошадь Джедайта.  
Он не собирался чахнуть над книгами сегодня. Он отправлялся к ближайшему порталу.  
Он отправлялся на Луну.

*************************

Блеск – вот что отличало Серебряное Тысячелетие. Блеск во всем. Шик, воздух, утонченность, возрождение и узаконенные пороки, ради которых был разработан этикет.  
Здесь, на светлой стороне Луны, Земля казалась грязной и новорожденной. Жизнь там вспоминалась с ностальгией ссыльного, но возвращаться не хотелось.  
На каждом перекрестке стояли солдаты, прямые и высокие, с непроницаемыми лицами и несколько искусственными добродушными улыбками. В этом зрелище было что-то от бутафории кукольного театра.  
Зойсайт остановился поглазеть на одного из них.  
На одного их тех, чьи ряды разгромили Южный Форт. Белая форма, тяжелые стальные шпаги. Перед глазами ясно вставали воспоминания: фонтан крови размазан черным фейерверком по неприлично-белой ткани. Зойсайт потер переносицу, его голова болела от тяжести ненужной памяти.  
Прошло больше года, а он до сих пор помнит, как по нему мчались боевые кони с белыми всадниками. Как в кровавое месиво превращались люди. Как судьба сжалилась над ним и его не убили, приняв за мертвого, потому что он с ног до головы был обмотан чужими кишками, сукровицей и говном.  
Бывший Четвертый Лорд и все его люди превратились в поле перерубленных костей. За три часа, за какие-то жалкие три часа.  
Кто был могущественен, тот стал никем в те три часа. Место освободилось, Зойсайт займет его. И ты, солдат в белом, будешь жрать чужую плоть, моля о пощаде, ползая под лошадиным брюхом.  
\- Да здравствует власть рабов и подмастерьев, - Зойсайт широко и нагло улыбнулся, козырнул солдату, но тот только погрозил ему кулаком, приняв Зойсайта за пьяного. – Мещанин. Козёл. Слышь, ты, где тут у вас приклонить голову путешественнику? Желательно, на бабские колени.  
\- Иди, проспись. Понаехало тут. Луна не резиновая! – солдат сделал вид, что сейчас обнажит шпагу. Зойсайт пошел прочь, как ни в чем ни бывало.  
Он не скрывался, шел нагло и красиво. Демон в нем чувствовался за версту. Прохожие глядели с неприязнью и злобой. Короткие волосы не шевелил ветер – на Луне его не было. Плащ волочился по земле, подметая мостовую.  
Зойсайт искал дворец целый день. Ему не хотелось спрашивать дорогу у прохожих и он просто болтался по городу.  
Наконец, ему повезло подслушать легкомысленный разговор двух восторженных девчонок. Кажется, на Луне к «Магистру Эндимеону» относились с обожанием. Это очень удивляло.  
Перемахнув через высокую кованую ограду, Зойсайт наконец оказался в конечной точке своего путешествия. Это был чопорный внутренний двор резиденции для высокопоставленных гостей.  
Тайком он подобрался к закрытым мозаичным окнам. Подергал ставню – она была закрыта намертво.  
Послышались голоса солдат, патрулирующих территорию и Зойсайт шмыгнул в кусты. Его охватил азарт и возбуждение. Все происходящее было для него не более серьезно, чем игра в прятки.  
Охрана прошла мимо, бряцая шпагами и шпорами.  
Зойсайт знал, что ему не проникнуть внутрь дворца. Но есть несколько других остроумных способов узнать, о чем говорится при закрытых дверях. Прикрыв глаза, Зойсайт собрался с мыслями.  
Он отделил часть своего сознания, представив ее ячменным семечком. Создав ветер, он направил это семя кружить в поисках щели.  
Проникнув внутрь таким образом, он плутал под самым потолком, разыскивая. Он не мог слышать или видеть, но он чувствовал людей и их эмоции, как растение чувствует свет и влагу.  
Он направился к средоточию напряженного волнения. Десятки слуг и придворных толпились у входа в личные покои королевы Луны. Чувствуя сквозняк, семечко легко нашло еще одну незаметную щель.  
В этой комнате было всего три живых существа, Зойсайт отлично это чувствовал. Двое людей и одна птица.  
Послав семечко в клетку, он терпеливо ждал, когда птица съест его. Когда клюв сомкнулся, Зойсайт тут же оставил образ семечка и словно сжал в кулаке сознание комнатной канарейки.  
Где-то у себя в укрытии, Зойсайт не смог удержаться от самодовольного смешка. Здесь же, в клетке, обладая зрением и слухом, он замер и затаился.  
\- Мы сочтем наш договор выполненным, когда все четыре форта будут уничтожены, – говорила королева.  
\- Демонстрация признана удачной? – Эндимеон спросил почти равнодушно.  
\- Мы удовлетворены. Южный Форт был уничтожен, наши войска понесли минимальные потери, отступление было стремительным. Да, Мы удовлетворены.  
\- Ваше высочество отличный командир. Редко встретишь женщину, разбирающуюся в военн…  
\- Лесть неуместна.  
Эндимеон вздохнул, с трудом скрывая утомление. Королева продолжила:  
\- Мы считаем договор вступившим в силу, начиная с этого момента. Приготовьте порталы для наших войск. Уничтожение фортов неизбежно. Объединение неизбежно. Жертвы неизбежны. Мы рады, что Вы понимаете и способствуете.  
\- Теперь о Наших личных перспективах, если позволите, – намекнул Эндимеон.  
Королева долго молчала, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Помолвку разрешаю. Для Нас удовольствие и честь породниться с Вами. Примите мои поздравления, Император Земли. После разгрома фортов и уничтожения Берилл, Мы поможем вашим подданным и землям вырваться из тьмы рабства и невежества. Наша дочь будет женой Императора. Наша дочь будет Императрицей.  
\- Это достойно Вашей дочери, – согласился Эндимеон.  
\- Не чувствуйте себя предателем. Вы сделали верный выбор.  
С этими словами королева взмахнула рукой, требуя от Эндимеона удалиться.  
Зойсайту очень не понравилось, что эта женщина в белом золоте назвала высшего демона, высшую правительницу просто «Берилл». Так небрежно, будто они были подругами.  
Но еще больше Зойсайта насторожил взгляд, которым Эндимеон окинул птичью клетку. Тяжелый и проницательный, этот взгляд будто потрогал его.  
Шли минуты, но Эндимеон не уходил. Зойсайт мысленно призывал всех известных богов на помощь. Он не мог оставить сознание птицы – как только он это сделает, она немедленно сдохнет.  
Со стороны это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Любимица королевы испустила дух под носом Эндимеона. Великолепный повод для межпланетного конфликта. Кунсайд точно убьет Зойсайта, если узнает, кто стал причиной кровавой столетней бойни.  
\- Оставьте Нас, - повысила голос королева. На ее лице отпечаталась та же самая искусственная улыбка, какие носили солдаты на перекрестках, будто это была часть их униформы.  
Эндимеон с поклоном извинился и вышел, на ходу избавляясь от плаща. Было слышно, как Эндимеон кинул его на пол, едва выйдя за порог апартаментов Королевы.  
Зойсайт немедленно собрал часть своего сознания, извлек ее из мозга птицы, обращая в пыль и покинул погибающее тело с последним выдохом. Путь назад занял гораздо меньше времени.  
Когда Зойсайт в полной мере вернулся к нормальному состоянию, он ощутил чье-то присутствие возле своего укрытия.  
\- Выходи, – внезапно крикнул Эндимеон. Черт побери, это был именно он!! Зойсайта пробил холодный пот, но он не шелохнулся.  
\- Выходи. Я чувствую тебя, – куда тише поманил магистр. – Если бы я хотел позвать охрану, я бы уже сделал это.  
Чувствуя себя шутом гороховым, Зойсайт подчинился.  
Эндимеон некоторое время разглядывал шпиона, выползшего из кустов и силился вспомнить, где он видел его раньше. Короткие рыжие волосы торчали в разные стороны, серые глаза на белом лице глядели с дерзостью.  
Этот взгляд понравился Эндимеону. Он смягчился и поманил пальцем:  
\- Иди сюда. Ты кто такой? Руку даю на отсечение, я видел тебя раньше.  
\- Так точно, ваше высочество! Видели! Только волосы у меня были длиннее и мундир грязный.  
\- Вот оно как. Как зовут?  
\- Зойсайт, ваше высочество!  
\- Конечно. Я вспомнил, – Эндимеон взял Зойсайта за подбородок и помял его щеки, словно имел дело с деревенской девкой и проверял, целы ли у нее зубы. Зойсайт был слишком напуган, чтобы оскорбляться. Он знал, что в дерзости его единственное спасение и нахально ответил:  
\- Какая честь!  
Власть предержащие одиноки куда более своих подчиненных. Слишком узок круг лиц, с которыми они могут общаться на равных. Эндимеону понравилось, что его не боятся. Он отпустил Зойсайта:  
\- Я хочу знать, почему мне не следует убивать тебя.  
Это была опасная игра, замешанная на человеческих чувствах и сомнениях, но Эндимеон хотел сыграть в нее.  
\- Я на вашей стороне, - Зойсайт постарался, чтобы его голос не дрогнул. – Я на вашей стороне.  
\- Ты наполовину человек.  
\- Это так очевидно? – слабо улыбнулся Зойсайт.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был влюблен?  
\- Нет, ваше высочество, – Зойсайт никак не мог поверить, что вот так запросто беседует с одним из величайших мира сего.  
Эндимеон не был демоном ни на йоту. Но он был из тех людей, каких за всю историю человечества рождается не больше трех, и которых впоследствии называют пророками. Его могущество и колдовство черпало силы из самой земли так, словно бы он был ее ребенком, а не сыном отца и матери.  
\- И я нет. Все, что я делаю, я делаю не ради любви к женщине.  
Зойсайт позволил себе недоверчиво сощуриться. Эндимеон заложил руки за спину и сказал, глядя Зойсайту прямо в глаза:  
\- Я не могу себе этого позволить. Я забочусь о будущем своей страны. Нищета, невежество, убогое насилие, ксенофобия и разобщенность. Я ненавижу все это.  
Зойсайт слушал его с открытым ртом. Он ничего не понимал.  
\- Я люблю свой народ. Он как слепой калека, ищущий свет, но не знающий, что это. Я знаю. Я видел свет, я принесу его своему народу! – говорил Эндимеон, распаляясь все больше. – Будут поля с хлебом, будут здоровые дети, будет процветание. Серебряное Тысячелетие здесь и сейчас, а на Земле будет Золотая Эра.  
Он замолчал, переводя дыхание. Зойсайт почесал в затылке и сказал:  
\- Вам, конечно, виднее. Вы у нас Магистр.  
Эти слова заставили Эндимеона рассмеяться. Он взял Зойсайта за плечо:  
\- Пойдем-ка, выпьем, верноподданный.  
И так распорядилась судьба, что остаток недели Зойсайт провел как личный адъютант Эндимеона. Он начал привыкать к тому, что на этой стороне Луны не бывает ни утра, ни вечера.  
Должно быть, Эндимеон нуждался в союзнике. Хотя вернее будет признать, что он нуждался в собеседнике, который не боится его. Или хотя бы не показывает этого.  
Эндимеон был молод, харизматичен, армия любила его. Власть из-под рухнувшего трона немедленно перейдет в его руки, в этом не было сомнений.  
Он много говорил о будущем, о солдатах и своем детстве.  
Вы только представьте, каково Зойсайту было слушать эти откровения. Он буквально каменел от благоговейного ужаса. В таком состоянии слов часто и не разберешь вовсе, а только смотришь на лицо говорящего, дивишься собственной дерзости, что посмел предстать перед его взором, и надеешься, что он не заметит твоего жгучего желания быть похожим на него и в мыслях, и голосом, что, конечно, недостижимо.  
Находиться рядом с ним было тяжелее, чем стоять под водопадом.  
От Магистра шла эманация такой силы, что болели зубы. Эндимеон подавлял, он готов был пустить в расход всё, но сам не понимал этого. Будучи настоящим человеком, Магистр, как бы силен он ни был, ничего не знал о себе.  
Зойсайт тянулся к власти, он преклонялся перед ней.  
Магистр всюду брал его с собой. Среди дворцовой знати поползли слухи, один невообразимее другого. На лице Зойсайта, как татуировка, застыло выражение любопытного лукавства. На приёмах и ужинах он стоял по левую руку магистра. Взгляды присутствующих чаще обращались на него, чем на угощения в тарелках.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он стоит перед толпой приглашенных совершенно голым. Его словно раздевали взглядами. Дергая себя за пояс, проверяя, правда ли это, он чувствовал на губах сладкий привкус тщеславия, хотя это было вовсе не то, чем он хотел прославиться. 

***************************************

Эндимеон не сразу осознал, что проснулся. Некоторое время он наблюдал за солнечными бликами на стене, ожидая, что это лишь продолжение сна.  
Снаружи доносились странные звуки: кто-то стучал по земле палкой. Стеклянная дверь во внутренний двор была приоткрыта, но воздух в комнате стоял густой и неподвижный. Занавеси висели, как старая морщинистая кожа.  
Спустив ноги на пол, Эндимеон уперся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он просидел так довольно долго, вслушиваясь в звуки снаружи. Сразу, в одно мгновение, он почувствовал себя усталым. Он задыхался в спертом воздухе, его измучил свет.  
Пол под ногами был сухим и теплым. Эндимеон смотрел на него сквозь пальцы рук и ему виделись бесконечные поля травы, грубая невспаханная почва.  
Он поднялся и натянул штаны. Босым вышел на задний двор, распахивая настежь бутафорские хрупкие двери.  
\- Утро, наверное? – не оглядываясь, спросил Зойсайт, колотивший палкой по земле. Эндимеон не ответил, прислонился к стене и посмотрел на него.  
\- Если утро, то «с добрым утром». А если что не так, то не обессудьте, ваше магистровское.  
\- Охамел совсем, – Эндимеон провел ребром ладони себе по горлу. – Казню завтра.  
\- Завтра у вас обед с верховным советом королевы, – Зойсайт отшвырнул палку в сторону и сделал движение, словно накидывая себе на руку полотенце официанта.  
\- Послезавтра казню. Принеси-ка мне эту палку.  
Зойсайт сделал, как ему было велено. Он никак не ожидал, что Эндимеон тут же ударит его. Зойсайт сжал зубы, сдерживая ругательство. Посмотрев в лицо Магистра, он удивился еще сильнее – оно не выражало никакой злобы. Эндимеон смотрел и улыбался.  
Зойсайт бросился к кованой ограде, окружавшей внутренний двор, и вытащил прямо из цветочных кустов еще одну палку. Видимо, он немало натаскал их этим утром, ожидая поломать об землю все до единой.  
Началась драка. Эндимеон фехтовал блестяще. Предплечья и голени Зойсайта скоро покрылись синяками. Он не лечил их, доставляя удовольствие Магистру своим побитым видом.  
\- Ваше сиятельство, - на всякий случай спросил Зойсайт. – Казнить меня, всё-таки, когда намереваетесь?  
Эндимеон ушел от удара и бросил:  
\- Тебе к чему?  
\- Просто присматриваюсь, как бы дать вам в глаз. Раз уж мне всё равно помирать, – Зойсайт плохо дрался, но его тело не знало усталости. Он был очень ловок и намеревался это продемонстрировать, пусть даже с последствиями в виде казни. Это была ерунда. Он был такой легкомысленный, что собственная смерть его не занимала.  
\- Дотянешься? – просто спросил Эндимеон и огрел его палкой по спине.  
И тут Зойсайт подкатился прямо к его ногам, выпрямился молниеносно, как пружина и… схватив Магистра за волосы, дал ему в глаз.  
Эндимеон был настолько поражен, что первые несколько секунд стоял, не шелохнувшись. Переведя дыхание и очнувшись от шока, вызванного такой чудовищной выходкой, Эндимеон принялся ругаться на чем свет стоит. Позабыв все правила ведения боя, он с кулаками бросился на Зойсайта, который, не будь дурак, стремительно перемахнул через ограду и замер по ту сторону, готовый в любую секунду задать стрекача.  
Эндимеон поманил его ладонью. Зойсайт прищурился и отступил на пару шагов. Эндимеон рассердился и махнул рукой, вернулся на середину двора, нагнулся за брошенной палкой и демонстративно ударил ею о землю пару раз.  
Только тогда Зойсайт снова забрался на ограду и прыгнул обратно.  
\- Душно здесь, - бросил Эндимеон. Его спина блестела от пота. Запах тепла и соли клубился над телом. – Чертовски душно.  
После этих слов он поглядел в небо. Плечи бессильно опустились, словно придавленные тяжестью понимания, что ничего не изменить. В эту секунду будущий император Земли был близок к отчаянию.  
Внезапно словно кто-то прикоснулся к нему, взъерошил волосы на затылке. Поцеловал в шею. Пахнуло холодом и ароматом бумаги. Эндимеон медленно выпрямился.  
У ног Зойсайта шевелилась коротко подстриженная трава.  
\- Это ты… - Эндимеон сказал так тихо, что сам не услышал. Он повторил громче: - Это ты?  
Зойсайт не ответил. Он стоял неподвижно, на шее вздулись вены, но лицо было спокойно, как у спящего. Черные зрачки казались сизыми, отражали свет, рвущийся изнутри. Зойсайт неторопливо простирал руки, с пальцев срывались потоки ветра.  
Эндимеон подошел ближе, позволяя новорожденному воздуху омыть свою кожу, растрепать волосы. И вдруг он вздрогнул. Ему казалось, что кто-то ласкает его, нежно, бесстыдно. Зойсайт без стеснения посмотрел в лицо Эндимеону. Этот взгляд был открытым, бесстрашным.  
В облике Зойсайта не было никакого смирения. Его шевелюра топорщилась во все стороны, глаза лучились хвастовством.  
\- Я бог ветра, – выкрикнул он, но Эндимеону послышался чужой голос издалека. Это не были слова, сказанные Зойсайтом. Наверное, его судьба говорила за него.  
\- Я, - ответил Эндимеон, закрывая рот Зойсайта ладонью, - твой хозяин. Кем бы ты ни был.  
В этот момент в Зойсайте что-то оборвалось. Ощущение было томным, тягучим, как бессилие после оргазма. Он преклонил колени. 

*******************************

Неслышно, как призрак, проскользнув через потайную дверь в кабинет, Нефрит склонился над Джедайтом. Мастер иллюзий дремал, положив голову на стол, документы и книги беспорядочной грудой ссыпались на пол. Нефрит разбудил его, дунув ему в ухо.  
\- Они прибыли, – Астролог сел в кресло и щелкнул пальцами. – Ты должен это видеть.  
\- Когда? – Джедайт провел рукой по волосам, неторопливо снял свои драгоценные очки, бережно, но все же с едва скрываемой неловкостью, спрятал их в футляр.  
Нефрит ответил не сразу. Его взгляд следил за всем, что делал Джедайт. Когда молчание заметно затянулось, он произнес:  
\- Только что. Четверть часа назад.  
\- Я проспал, – Джедайт поднялся и застегнул ворот рубашки, быстро натянул китель.  
\- Ты много спишь сейчас, – Нефрит нагнулся поднять исписанный лист, лежащий прямо у его ног.  
Джедайт поглядел на Нефрита, пытаясь оценить опасность этого замечания.  
\- Что это? – продолжал Нефрит, не дождавшись ответа.  
\- Дай сюда, - Джедайт мимоходом вырвал лист из пальцев Нефрита и тут же принялся перечитывать.  
Нефрит смотрел на его светловолосый затылок, на чуть потертый локоть кителя. Ему не хотелось шевелиться или говорить. Пересилив себя, он поднялся и встал прямо за спиной у Джедайта, так близко, что чувствовал запах его кожи.  
\- Что это? – низким, угрожающим голосом повторил он, жестко перехватывая запястье мастера иллюзий.  
\- Пугать меня вздумал? – Джедайт чуть обернулся и посмотрел ему в лицо. – Так я тебя…  
\- Никогда ты меня не, – поддразнил Нефрит, не выпуская его руки, но отойдя на шаг. – Никогда ты со мной ничего не сделаешь.  
Джедайт рассмеялся:  
\- Будет тебе. Успокойся. Отпусти меня.  
\- Зазнался, – Нефрит стремительно завернул руку Джедайта за спину и тот выругался. – Забыл, как я тебя на тренировках в коровье говно раскатывал.  
\- Забыл, забыл, - примирительно хрипел Джедайт, потому что Нефрит локтем обхватил его за горло.  
\- А я напомню, - Нефрит погрузился в астрал и несколько раз сжал в кулаке сердце Джедайта. – Всегда готов напомнить.  
Джедайт вздрогнул и тут же снова расхохотался, как мальчишка. На его шее выступил холодный пот, от боли перехватило дыхание, но Нефрит добился своего – он проснулся, пришел в себя, словно вынырнул из-под воды.  
Нефрит вдруг почувствовал во рту соленый привкус. На секунду ему показалось, что он ненароком коснулся чужой шеи губами.  
На самом деле Джедайт пытался навязать ему видения, будто он захлебывается собственной кровью.  
\- Не выйдет, сукин сын, - Нефрит поцеловал Джедайта в затылок и с этим назидательным поцелуем Джедайта прошил сноп энергии, мутной и чужеродной. Джедайт потерял сознание, но очнулся тут же, ударившись об пол.  
Нефрит хмыкнул себе под нос, оглянулся на Джедайта и взялся за ручку двери.  
\- ЧЕРТ БЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБРАЛ!! – секундой спустя, он отчаянно тряс в воздухе обожженной ладонью. Ему показалось, что он прикоснулся к открытому пламени, но это была лишь иллюзия. К сожалению, обуглившееся мясо на руке стало реальностью.  
\- Стоит только тебе отвлечься… - Джедайт подмигнул ему, держась за «поцелованный» затылок. – Стоит тебе на секунду утратить бдительность… и ты не отличишь реальности от кошмара.  
\- Сноб чертов, – Нефрит пинком распахнул дверь и исчез в коридоре.  
Догнав его, Джедайт сказал, повинуясь минутной слабости:  
\- Мне жаль, что мы больше не дети.  
И тогда Нефрит остановился, взъерошил его жесткие блестящие волосы и ответил без тени сомнения или грусти:  
\- Ты чувствуешь сожаление ровно то время, что ты потратил на эти слова. Идем.  
Нефрит не был другом, он стал прошлым. Открытая книга воспоминаний, всегда к твоим услугам. Первый удар, первый меч в руке, первый убитый, первый страх. Все это было у них общим. Джедайт глядел на него, и ему казалось, что он видит зеркало, бесчувственное, не способное сказать ему ничего нового.  
Мастер иллюзий погряз в своих заблуждениях. 

Тем временем столица встречала Магистра.  
Люди узнавали в нем своего, юмы видели в нем силу, животные чувствовали разум. Все праздновали этот день. Казалось, даже солнце светило ярче обычного.  
Второй и Третий Лорды стояли в нише громадного балкона, никем не замеченные.  
Юмы и люди проходили прямо под ними в арку, к огромной дворцовой площади, кричали на все лады, хлопали в ладоши и бросали в воздух венки. Джедайта раздражал весь этот беспутный шум. Его взгляд выискивал высокопоставленную процессию.  
Наконец, над мешаниной из лиц и тел, словно корабли над водой, появились чиновники на лошадях, сверкнули агатовым блеском знакомые церемониальные доспехи Магистра Эндимеона.  
Рядом с Эндимеоном на белой лошади ехал… Зойсайт. Не на почтительном расстоянии, а по левую руку.  
Джедайт не сразу узнал его, но когда понял, кто раскачивается в седле рядом с самим Магистром, у него челюсть отвисла.  
\- Что Кунсайд говорил? - на лице Нефрита не дрогнул ни один мускул. – Талантливый парень, говорил. Он вроде как несколько изменился.  
Зойсайт выглядел очень хорошо. Он был причесан, отросшие волосы собраны в короткий хвост. Мундир и сапоги начищены до блеска, лицо и руки чистые, белые.  
\- И не только внешне, - Джедайт шумно втянул носом воздух. Белесые зрачки сузились, заходили желваки под кожей худых щёк.  
\- Теперь он будет действовать в полную силу.  
Нефрит, не прощаясь, оставил Джедайта и спустился вниз, растворился в толпе, как будто его и не было.  
Поначалу он бесцельно разгуливал средь праздника, мрачный, как Харон.  
Не замечая флиртующих женщин, натыкаясь на детей, Нефрит пробирался к главному шествию. Вскоре толпа начала расступаться, пропуская его. Слух о его присутствии разнесся далеко вперед.  
Зойсайт сразу заметил Астролога.  
\- Какой теплый прием, – сказал Зойсайт. Ему доставляло удовольствие смотреть на Нефрита сверху вниз и он не скрывал этого.  
\- Нам с тобой делить нечего, - произнес Нефрит, поглядев на него. Смысл сказанного сразу дошел до Зойсайта. Вместо ответа он медленно, очень медленно поднял глаза на балкон над аркой. Джедайт все еще стоял там.  
Нефрит проследил за его взглядом.  
Сплюнул под ноги его лошади.

****************************

Белая рубаха Джедайта окрасилась в синий. В красный. Снова в синий. Стоя на изломанной Восточной Башне, он создавал фейерверки над столицей. Отблески пороховых фонтанов расцвечивали его одежду и тело.  
\- Желтый, – Нефрит сидел на полу, в одной руке он держал оплетенную бутыль. Она была наполовину пуста и она была не первой.  
Небеса над самым громадным городом Земли вспенились золотом.  
\- Зеленый.  
Руки Джедайта неторопливо двигались, словно проникая сквозь толщу воды, дирижируя невидимым оркестром. На черное небо пролился медный купорос.  
\- Красный и синий.  
Сливаясь, как акварель на палитре, взорвались киноварь и лазурь.  
Не смолкали восхищенные крики празднующих и торговцев.  
Нефрит отставил бутылку в сторону. Он достаточно развлекся сегодня. Чтобы по-настоящему обрадовать его, требовалась небольшая жестокая битва.  
Этим долгим черным вечером Нефрит не чувствовал никакой признательности к Джедайту. Он не поблагодарил его за исполнение своих незначительных сиюминутных желаний. В сущности, они ничего не значили для него.  
Наверное, устав от лжи и ожидания, он начал озлобляться. Ему хотелось, чтобы сегодня праздновали не возвращение Эндимеона, а его смерть. Вместе с Берилл в придачу. Пусть оба катятся в ад.  
Внезапно Джедайт протянул ему свою руку. Нефрит обхватил его запястье и устало поднялся, сильно и тяжело дернув на себя.  
\- Поработай на благо государства, – Джедайт невыносимо целомудренным жестом провел по его спине, подталкивая к парапету.  
\- Смерти моей хочешь? – оскалился Нефрит. Он стоял над пустотой, весь город простирался перед ним, падший ниц, легкомысленный и бесконечный.  
Джедайт держал его за плечи, дышал ему в шею и Нефриту чудилось, что кожа плавится от этого дыхания. Он чувствовал запах паленого мяса, но это была лишь его собственная фантазия. Джедайт встал еще ближе и, обхватив за предплечья, простер его руки над реками крыш и улиц.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? – очень тихо спросил Джедайт, и стало ясно, как далеко его мысли сейчас. Наверное, он действительно любил этот город, как солдат любит свою оставленную мать.  
Эта мысль отчего-то казалась кощунственной.  
\- А ты? – Нефрит закрыл глаза. Он вспоминал.  
Он помнил и не забудет никогда, как ласкал его безвольное тело, гладил жесткие, вечно растрепанные волосы, как бесчисленное количество раз брал его, насилуя. Никогда не был ласковым, хотел причинять боль и видеть лицо, искаженное от страданий. С детства вместе, столетия – вместе.  
Словно совершая кровосмесительный акт с собственным братом, он получал удовольствие, изнасиловав и унизив свои воспоминания, свою юность и не оправдавшиеся надежды. Кончив, обнять, стиснуть Джедайта до хруста в ребрах и снова, снова. Он никогда не мог насытиться, издеваясь над собой.  
Под утро излечить его тело, стереть с него кровоподтеки и царапины, стереть их вместе с его памятью о бесконечной ночи, словно мел со стены, и покинуть спальню, зная, что своими собственными руками глумился над собой, резал до кости, рвал до сердца.  
Как бы Джедайт ни был силен, он всегда оказывался побежден. Память его не хранила воспоминаний об этих ночных проигрышах, бережно отредактированная Нефритом, но Джедайт знал о своей слабости. Не понимал лишь, откуда это знание.  
И вдруг, только сейчас, Нефриту захотелось быть нежным, щедрым.

Каждую секунду он проваливался в ощущение предвкушения. Ему казалось, что вот-вот Джедайт отнимет свою холодную щеку от его плеча и поцелует, прикусит кожу, проведет языком.  
Этого не произойдет.  
А если бы и случилось, Нефрит слишком хорошо знает, что будет вслед за этим. Он не сможет удержаться. Он ударит, лишит сознания, грубо возьмет; может быть, сломает ему руки, уйдет много позже, исцелив его тело и ни на гран не утолив свой чудовищный голод.  
\- Сама ночь обладает огромным, как у моря, телом, в котором все живет, дышит и умирает, – сказал Джедайт. – Делай с ней, что хочешь.  
\- У меня чудовищные амбиции.  
\- Достаточно разговоров, - Джедайт поднял его руки выше. – Покажи, что умеешь.  
Нефрит снял все свои защитные экраны. Ему хотелось распотрошить небо, чтобы услышать, как рвется материя космоса, увидеть великий океан и трех китов, и рваные раны горизонта, за которыми вода обращается в ничто, а смерть рождает из своего зловонного дыхания млечные пути и беспамятство богов.  
Джедайт редко закрывался от Астролога. Он привык доверять ему, как собственной собаке.  
\- Давай, вываливай наружу свои потроха. Я сделаю из них произведение искусства, - прошептал Джедайт ему на ухо и на мгновение Нефриту показалось, что Джедайт знает все про ночные экзекуции.  
\- Пробуй, - недрогнувшим голосом обронил он. Он был уверен в своей правоте, что бы он ни делал. Ведь он никогда не шел против собственной воли и желаний.  
Джедайт крепче обхватил его руки и закрыл глаза, глубоко и медленно задышал. Нефрит приготовился к болезненным ощущениям, и его ожидания оправдались. Сквозь его грудную клетку Мастер Иллюзий пустил ток. Свои умения и силу он перемешивал с фантазиями Нефрита, сооружая над городом коктейль из звезд.  
О да, это был не фейерверк. Это был звездопад, всполохи протуберанцев, радуга из сверхновых светил. Улицы погрузились в свет. Он заполнил их, как дым.  
Такого зрелища этот город не видел никогда.  
Толпа взорвалась восторженными воплями. Это было второе сотворение вселенной. Люди выходили на улицы, дети кричали и плакали, животные в страхе забивались по углам. Но воины, юмы, красивые женщины и знать – ликовали. Они были в восторге. Их охватил экстаз, исступление сродни религиозному. Если бы Нефрит сейчас решил сойти к ним с башни, они бы приняли его как наместника бога.  
Но Нефрит не выдержал тока чужой крови в своих венах:  
\- Хватит, - сказал он. – Достаточно наигрались.  
И засмеялся. Джедайту нравился его смех, низкий и мелодичный, словно бы из-под воды. 

*******************************

Зойсайт снова стоял перед мраморным столом учителя. Ему казалось, что в последний раз он был тут в прошлой жизни. Он не знал, как вести себя. Кунсайд был тем, кто привел его в мир начищенных полов и мрачных стен.  
Первый Лорд вошел, громыхая коваными подошвами сапог и перевязью меча.  
\- Следуй за мной, - позвал он бесстрастно. Зойсайт почувствовал, как меж лопаток набухла и скатилась капля холодного пота.  
Они направились в личные покои королевы. Берилл сидела вполоборота к огромному зеркалу в каменной раме. Она глядела на Зойсайта, пока тот открывал и закрывал дверь перед учителем, пока шел по туго свитой ковровой дорожке, пока выучено опускался перед ней на одно колено.  
Затем она заговорила с Кунсайдом. Они беседовали о Книге Врат, и каждое второе слово казалось Зойсайту непонятным. Несмотря на это, он не сдержал усмешки. Он знал о Книге намного больше, чем эти два царственных фанатика.  
Берилл жестко обхватила его за подбородок и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза.  
Зойсайт замер, приготовился защищаться.  
Странно, но когда она смотрела на него, он не видел в ее глазах глубины, присущей сильным характерам. Она, похоже, не отличала притворства от реальности, а может, была достаточно богатой, чтобы считать все придуманное существующим.  
\- Оставь его, - попросил Кунсайд. – Он еще мальчишка.  
На лице Зойсайта вспыхнули красные пятна. Берилл расхохоталась и с притворным омерзением, накрыв его лицо ладонью, отпихнула от себя с такой силой, что он упал на бок.  
Кунсайд удивил его, протянув ему свою ладонь, затянутую в кипенно-белую перчатку. Он помог Зойсайту подняться и жестом приказал отойти подальше, чтоб не мозолить королеве глаз.  
Со странным бесстыдством она принялась одеваться. Все так же перекидываясь с Кунсайдом новостями и указаниями, она полностью обнажилась, избавляясь от ночного облачения. Её голую прямую спину служанки тут же затянули в корсет, распластали по полу молочные круги нижних юбок. Королева ступила в них и опытные руки прислуги мгновенно обратили бесформенный шелк в колокол на бедрах.  
Выглядывая из-за плеча учителя, Зойсайт неотрывно следил за происходящим. Он знал, что суть женщины открывается именно в тот момент, когда она готовится выйти на люди, а не сидит, плотно сжав коленки. Когда она одевалась в спальне, он еще раз увидел пустоту ее глаз, отраженных зеркалом.  
\- Завтра вступишь в должность, - раздалось вдруг и Зойсайт не сразу понял, что Королева обращается к нему. – Завтра получишь титул.  
\- Он не ударит в грязь лицом, – Кунсайд поклонился и Зойсайт согнулся следом, скрывая выражение самодовольства, так некстати проступившее на лице. 

***************************

По случаю инаугурации Четвертого Лорда, было устроено богатейшее празднество. Всё было для публики и на показ: обильная пища и крепкая выпивка; женщины, юмы, мужчины, дети, кобольды, духи; танцы, необузданные и бестолковые, словно собачьи свадьбы. И, конечно же, битвы.  
Сегодня Зойсайт будет биться с чудовищем и должен победить или умереть. Вот он, главный экзамен его жизни.  
Под турнир отвели церемониальное поле, заснеженное и бугристое. На нем жгли мертвых воинов и еще живых преступников. Сегодня снег должен был пасть под натиском крови.  
Вокруг поля собирались зеваки и государственные мужи. Королева расположилась на троне, водруженном на груду камней, облитых белилами и киноварью.  
Кунсайд сидел на лошади, апатично опустив руки на луку седла.  
\- Ты видишь Зойсайта? – спросил он.  
\- Не стоит давать клички диким животным, - ответил Нефрит, слоняясь к самому его уху.  
Новый конь Астролога был выше кобылы Первого Лорда. Нефрит считал, что мог себе это позволить.  
\- Он должен победить сегодня, – Кунсайд не повернул головы в его сторону. – Это политический вопрос.  
Нефрит был крайне раздосадован этим намеком:  
\- Я не стану помогать ему, даже если от этого зависит моя карьера… или жизнь.  
\- Зависит, - мягко сказал Кунсайд.  
\- Джедайт не создаст для своего протеже чудище, которое сможет причинить ему смертельный вред.  
\- Не ты один осведомлен об их приятельских отношениях, – Кунсайд взялся за поводья и повел лошадь вдоль ристалища. Нефрит последовал за ним:  
\- Так кто же тогда создает испытания? Черт, ты… - Нефрит усмехнулся. – Ты думаешь, королева занялась этим лично?  
\- Да. И я думаю, она намерена убить его.  
\- Этого крысеныша? Год учебы к черту? Он почти готов стать генералом. Мы не можем себе позволить тратить время на поиски нового кандидата.  
Кунсайд не мог отрицать, что, несмотря на яркое выражение своих личных отношений, Нефрит все же невероятно объективен. Когда требуется.  
\- Королева считает, что Зойсайт делит ложе с Эндимеоном, – сквозь зубы, совершая усилие над собой, выплюнул Кунсайд.  
Нефрит был настолько поражен, что потерял дар речи.  
\- Они проводят слишком много времени вместе, – добавил Кунсайд. – Семя Эндимеона больше не орошает лоно Королевы.  
\- Что?! Правда?! – наконец, после нескольких попыток и несуразного мычания, Нефриту удалось выговорить это. – Ад побери мою душу, если она у меня есть, но судя по рассказам служанок, он оприходовал не одну из них.  
Казалось, эта информация подняла Кунсайду настроение. Он указал пальцем в сторону замковых ворот. Шквальные порывы ветра доносили до ушей каждого традиционную песнь, древнюю, как небо.  
Водопад каменных арок изрыгнул мрачную процессию в черных и серых одеждах. Изредка, то тут, то там рдели кровавыми пятнами одеяния волхвов и жриц. Их сильные потусторонние голоса тянули песнь на языке северян.  
\- Вот они. Расстанемся здесь, – Кунсайд требовательно взглянул на Нефрита. – Запомни, ты должен сделать так, чтобы будущий Четвертый Лорд остался жив. Королева простит тебя. А если не простит, тебе не впервой отлеживаться в яме с червями. Я в долгу не останусь, если на то пошло.  
Нефрит подождал, пока Первый Лорд затеряется в толпе зрителей и летописцев, и лишь затем позволил себе яростно выбраниться на всех известных языках. 

*************************************

Зойсайт мчался по коридорам, как торнадо.  
Его не остановит ни одна незапертая дверь, не испугает месяц карцера, он… он… Он унижен, черт побери! Прилюдно, публично осмеян!  
Нефрит выходил из своих дворцовых покоев. Одернув манжеты, зевнул. Он видел, как Зойсайт несется на него, но не сделал и движения, чтобы защититься.  
Этого хватило, чтобы у Зойсайта от ярости окончательно помутился разум. Он занес кулак и с наскока опустил его на голову Нефрита. И лишь через секунду, когда ясность зрения вернулась к нему, он понял, что Нефрит перехватил его кулак и теперь смотрит ему прямо в лицо, усмехаясь, как раздосадованный отчим.  
Несмотря на ухмылку, рука его дрожала. Удерживать Зойсайта было трудно. Сила наполняла каждую клетку его тела. Огонь и ветер покровительствовали ему.  
\- Ты чего бесишься? – вскинув подбородок, снисходительно потребовал Нефрит. Зойсайт ударил его свободной рукой в грудь.  
\- Ах ты, крысеныш… - это прозвучало почти ласково. Нефрит отшвырнул Зойсайта на стену. Тот не почувствовал боли. Он снова бросился в драку.  
Несколько минут они боролись. Никто из них не применял магии. Это была настоящая драка двух мужчин, в своем исконном беспорядочном виде.  
По углам слышался шепот: «Лорды дерутся, смотрите, Лорды дерутся!»  
Нефрит огляделся и, не выпуская из кулака волосы на загривке Зойсайта, звонко свистнул.  
Свист перешел в невыносимый режущий звук и Зойсайт повалился на колени, крича и закрывая уши ладонями.  
Он не заметил, как наступила тишина.  
Он слышал отголоски своего крика, эхо в пространстве без стен. Его окружала тьма, прошитая блеском звезд.  
\- Когда это произошло? – спросил Зойсайт, опуская ладони. Его ноги не чувствовали пола – он словно парил в невесомости. Под ним полыхали и гасли солнечные системы, над его головой кружили млечные пути.  
\- Мне трудно тебе сказать. Здесь бессмысленно говорить о времени, – Нефрит «стоял» неподалеку. От его подошв расходился, как круги на воде, незнакомый магический знак.  
\- Ты убьешь меня? – спросил Зойсайт. – Тогда дай мне встать. Я хочу умереть, глядя тебе в глаза, ничтож…  
Зойсайт остановился на полуслове, потому что Нефрит смотрел на него так, как будто видел перед собой говорящий камень.  
\- Да ты совсем дурак, – констатировал наконец Нефрит. – Я перенес нас сюда. Это Астрономическая лаборатория в моих апартаментах. Нельзя подрывать свой авторитет, сцепившись, как два пса на глазах у прислуги. Ты хочешь продолжить драку?  
\- Теперь нет, - сказал Зойсайт. Он помолчал, вздохнул и попросил: - Позволь мне встать.  
Нефрит не сразу, но все же подошел и протянул ему руку. Опираясь на нее, Зойсайт поднялся и ступил на магический круг. Ноги сразу почувствовали привычную твердь под ступнями. Не в силах сдержать вздох облегчения, Зойсайт все же не стал благодарить.  
\- Зачем ты опозорил меня перед Королевой? Перед всеми? – спросил он, когда молчание стало бессмысленным.  
\- Зачем я спас твою жизнь, ты хотел спросить? – Нефрит глядел в сторону так, словно ему было неприятно лицо Зойсайта.  
\- Я бы лучше помер, сражаясь.  
\- Ты очень молод.  
\- Я бы лучше помер.  
\- Ты не ценишь достигнутое. Не смотришь по сторонам. Ты слишком молод.  
\- Я бы лучше помер, клянусь тебе.  
\- Ты и должен был умереть. Так решила королева, – Нефрит произнес это тоном, который не оставлял места для сомнений.  
Зойсайт похолодел. Его руки сжались в кулаки.  
Нефрит продолжил, не обратив на это внимания. Здесь, в царстве собственных галактик, он мог говорить свободно. Здесь не было стен, некому было подслушивать.  
\- Ты сражался доблестно. Если бы ты прислушивался к разговорам, ты бы понял, что никто не презирает тебя. «Отпрыск Фортуны», так тебя зовут даже конюхи. Они восторгаются тобой. Все в восторге от тебя. Ты никогда не был на инаугурациях. Ты не знаешь, что за всю историю королевства против молодняка не выпускали таких монстров, какой был удостоен чести вскрыть тебе брюхо. Королева как будто призвала его из самого Ада, если это чертово место все-таки существует. И ты вел себя достойно. Твои похороны были бы торжественными. О тебе написали бы в летописях – ты был как разящий клинок. И кто спас тебя? Я!! Нефрит! Чтец судеб!! «Великий Повелитель Звезд», именно так. Черт побери, теперь Королева будет думать, что и я трахаюсь с тобой.  
Нефрит никогда не говорил так много в присутствии Зойсайта. Его голос звучал монотонно, он гипнотизировал. Зойсайт заставлял себя напрягаться, чтобы улавливать смысл сказанного.  
Этот голос что-то делал с ним. У него кружилась голова.  
\- Ты поплатишься за всё, - как можно громче сказал Зойсайт, чтобы разорвать паутину звука, созданную глоткой Нефрита.  
\- Боюсь представить себе, как королева накажет меня на этот раз, – сам себе пробормотал Нефрит, как будто вовсе не слушая Зойсайта. – Кровь демона, и все из-за того, что я спас жопу неблагодарному щенку, у которого даже зубы мудрости не прорезались.  
Зойсайт запустил пальцы себе в рот, ощупывая десны.  
\- Прорезались, скотина, - воскликнул он, торжествуя. – Прорезались. 

*******************************

\- Еще есть места, которые пробуждают глубочайшее ощущение духа дикого мира. На Земле существуют леса и горы, где природа сохранилась в своей первозданной целостности, где ее законы диктуют могущественные владыки. У них нет языка и взгляда, они сам дух Земли, - Джедайт говорил это голосом ласковым и томным, как свежий мед.  
Зойсайт зевал.  
Джедайт огрел его ладонью по затылку:  
\- Смирррр-на! Кадет херов. Повтори, что сейчас сказал вышестоящий по званию?!  
Зойсайт, который во время оплеухи в очередной раз проветривал пасть, сильно прикусил себе язык и взъелся:  
\- Ты только что подорвал мой авторитет. В очередной раз. Я тебя на дуэль скоро вызову.  
\- Разговорчики в строю, – Джедайт полуобернулся и заорал уже на солдат: - СМИРРРНА, ЧЕРТИ!  
Мороз выбелил ветви и стволы деревьев. Снег блестел так нестерпимо, что глаза наливались кровью. Синий лес казался бесконечным кладбищем, воздух из тысяч ртов вился над непокрытыми головами. Волосы индевели и молодые бойцы седели, как старики.  
Войско под командованием Четвертого Лорда собиралось на утреннее чествование зимнего солнца. Многие так и не смогут проникнуться важностью церемонии. Даже стоя, они будут спать.  
Джедайт делал из кабинетной крысы полевого генерала.  
Зойсайт иначе представлял себе «генеральство». Уже на второй месяц обучения практическому военному делу ему все осточертело. Теперь он с ностальгией вспоминал жаркий камин Кунсайда, книги и тишину.  
Зойсайт хотел битвы. Немедленно, сейчас!! Дайте славу, золотой позумент, почитание и кровь. Где голова врага в переметной суме? Где, черт побери, огонь в глазах солдат?! Эти пустоголовые увальни переминаются с ноги на ногу и ненавидят его. Как он поведет их в атаку, если они готовы убить его за холод, ранние побудки, марш-броски и магические тренировки. Иногда Зойсайту снились кошмарные сны, в которых он бросается на вражеское войско, а вся его армия остается позади. И пока он несется с боевым кличем, солдаты за его спиной скидываются на пиво и валят к ближайшей таверне.  
Он просыпался в холодном поту и хотел снова стать простым барчонком, а не Генералом, которого знает уже половина Земли и столько же народу в разнообразных межпланетных консульствах.  
\- Ты должен быть таким же, как твоё пушечное мясо, если хочешь, чтобы они любили тебя, – говорил Джедайт, пинком поднимая его с постели по утрам.  
\- Ты должен быть лучше их, если хочешь, чтобы они уважали тебя, – говорил Джедайт, опрокидывая на него чан ледяной воды и растирая его полотенцем, когда солнце еще не взошло.  
\- Ты должен быть жесток к ним, если тебе нужно, чтобы они боялись тебя, – говорил Джедайт, заставляя его каждый вечер чистить меч и сапоги.  
\- Ты должен быть милосерден к ним. Они будут видеть в тебе отца, – говорил Джедайт, следом за ним запрыгивая на свою толстоногую лошадь.  
Да, сам Кунсайд преклонялся перед способностью Джедайта вцепиться в идею и обглодать ее до кости. Но даже он начал называть Джедайта «мамочкой», а его идею сделать из Зойсайта блестящего военного – навязчивой.  
«Я готовлю себе замену. Кто-то будет торчать на поле брани, а я смогу наконец спокойно заниматься своими исследованиями», - так обычно отвечал Джедайт Первому Лорду, но верилось слабо. Создавалось впечатление, что Джедайту нравится его новая роль старшего братца.  
Кунсайд был главнокомандующим, которого при малейшем шорохе бросали на самые отдаленные рубежи, случись там небольшое восстание или пожар посевов. Он уже не выглядел бесстрастным. Он был утомлен до последней степени и больше походил на оголодавшего добермана, который при первой возможности отведает человеческого мяса. Кунсайд не торопил Джедайта, но отчаянно ждал того Великого Дня, когда Зойсайт станет самостоятельным. По меркам Первого Лорда, Зойсайт был невероятно молод и он не верил, что этот Великий День наступит скоро.  
Нефрит полностью погрузился в поиски легендарной «Книги Врат», которая станет ключом к вратам Рая. В сущности, он был отлучен от двора. Королева не хотела видеть его, но и уничтожать не стремилась.  
Кунсайд навещал его регулярно, привозил новости и вино. 

\- Это что такое? – Джедайт схватил Зойсайта за волосы и потряс его голову, как погремушку. – ЭТО ЧТО ТАКОЕ?!  
\- Это… - выдавил Зойсайт, когда перед глазами все утряслось, - «Утро псового лая», «День помощи» и это… как его…  
\- «Вечер потрясения», тупица!! – орал Джедайт и Зойсайт радовался, что солдаты этого не слышат.  
Перед ним раскинулись три фаланги. Джедайт иллюстрировал идею расчленения силы натиска в пространстве и времени, главная цель которого - предоставление достаточного промежутка времени для развития метательного боя. Значение метательному бою придавалось огромное. Главным в такой тактике было стремление развернуть войска на широком фронте для окружения неприятеля и сосредоточенного, концентрического обстрела. Всадники заваливали стрелами и магическими зарядами бунтующих пеших крестьян и восставших племенных царьков.  
\- Какого черта? – не выдержал Зойсайт под вечер. – Какого черта мы отрабатываем этот маневр среди северных лесов?!  
Он так выразительно обвел рукой пейзаж вокруг, что с него слетела отороченная мехом перчатка. Ни один из близстоящих воинов не подошел поднять ее. Зойсайт скривился:  
\- Эти три фаланги арабы выдумали для своих пустынь. Эй, ты! А ну иди сюда. Подними ее и дай мне!  
Джедайт ворвался в его мозг мыслью: «Когда он принесет тебе перчатку, спроси, как его зовут и поблагодари. Сделай это громко, чтобы все слышали. Сделай это жестко, чтобы он испугался».  
Зойсайт подумал, что без Джедайта он надолго остался бы «кабинетным пацаном на побегушках», как однажды обозвал его Нефрит.  
Поздним вечером Джедайт и Зойсайт без сил повалились на кровать в походных покоях новоиспеченного генерала. Джедайт сказал, глядя в потолок:  
\- Во время боя ты ничего не сможешь сделать, будь ты хоть сам бог. Твоя задача – подготовить и расположить солдат так, чтобы они вступили в сражение уже победителями. Ты ни черта не сможешь сделать во время боя, знай это. Крепко запомни это.  
Глубокомысленные слова стали последней каплей. Зойсайт взвился, как ошпаренный кот и набросился на Джедайта. Сомкнув руки на его горле, навалился всем телом.  
Может, и не задушил бы, но точно сломал бы Джедайту шею.  
Джедайт со всей силы надавил ему на глаза. Хватка немедленно ослабла, Зойсайт взвыл и повалился на бок. Джедайт сел на него сверху, тоже обхватил за шею, но не зло, без жестокости.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, – прошептал он, склонившись к уху Четвертого Лорда. – Ты никогда не сможешь убить демона. Меня.  
Зойсайт откашлялся, притянул к себе голову Джедайта и сказал ему в рот:  
\- Ты… тоже… никогда не сможешь убить меня… теперь.  
Вся его ярость схлынула, оставив после себя уверенность. Уверенность в том, что хоть кому-то он может доверять.  
Минутой назад он хотел придушить Джедайта за то, что тот всегда останется лучшим. Теперь он хотел любить его за то же самое. 

********************************

Первый Лорд самолично устроил смотр войск Зойсайта. И остался доволен.  
\- Ты быстро учишься, - сказал он и положил свою тяжелую огромную ладонь на его голову.  
Зойсайт млел. Он стоял на промерзшей земле, но Кунсайд нагнулся в седле, чтобы дотянуться до его головы. Это не стало одолжением, Зойсайт верил в искренность этого жеста.  
Своим привычным лукавым взглядом он посмотрел Кунсайду в лицо. Поглядел на тяжелый подбородок, на тонкие губы широкого рта, на прямой большой нос.  
В глаза.  
В белые зрачки демона.  
Увидел далекую страну льда, ветра и камня. Величественный венец на горных грядах.  
Увидел озеро чистейшего снега, сохранившее запах ветра, не потревоженное огнем. Оно огромно, как континентальное море, его берега усеяны пещерами. Солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь прорехи в небе, украшают его узором из живых теней.  
Внезапно Зойсайт вспомнил, кто выковал ему первый меч. Кто поверил в него. Кто осмелился настаивать перед самой королевой, чтобы его приняли и обучали.  
Вспомнил, как Кунсайд ударил его первый раз. Как отругал, как похвалил. Да, он помнил каждое слово похвалы.  
Сейчас, на военном параде, среди криков, холода, запахов солдатских сапог и конского навоза, ему показалось, что один из богов возложил свою могущественную длань на его голову.  
\- Тебе двадцать лет? – спросил бог.  
\- Двадцать один, - голос Зойсайта не дрогнул.  
\- Ты очень способный, – Кунсайд чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, - Зойсайт в ответ осклабился щедро, широко. Он не боялся. Это был его дар – не бояться властьпредержащих. Зойсайт знал, что все боги родом с земли, на каких бы небесах они сейчас не обитали.  
Он был легкомыслен, даже играя со своей судьбой. Ему везло – все владыки, которых он встречал до сей поры, любили в нем именно это.  
Кунсайд не стал исключением. Он коротко рассмеялся, дернул его за ухо, как сына.  
\- Ты молодец! – раздался сильный знакомый голос.  
Зойсайт оглянулся. Кунсайд отсалютовал Эндимеону и так стремительно направился к дворцу, что можно было поверить в существование утюга, который он забыл выключить.  
\- Магистр, – Зойсайт неожиданно для себя обрадовался побегу Кунсайда. Ему не хотелось бы испортить произведенное впечатление.  
\- Ты молодец, - повторил Эндимеон, не слезая с лошади, глядя на Зойсайта сверху вниз.  
\- Здравствуйте, ваше высочество. Позвольте, я отойду.  
\- Да брось ты.  
\- Слух о нашей связи все еще в моде, - Зойсайт скривил рожу и пробормотал: - Я сгораю от страсти. Ваше высочество та-а-а-акой невероятный любовник.  
Эндимеон так расхохотался, что на него обратились сотни глаз, взоры знати и зевак, присутствовавших на параде.  
\- Твои солдаты хороши, - выговорил Эндимеон. На его ресницах блестели слезы смеха. - Погляди на себя. Ты и сам хорош, что надо. Вечером я жду тебя. Мы должны выпить за твой успех.  
\- Я напьюсь вусмерть, ваше высочество.  
\- Погляди, здесь все. Даже королевский канцлер притащил свою теплолюбивую жопу, чтобы увидеть твой провал. А ты уел всех. Видел бы ты сейчас морду этого жирного писчего. Я бы заплатил, чтобы увидеть это когда-нибудь снова. Джедайт сделал из тебя человека.  
\- Джедайт из собаки сделает человека, ваше высочество. Если позволите, Джедайт из стула человека сделает. Если еще позволите, Джедайт и из вас бы сделал…  
\- МОЛЧАТЬ! – заорал Эндимеон. – Ты что себе позволяешь, сукин сын?!  
Зойсайт закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех.  
Эндимеон огляделся, кое-кто из чиновников и лизоблюдов посмели услужливо кивать ему. Они еще не определились, по какую сторону забора хотят приземлиться.  
Эндимеон был не в чести у королевы с тех пор, как вернулся с Луны. Она по-прежнему желала его, но понимала, что принц Земли стремительно теряет к ней интерес.  
Его мощное лобби набирало силу, через полгода оно вполне смогло бы вынести его на трон, войска и люди поддержали бы его.  
Идея супружества с королевой теряла свою привлекательность с каждым месяцем. Но Эндимеон не хотел войны и потому пока не рассматривал мысль о присвоении себе высшей власти путем убийства королевы. Он хотел оставить ее в живых, уничтожив и переманив верных ей людей.  
Он не желал крови и междоусобиц. Наверное, в этом была его роковая слабость. 

После окончания парада, Зойсайт принял ванну, как следует поел, причесался и сменил одежду. Только после этого он отправился к Магистру.  
Он был рад. Его тяготило предвкушение. Он уже очень давно не виделся с Эндимеоном с глазу на глаз и его волновало, как он будет принят.  
За время обучения военному делу, он перестал общаться даже со служанками. У него не было секса несколько месяцев. Он разговаривал только с солдатами. Его единственным спутником был Джедайт. Еще немного и он действительно начал бы звать Джедайта «мамаша».  
Новые каблуки выстукивали дробь по гранитным плитам пола. Зойсайту казалось, что он впервые идет этими высокими путаными коридорами. Он не ожидал, что отвыкнет от них за столь короткий срок.  
Сегодня, на параде, он ощутил тот заряд энергии Эндимеона, который пробирает до костей. Он спиной, затылком почуял Магистра еще до того, как тот возвестил о себе криком «Ты молодец». Его «излучение», запах его тела.  
Зойсайт до одури хотел снова окунуться в это чувство.  
Он постучался в огромные двойные двери, отделанные черным деревом и золотыми пластинами.  
\- Заходи, - раздалось чуть погодя. – Заходи.  
Сразу же после этих слов дверь приоткрылась, из комнат выбежала полуодетая девчонка. Не смущаясь, Зойсайт проводил ее взглядом. Он мысленно досчитал до пятнадцати, предполагая, что этого времени хватит, чтобы накинуть на себя какой-нибудь халат. Ему всегда хватало.  
Он не хотел застать Эндимеона голым.  
Постучавшись еще раз, он осторожно толкнул дверь и вошел.  
Эндимеон стоял совершенно одетый и что-то искал на книжной полке, держа в свободной руке стопку книг.  
\- Эта девчонка… - начал было Зойсайт.  
\- Это юма королевы, - обрубил Эндимеон. – Наливай себе вина. Берилл, эта сучк…  
Эндимеон осекся и покосился на Зойсайта. Тот вроде бы дипломатично занялся кувшином с вином, но стоило кубку наполниться, как Зойсайт немедленно уточнил:  
\- «Эта сучка»?  
\- Подай мне выпить, чертов осел.  
\- Как скажете, ваше высочество.  
\- Твои уши слишком длинные, чертов осел, - повторил Эндимеон. - Если они услышат еще что-нибудь неподобающее, я прикажу укоротить их.  
Зойсайт поклонился и, скаля в улыбке свои острые зубы, поднес кубок Эндимеону.  
\- Там на столе записка, - сказал Эндимеон, сваливая книги прямо на пол и отпивая вино. – Прочти её.  
\- Никак не смею. Ваше высочество прикажет глаза мне выколоть.  
\- Прочти ее.  
Зойсайт взял клочок надушенной бумаги и безо всякой робости принялся было за чтение.  
\- Вслух прочти, - рявкнул Эндимеон.  
\- «Мы беспокоимся за здоровье Вашего высочества. Посылаем вам лекарство, чтобы поддерживать здоровье вашей мужественности».  
Зойсайт скомкал записку.  
Было заметно, что этот жест очень понравился Эндимеону.  
\- Вам привели лекарство, - попытался пошутить Зойсайт. – Но не было воды, чтобы запить эту пилюлю.  
\- Ты толковый малый. Даром, что проклятый бес.  
\- Только наполовину, ваше высочество, - Зойсайт наконец и сам добрался до выпивки.  
Ничего не изменилось. Он не чувствовал стеснения в общении с самим Магистром. Да, за это следовало выпить.  
\- Скажи мне, - Эндимеон подошел и положил руку ему на плечо, - ты запомнил лицо юмы?  
Зойсайт нахмурился:  
\- Да, – он вспомнил, как провожал ее взглядом. – Определенно, да.  
\- Ты думаешь, что узнаешь ее, если встретишь снова?  
\- Да.  
Эндимеон был восхищен:  
\- Потрясающе. Ты действительно не такой, как остальные. Для них все, что находится чуть ниже их по статусу - это жалкий отработанный материал или масса, созданная для воплощения в жизнь их замыслов и удовольствий! Пресыщенные сластолюбцы, жалкие и самодовольные. Не видят дальше собственного хера.  
Зойсайт не стал спрашивать, кто такие эти «они».  
\- Для них так просто подложить ни в чем не повинную девку под кого угодно. Ради каприза, ради злой шутки. Такого не должно быть. На Луне такого не может быть.  
Зойсайту очень не понравилось это «На Луне». Но и девку тоже вдруг стало жаль. Раньше он никогда не задумывался над этим. В этот момент он даже не вспомнил, как Эндимеон «подложил» под Луну целый форт. Тысячи погибших.  
Сейчас за одну девчонку было горше, чем за тысячу воинов.  
\- Твои солдаты встают под штандарт, потому как отобраны из семей, потому как рождены в питомнике, потому как лучше помереть в бою или от походных лишений, чем стать юмой-изгоем или беглым рабом.  
Эндимеон встряхнул Зойсайта. Магистру показалось, что взгляд Четвертого Лорда стал мутным.  
\- Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, – вопреки ожиданиям Магистра, Зойсайт сказал это твердым голосом. – Но также я понял, ЧТО вам придется сделать, чтобы добиться желаемого. Горы стояли века до вас и после вас простоят столько же. Если вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать.  
Чуть отстранившись, Эндимеон некоторое время молчал. Затем он сказал:  
\- Ты поможешь мне?  
Зойсайт не удержался и усмехнулся:  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам? Таскать ваш меч и чистить ваши сапоги, вот все мои способности.  
\- Ты поможешь мне, – на сей раз Эндимеон утверждал, а не спрашивал. – Ты – плоть от плоти беса и кровь от крови человека. Ты станешь моим символом единения. Ты не дашь людям и нелюдям ополчиться друг против друга, когда я начну кроить заново мои земли.  
\- «Нелюди», как вы изволили выразиться, никогда не восставали против власти. История не знает таких случаев. Бунтуют только люди. Добейтесь власти легитимно и у вас не будет беспорядков.  
Зойсайт плеснул себе еще вина. Он плотно поел накануне и теперь очень много пил. Его язык развязывался.  
\- Они никогда не восставали, потому что власть была из их породы. Если я стану королем, они несомненно выступят против меня, – Эндимеон подошел к окну и посмотрел сквозь пыльное стекло на площадь. Он потирал подбородок и постоянно брался за пояс, словно тянулся к мечу.  
\- Да женитесь вы к чертовой матери, - Зойсайт наконец сообразил, что выпил лишку.  
Эндимеон был уже женат. Женат на своей мании, на страсти реформатора, на принцессе Луны.  
Магистр надеялся пожать плоды своей деятельности задолго до смерти. Ему была нестерпима мысль о том, что, действуй он естественным окольным путем, он лишь вспашет и удобрит почву, а злаки заколосятся только через столетия после его кончины. Нет, он хотел при жизни съесть хлеб с возделанной нивы, съесть до крошки.  
\- Жениться еще и на Берилл?! Дурак! – воскликнул Эндимеон. – Куда ж мне двух-то сразу?!  
Представив себе будни подобного триумвирата, Зойсайт заржал во все горло.  
\- Ладно тебе. Шут гороховый, – Эндимеон подошел к нему вплотную. Зойсайт подавился смехом. Он сделал шаг назад, но Эндимеон тут же придвинулся к нему еще ближе.  
Затылок Зойсайта уперся в стену. Он ждал кары, но Эндимеон взял его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Пойдешь за мной? – очень тихо спросил он. – Пойдешь за мной, когда я позову?  
Зойсайт задержал дыхание. Ему казалось, если он выдохнет в лицо Магистру, то будет немедленно казнен.  
\- Будешь мне верен?  
Зойсайт медленно втянул носом воздух. В голову ударил запах Эндимеона.  
Запах пота, начищенных сапог, кожи и оружия, запах лошадей и атласных подушек. Запах человека.  
Эндимеон ждал, провел пальцами по его щеке, погладил по лбу.  
\- Я твой хозяин, – сказал он снова, как когда-то. – Ты служишь мне. Я спрашиваю: будешь ли ты еще и верен мне?  
И вот накрыло с головой это чувство восхищения, эта беспомощность, эта сладкая жажда. Зойсайт чувствовал себя женщиной с ребенком на руках; она стоит в лодке посреди озера, а на берегах бушует лесной пожар. Она была в безопасности, но не спасена.  
Он хотел, чтобы Эндимеон приказывал ему и он немедленно исполнил бы. Он сделал бы что угодно, он бы предал, убил, украл.  
Эндимеон укрощал его прикосновением пальцев и он хотел одиночкой идти против войска и умереть с его именем на губах. Ему нравилось быть укрощенным волей Эндимеона.  
Магистр подчинял не властью, как Кунсайд; не силой, как Джедайт; не отчаянной храбростью, как Нефрит.  
Эндимеон сбивал с ног своей одухотворенностью, верой и надеждой на будущее, которого он не знал.  
Зойсайт был молод. Идея была ему необходима. Идея, которая покорила бы его своей простотой, максимализмом и революционностью. Идея, ради которой он бы предал, убил, украл.  
Только сейчас он понял, как само его естество жаждало учителя, который не учил бы, но вёл. За которым он шел бы следом, выжигая города, разрушая крепости и воздвигая на их месте другие – новые. Совершенно новые.  
\- Да, - громко и коротко произнес он, наконец. – Но вначале ответьте на один мой вопрос. И я пойду за вами или откажусь от вас немедленно.  
Эндимеон не рассердился, он был заинтригован. Он глядел в глаза Зойсайта и видел черный цвет человеческих зрачков. Глаза случайно выжившего уродца, выкидыша смешения кровей. Такой же уникальный, как и Эндимеон. Такой же бездетный. Потому яростный и неукротимый. У него не будет рода, не останется потомков и продолжателей, он хочет все успеть при жизни.  
\- Говори. Спрашивай.  
\- Вы знаете про «Книгу Врат»? Вы знаете, где она?  
\- Конечно, знаю, – Эндимеон рассмеялся в голос. В глазах Зойсайта проступило разочарование, но тут Эндимеон добавил:  
\- Нигде ее нет.  
\- Да, – Зойсайт посмотрел в глаза Эндимеону. – Да!  
\- «Книги Врат» не существует, – Эндимеон покачал головой. – Если ты человек, ты знаешь это. Если ты демон, будешь вечно искать ее. 

 

*************************

Он вошел в комнату крадучись, словно вор. Словно влюбленный импотент, пришедший подглядеть за предметом своей страсти, не в силах сделать ничего более решительного.  
Секунду назад он чувствовал себя хоругвью, которую окропила сама Истина.  
Но сейчас, стоя перед Джедайтом, он не мог выдавить ни слова. Он презирал себя за слабость.  
В глазах Мастера Иллюзий промелькнуло понимание.  
\- Во что ты ввязался? – спросил он, откладывая лист пергамента и поднимаясь из-за стола.  
Зойсайта прорвало. Он ринулся в атаку, вспоминая, что это лучшая защита.  
\- Я ввязался?! Ты! Ты втянул меня в этот чертов переворот!  
\- Прекрати орать, – осадил Джедайт. – И убирайся отсюда к чертовой матери. Вернешься, когда будешь в состоянии говорить внятно.  
Зойсайт оправился от страха. Даже приободрился малость.  
Джедайт никогда не был холоден с ним: Мастер Иллюзий либо веселился, либо впадал в ярость. Зойсайт надеялся, что сейчас случится либо первое, либо второе. Больше всего Зойсайт боялся отчуждения, а не кары.  
Он сказал:  
\- Если вы попытаетесь убить Эндимеона, - Зойсайт посмотрел в сторону, будто речь шла о чем-то незначительном, - я приложу все силы, чтобы помешать вам. Раскрывать вас я не стану. Помогать вам тоже.  
На лице Джедайта успело промелькнуть несколько выражений, прежде чем он взял себя в руки:  
\- Чем он купил тебя?  
\- У нас есть нечто общее.  
\- У тебя нет ничего общего с Магистром. Он великий человек, а ты мразь, которая жрет потроха с чужой руки. Он может перевернуть эпоху, он настолько опасен, что его требуется ликвидировать, чтобы сама Земля не сменила ось. Он буйнопомешанный, а ты, ты что такое? Что ты можешь? Что ты знаешь?  
Джедайт не двинулся с места. Его слова эхом отдавались в животе Зойсайта. Он старался ничего не слышать, он понимал, что Джедайт может заставить его рухнуть ниц и каяться. Совершенно искренне.  
\- Эндимеон научит меня. Всему научит, – Зойсайт отступил, когда Джедайт наконец двинулся прямо на него. Белые зрачки демона начали угрожающе чернеть.  
\- Этот человек никого не будет учить. Он рвет и кроит, он манипулирует, – Джедайт постучал указательным пальцем по лбу Зойсайта. Тот не удержался: вздрогнул, зажмурился.  
Руки Джедайта пахли чернилами.  
\- А ты? – Зойсайт взял его за запястье и поцеловал в раскрытую ладонь. – Тебе нечего опасаться. Когда придут новые времена, ты выживешь. Я хочу тебя рядом. Ты всегда должен быть со мной.  
Зойсайт мог поклясться, что никогда не видел у Джедайта такого выражения лица. Рывком освободив свою руку, он указал на стол, на длинный узкий сверток, перемотанный бечевкой.  
\- Прежде чем ты окончательно свихнешься, погляди на это, – Джедайт шагнул к дверям, но внезапно остановился и бросил на прощанье: - Погляди и вспомни, кто вытащил тебя из дерьма. Кто заставил Бога Войны выковать это для мальчишки.  
Зойсайт стоял, освобождаясь от всего услышанного. Тяжело дыша, вытравливал из легких запах чернил и ощущение холодной ладони на своих губах.  
Он шел против. Он рвался к власти, он будет сидеть по левую руку нового Императора и его жены. Он сделает людей свободными. Он убьет демона в себе.  
Нетвердыми шагами, будто пьяный, он подошел к свертку и начал разворачивать крашеный холст, рвать бечевку.  
Блеснула сталь, белая рукоять и изумруд, вплавленный в набалдашник. Зойсайт отпрянул: его глазам предстал Меч, о котором он уже и не мечтал. Меч, выкованный Богом.  
Лихорадочно накинув тряпки на клинок, Зойсайт бросился вон, даже не прикоснувшись к новорожденной стали.  
Несмотря на то, что подарок он не принял, он будто услышал щелчок железного ошейника, сомкнувшегося на его шее. 

***************************

\- Шпионы хороши, - Джедайт стоял напротив Кунсайда, заложив руки за спину. – Но слишком часто они работают на обе стороны.  
\- Я недооценил Эндимеона, – Кунсайд сидел в кресле, упершись локтями в колени, опустив голову на крепко сжатые кулаки. – Я недооценил Эндимеона. Мальчишка пойдет за ним.  
\- Думаю, он соврал нам, - произнес Нефрит, прохаживаясь по огромной зале во дворце свого заточения. – Не отец, а мать его была демоном. Его отец – человек. Я знаю, этот щенок вырос из человеческого семени. Джедайт, ты надеялся сделать волка из этого шакала, но отцовская кровь сведет на нет все твои старания.  
\- Да ну тебя, - отмахнулся Джедайт. Он выглядел подавленным. – У нас осталось очень мало времени. «Ханг» прибудет сюда весной. Все документы подготовлены. Его семья депортирована на спутник Юпитера.  
\- Уже?! – Кунсайд вскинул брови. Ему очень не понравилось, что он узнает об этом только сейчас.  
\- У нас нет пути назад. Другого такого случая не представится. На поиски такого же человека уйдут столетия. Он абсолютно верен нам, не болтун. Он готов умереть за нас. Сейчас нам нужна война с Фессалией. Страна ослаблена, убийство Магистра фессалийским подданным развяжет нам руки для политического маневра. Для маленькой карающей победоносной войны!! Фессалия предоставила свои территории порталам Урана, Нептуна, Юпитера и Луны. Если мы сейчас не начнем контролировать их, Фессалия станет форпостом для узурпаторов. Экспансия будет неизбежна! Если с убийством Эндимеона тянуть еще дольше, неизвестно, сколько наших фортов будет сметено. Я не намерен становиться подданным Луны, черт бы побрал этих выродков! Я не хочу стать свидетелем свадебной процессии Эндимеона и принцессы Серебряного Тысячелетия, которая пройдет по нашим костям.  
Нефрит смотрел на носки своих сапог и слушал, как распаляется Джедайт.  
\- Оставьте меня, – перебив, потребовал Кунсайд. – Немедленно.  
Никто не двинулся с места.  
\- Даже когда ты здесь, в моей тюрьме, у меня чувство, будто я топчусь в твоей прихожей, - заметил Нефрит, останавливаясь рядом с узким окном.  
\- Хороша тюрьма, - Джедайт прислонился плечом к стене и покосился в оконце. – Трехразовое питание.  
Кунсайд спросил:  
\- Что ты будешь делать с ним?  
\- Что делать? С кем? – Джедайт сделал вид, что следит за полетом несуществующей птицы.  
\- Не строй из себя идиота, - очень тихо пробормотал Нефрит. Его тон был небрежен, даже апатичен. Здесь, вдали от столицы, жизнь мерилась столетиями, Нефрит погряз в тоске и созерцании.  
\- Если заговор свершится, тебя амнистируют, – Джедайт положил руку ему на плечо и сильно сжал, встряхнул.  
\- Я чувствую себя старым и больным, как человеческая старуха. Что ты будешь делать с ним? С Зойсайтом? – повторил Нефрит. – С этой приблудной собакой? Этот пес предал нас ради предателя. Ты с ним на короткой ноге. Надень на него намордник.  
\- Зойсайт не… - Джедайт помолчал, пожевал губами, выбирая слово: - Зойсайт не отступник. Он молодой и… впечатлительный.  
\- Он дурак. Потаскуха, потаскуха идет к первому встречному, сказавшему, что у нее красивые ноги, за которые можно щедро заплатить. Если не можешь ударить его, брось ему кость. Он не откажется от тебя.  
\- Почему ты так уверен?  
\- Звезды сказали мне, - очень неприятным тоном произнес Нефрит, - что будь ты женщиной, он бы сосал твою грудь и ныл: мамка, мамка.  
Джедайт громко расхохотался, перевел дыхание. Хотел что-то сказать, но новый спазм смеха оборвал его на полуслове. Наконец, он хлопнул Нефрита по спине и заключил:  
\- Я видел будущее сегодня утром. Ты умрешь потому, что будешь недооценивать своих врагов.

*****************************

Жизнь начинаешь слышать и обонять задолго до того, как видишь ее, и зрение – самое несовершенное из природных чувств. Зойсайт втянул носом воздух. Было очень холодно, он знал, что вокруг тропы бродят волки, но не видел их.  
Они узнавали в Зойсайте первобытную чистую кровь бессмыслия и пустоты, кровь силы, кровь интуиции и празверя. Кровь демона, повелителя ветра и огня. Они так же чувствовали его, не видя.  
Чем занимался достойный Генерал, разгуливая по замороженному лесу до восхода солнца? Нет, он не вел натуралистические заметки. Он выслеживал. Он следил за тем, кого считал другом.  
Уже второй час он плелся по снежному насту, твердому, как камень. Слежка вывела его на звериную тропу.  
Голодные волки принялись выть. Насторожившись, Зойсайт проверил свои экраны. Они должны надежно защитить его от безумного голода хищников и скрыть от Джедайта, за которым, собственно, и велась слежка.  
Зойсайт замер, сосредотачиваясь на своих ощущениях. И тут кто-то кинул в него снежок. Холодный комок угодил ему точно промеж глаз.  
Отплевываясь и готовясь защищаться, Зойсайт скороговоркой пробормотал заклинание.  
\- Ты все так же херово экранируешься, - произнес голос Джедайта прямо у него над ухом.  
\- Черт побери, - от неожиданности Зойсайт чуть не вздрогнул. – Я чуть не оторвал тебе башку!  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
Зойсайт сказал, не медля, не раздумывая:  
\- Я не хочу тебя терять.  
Джедайт замер с раскрытым ртом. Такая неожиданность ответа шокировали его. Пользуясь его молчанием, Зойсайт продолжил:  
\- Что бы ни случилось, я не хочу становиться твоим врагом.  
Перебрав в уме несколько возможных вариантов оскорбительного ответа, Джедайт отказался от идеи обидеть Зойсайта фразой вроде «ты очень близок к этому».  
Обняв Зойсайта за плечо, Джедайт доверительно и вкрадчиво пробормотал:  
\- Это лучшее из того, что ты можешь хотеть.  
Черт побери, никто не ожидал, что пригретый щенок вырастет в неблагодарную борзую. Джедайт вздохнул. Накануне Эндимеон отгородил свои апартаменты от внешнего мира экраном, который беспрепятственно раскрывался лишь перед Зойсайтом и личными слугами, преданными хозяину до неприличия.  
Королева не скрывала своей тоски и бешенства.  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой наедине. Вдали от дворца. Там даже пыль имеет глаза и уши, - Зойсайт попытался посмотреть Джедайту в лицо. – Я и раньше замечал, что ты часто уходишь куда-то. Чем ты тут занимаешься?  
Мельком глянув в раскосые серые глаза, Джедайт подумал: либо Зойсайт на самом деле чудовищно туп, либо его актерские хитрости развиваются куда быстрее его воинских навыков.  
\- Еще ты замечал, что я не трахаюсь там, где пыль, глаза и уши. У меня нет женщин во дворце. Ты знаешь, почему?  
«Потому что тебя трахает Нефрит», - с неожиданной злобой вдруг подумал Зойсайт. Он сам удивился этой ярости и тоске, он прикусил себе язык, не понимая, что происходит с его мыслями.  
Джедайту не понравилось, что Зойсайт молчит.  
\- Тебе нет никакой надобности знать то, что я хочу тебе сказать, - произнес он с некоторым трудом. Тогда Зойсайт сказал:  
\- Я думал не о женщинах, к которым ты уходишь. Я думал, ты продался, так же, как и я.  
Прямота этих слов обезоружила Джедайта. Он отодвинулся от Зойсайта, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в лицо.  
\- Да, - Зойсайт выдержал этот взгляд со своим обычным лукавым прищуром и улыбкой. – Я «продался». Вы можете считать, что Эндимеон купил меня любовью к людям. Да, это так. Я хочу перемен. Он увлек меня. Он обещал мне пост премьер-министра. Я говорю тебе это. Ты мне нужен и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Ты стал моей слабостью. Это какое-то твое заклинание? Я не смог себя защитить. Ты поимел меня прямо в голову. И имеешь сейчас, всегда. Скажи, учитель, ты разочарован во мне?  
И тут Джедайт сделал то, чего Зойсайт меньше всего мог ожидать. Мастер Иллюзий расхохотался так, что в воздух взметнулась стая перепуганных птиц.  
Он смеялся долго, ему никак не удавалось успокоиться. Его веки блестели от слез.  
Смущенный и сбитый с толку Зойсайт толкнул его, кинул в него снегом. Джедайт повалился на колени, обхватив себя за бока. Зойсайт бросился на него и повалил в сугроб.  
\- Ты бес! – простонал Джедайт. – Ты чистокровный бес!! Я, как твой учитель, признаю свое бессилие. Ты великолепен. Я обучил гения. И все-таки я найду способ переубедить тебя, проклятый корыстолюбец. Я подозревал в тебе слишком много человечности. Ты хитер, как дьявол и настолько же льстец. Посмотри, сколько засосов ты поставил сейчас на мою задницу, мне будет трудно сидеть в седле!  
Зойсайт сидел на Джедайте верхом и кидал снег ему в лицо. Отбиваясь, Джедайт все еще посмеивался. Зойсайт чувствовал чудовищное облегчение. Ему не поверили. Не вняли ни единому его слову. Его слабость приняли за силу.  
Внезапно время замерло. Казалось, что лес поразила тишина, обесчестил свет.  
Джедайт лежал, раскинув руки и не шевелясь, все его тело погружалось в холод. Зойсайт провел ладонью по его лицу, втирая остатки подтаявшего снега в его кожу. Темно-рыжие волосы шевелил ветер, и виделся отблеск пожара на воде.  
\- Твоя женщина любит тебя? – спросил Зойсайт.  
\- Пойдем, – Джедайт повернулся на бок, скидывая Зойсайта с себя. – Я покажу ее тебе.  
Они шли очень долго.  
Джедайт знал, что совершает акт высшего доверия. И уже ненавидел себя за это. Но эта тайна тяготила его слишком сильно, под ней гнулись плечи, ноги уходили в землю по колено.  
Сейчас он покажет ее. Женщину, с которой делит постель и никогда не разговаривает. Он даже не знает, как звучит ее голос и есть ли он у нее вообще. Не знает, любит ли он ее или его тянет к ней та безоговорочная покорность и сила, с которой она отдается ему.  
Наконец Джедайт остановился у края холма. Склон круто уходил вниз, снег на нем был нетронут и выглажен метелью. Дальше открывалась долина замерзшей реки. Под толщей белого льда медленно, будто масло, текла вода.  
Над долиной вился дым от огромного костра.  
\- Что это? – Зойсайт подошел ближе к краю обрыва.  
\- Это юмы и демоны.  
\- Что?! Беглые?!  
\- Нет. Обыкновенные вольные демоны и юмы-кочевники.  
\- Что за бред? Впервые слышу! – Зойсайт прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль.  
\- Мы подойдем ближе. Они обходят стороной города и крупные поселения.  
\- Я думал, все юмы служат в королевской армии.  
\- Попробуй забрить в армию целый народ, - усмехнулся Джедайт и протянул Зойсайту руку. – Ни одна казна не выдержит.  
\- В королевской армии служат люди. Я думал, это от недостатка новобранцев.  
\- В армии должны быть представители всех рас, которыми ты правишь. Если твои войска будут состоять только из одной, неминуемо произойдет размежевание твоих подданных. А это чревато беспорядками. Поэтому на двух юм в армии приходится один человеческий ребенок.  
\- Сколько у нас солдат… - пробормотал Зойсайт себе под нос, сжимая запястье Джедайта. – У нас страна солдат… Мы – страна солдат.  
\- Поэтому мы так долго жили в мире.  
Джедайт шел по воздуху, невидимый и легкий. Он вел за собой Зойсайта, как фитиль ведет пламя. Они опустились на землю неподалеку от костра, по-прежнему окруженные пеленой невидимости.  
В нос бросился запах гари и животного жира. Юмы мало чем отличались от людей, подумал Зойсайт. Здесь все было бедно, функционально и религиозно.  
Кажется, вершился какой-то обрядовый праздник.  
С расстояния за весельем наблюдала одинокий изгой-демон. Она выделялась темным пятном одежд на белоснежном берегу реки.  
\- Это не может быть она, – смутился Зойсайт, указывая пальцем на белую женщину. – На ней какое-то проклятье.  
\- Фаридат, - Джедайт не слышал его, он говорил сам с собой, - теперь она пала так низко, что общается с людьми. Когда ее клан уходит, они не берут ее с собой. Когда они будут есть, она будет стоять на расстоянии. У одинокого демона нет будущего. Она будет идти следом, пока ее не простят. Ее дети сразу же покинут ее и она больше никогда не увидит их.  
\- Как ты мог полюбить такую женщину? – воскликнул Зойсайт. Он никак не мог поверить.  
\- Я не люблю ее, – Джедайт все еще смотрел на нее, как будто впервые видел. – Я к ней привык.  
\- Забери ее себе.  
\- Когда-нибудь я так и сделаю. Теперь уходи.  
\- Ты можешь прятать ее во дворце.  
\- Возвращайся, я сказал. Нечего тебе тут делать.  
\- Мастер Иллюзий, преврати ее в стол. И поставь в своем кабинете. Вы оба будет довольны.  
Джедайт ударил Зойсайта по лицу. Это была пощечина, но не из тех, что доставались Зойсайту в тренировочном зале или поутру, когда он долго не мог проснуться.  
Зойсайт сразу почувствовал это. Он хотел броситься на Джедайта и ударить в ответ, но что-то в чужих белых зрачках остановило его. Глаза демона были тяжелыми и пустыми.  
\- Прости меня, - через силу произнес Зойсайт. – Прости меня.  
\- Убирайся отсюда, - хрипло пробормотал Джедайт.  
Он ударил не потому, что Зойсайт оскорбил женщину. Зойсайт оскорбил Джедайта, вытащив на всеобщее обозрение его очевидную слабость. Его немощь и страх.  
Как ни странно, но Зойсайт понял это и его обида мгновенно прошла. Он чувствовал себя сильным, он думал, что свободен от подобных зависимостей. Он мог трахаться с кем угодно, он мог предавать и быть верным по своему желанию.  
Он мог все.  
Поэтому он подошел и обнял бывшего учителя, с силой прижав его голову к своему плечу. Он демонстрировал свою власть и роскошь прощения и понимания.  
Джедайт не стал вырываться.  
*************************************

Они сидели у заледенелого фонтана и потягивали сквозь зубы подслащенное подогретое вино. Отпив немного, каждый смотрел на бокал, как бы проверяя, долго ли еще осталось мучиться.  
\- Время идет, - сказал Нефрит. – А если убить мальчишку и пройти сквозь барьер Эндимеона, прикрываясь его телом?  
\- Надо попробовать, - вяло произнес Джедайт, сплевывая себе под ноги.  
\- Эндимеон не сможет вечно прятаться за барьером.  
\- Кто-то из прислуги донес ему о планирующемся покушении.  
\- Есть такое древнее проклятье… - Нефрит широко размахнулся и швырнул бокал в сугроб. – «Чтоб тебе жить в эпоху перемен». Убей мальчишку. Мы больше не можем ждать. Эндимеон становится сильнее день ото дня.  
\- Есть еще один способ контролировать Зойсайта.  
\- Деньги? – спросил Нефрит без особого интереса. Ему надоела эта игра, он сыт ею по горло.  
\- У него их достаточно сейчас.  
\- Женщины?  
\- Он пресытился ими.  
\- Ты?  
\- Он думает, что спасает меня. Я мог бы повлиять на него, если бы покончил собой и оставил в предсмертной записке что-то вроде «сукин выблядок, я разочарован в тебе».  
\- Лучше: «Помоги грохнуть Магистра и я тут же оживу», – Нефрит вырвал бокал из рук Джедайта и отправил его вслед за своим, в снег. – Какой способ, говори.  
\- Тебе это ни к чему, - Джедайт поднялся, отряхнул снег с колен. – Я сказал Кунсайду, пусть подумает.  
После того, как Джедайт соорудил нелегальный телепорт прямо от дворца к «тюремной» резиденции Нефрита, Кунсайд стал очень часто бывать у Астролога.  
Ему нравились черные горы и обилие вечных ледников, крыша мира восхищала его, сцеживала покой на его измотанные нервы.  
Нефрита это мучило. Он все больше хотел вернуться в столицу. Он все больше…  
\- Постой, – Нефрит поднялся и поймал Джедайта за руку. – Я хочу выпить.  
Джедайт отмахнулся, намекая на омерзительный глинтвейн, который готовили местные слуги.  
\- Я хочу напиться и забыть обо всем хоть на час. Забыть обо всем, представить себя пастухом в Гималаях. Которого ничего не тревожит, которому все равно, кто у власти и какова судьба мира, на которую он все равно не может повлиять.  
\- Это… - сказал Джедайт, - самое заманчивое предложение, которое мне сделали за последние месяцы. Но вино меня утомляет.  
\- У меня есть и покрепче, – Нефрит подошел к воротам поместья и пнул их ногой. Здесь, в ссылке, он ненавидел даже ворота. – Тебе ничего не останется, если ты не поторопишься.  
Джедайту не пришлось повторять дважды. Он начал чувствовать холод и жажду.  
В комнатах Нефрита было жарко натоплено. Кунсайд уже покинул их и не счел нужным сообщить о принятом решении относительно «способа контроля», предложенного Джедайтом. Но Мастер Иллюзий был уверен, что Кунсайд не откажется. Когда речь шла об успехе предприятия, Первый Лорд был предсказуем в своих решениях.  
Нефрит достал непрозрачную бутыль, глубокие медные чашки, сыр. Налил до краев, густо запахло хмелем и глиняным нутром бутыли.  
Все это совершалось с подчеркнутым изыском и обрядовой медлительностью. Так учителя пишут на доске слово, одновременно произнося его по слогам.  
\- Мы ищем «Книгу Врат», чтобы найти рай и уничтожить его. Но мне кажется, что Зойсайт знает нечто об этой книге, чего не знаем мы. Он что-то знает о рае и борется за него, – отрешенно произнес Джедайт.  
Нефрит замер с куском сыра в руке.  
\- Забудь о книге. Это моя забота.  
\- Ты не ищешь ее. Ты только и делаешь, что читаешь и пьешь.  
\- И ты пей. Ты слишком много говоришь последнее время.  
Джедайт пил быстро и жадно, как воду. Он сидел прямо на полу, перед камином.  
Он вспоминал, как Фаридат смотрит на него, как ее волосы тяжело шевелятся на ветру. Ее глаза обычно ничего не выражают, но постоянно блестят от невыплаканных слез, застывших где-то по ту сторону. Она слишком сильна для него и он завидует ей, боится ее. Она привязала его к себе, подчинила той силой, которая заставляет мужчину возвращаться в одну и ту же постель, невзирая, насколько она холодна.  
Она прощает его бесконечно. Заранее прощает и он грешит снова и снова, ненавидя ее страстно и истово за ее любовь, за готовность отдать ему все.  
У неё ничего нет, но всегда находится, что отдать ему.  
Ему хочется, чтобы в ней проснулась ярость и обида, чтобы она начала обвинять его и… говорить.  
Он хочет услышать ее голос.  
Но она молчит, отдается, прощает.  
Любит его больше, чем дикий зверь любит жизнь.  
Их бесконечное прошлое, километры дорог, которые они прошли вместе, не сказав друг другу ни слова, но протягивая руку всегда, когда требовалась помощь. Их бесконечное будущее, неизменное, как тьма.  
Потом он вспоминал пальцы Зойсайта на своем затылке и ему хотелось содрать кожу с головы, чтобы забыть это ощущение. Он непроизвольно закрыл глаза рукой, воспоминания мучили его, он пил все больше, а они становились все острее.  
Стыд скручивал его внутренности, он заливал их хмелем, добавляя горючего в пожар самобичевания.  
Этот жест очень удивил Нефрита. Он сел рядом с Джедайтом на пол и отвел его ладонь от лица.  
\- Ты болен?  
\- Нет. Нет, - очень тихо пробормотал Джедайт. – Нет.  
И внезапно он начал плакать.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Нефрит растерялся.  
Джедайт закрыл рот обеими ладонями, он наклонился вперед, волосы почти касались грязного ковра. Все его тело вздрагивало, плечи тряслись, казалось, что его рвет.  
Нефрит никогда не видел, чтобы Джедайт плакал. Это зрелище шокировало его.  
\- Ты с ума сошел?! – закричал он. Он испугался.  
Джедайт пытался что-то сказать, но ничего не выходило. Похоже, плач одолевал его точно так же, как смех: полностью, спазмами, как приступ эпилепсии.  
\- Тебе надо выпить, - Нефрит схватил Джедайта за подбородок и запрокинул его голову. – Я не могу этого видеть. Ты болен.  
Джедайт хотел сказать, что больше не станет пить, но вдруг приложился к чашке с такой жадностью, что чуть не захлебнулся.  
Ему захотелось отключиться. Единственный раз в жизни ему добровольно захотелось потерять сознание. Он думал о том, что, придя в себя, он убьет эту женщину за то, что она заставила его плакать. За то, что он влюблен в собственную сестру.  
За то, что он оставил ее, когда сам поднялся на вершину.  
За то, что трахал ее, смешивая кровь, плодя ублюдков, которых она убивала, едва перерезав пуповину.  
За то, что никогда, никогда не сможет перестать возвращаться.  
Джедайт плакал так, что начал задыхаться.  
\- Если бы ты знал, как я хочу забыть… о том… какой я… чертов… ебаный трус, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал он Нефриту, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в беспамятство.  
Нефрит дернул его за плечо, распластав на полу и от души врезал в челюсть со словами:  
\- Я помогу.  
Голова Джедайта от удара дернулась к плечу, но он не очнулся. Кровь из разбитого рта щедро окрасила подбородок в исчерна-красный.  
Нефрит занес руку снова, но тут его взгляд упал на щеки Джедайта, мокрые от слез. Несколько секунд Нефрит держал на весу крепко сжатый кулак, но ударить так и не смог.  
Он провел пальцами по его волосам, лег рядом.  
Ему хотелось раздеть его, стащить с него сапоги. Видеть, как отблески пламени из камина ложатся на его спину.  
Но Нефрит не двигался с места.  
Странные и страшные предчувствия наваливались на него. Джедайт умел видеть будущее, Кунсайд – изменять его. Но Нефрит слышал лишь бормотание судьбы, приоткрывающееся пророчество.  
И на сей раз судьба что-то шептала ему прямо в ухо, но Нефрит не мог разобрать ни одного чертового слова.  
Желание подавляло его, как если бы он был тупым животным, туманило его сознание. Он видел перед собой распахнутый ворот кителя, белую кожу шеи и выпирающую кость ключицы.  
Он не стал больше прислушиваться.  
В эту ночь он не был жестоким.  
И от этого неожиданно хотелось еще больше.  
Он раздевал неторопливо, словно возился с больным. Стер кровь, провел ладонью по груди, чувствуя нелепое биение сердца. Неуместное напоминание о смертности. Нефрит вспомнил, как держал его в своих руках.  
Эта ночь длилась долго. В ней не было насилия, но и любви тоже. Запах Джедайта вошел в легкие и вывел на трахее свое чернильное тавро, покорность его тела сводила с ума, не позволяла насытиться.  
И лишь под утро Нефрит сделал то, чего никогда не позволял себе прежде. Не мог позволить.  
Он поцеловал Джедайта. Все больше распаляясь, он целовал так жадно, с такой страстью, какой в себе не подозревал.  
Он вдруг понял то, чего никогда не понимал прежде.  
Ему так не хватало, чтобы его целовали в ответ. Чтобы светлые глаза смотрели на него, чтобы под его руками рождались стоны, чтобы к нему прикасались с любовью.  
Черт возьми, он перетрахал уйму народу во дворце, чего только он не навидался в своей постели. Его желали, ненавидели, восхищались, презирали. Но никто и никогда не прикасался к нему с любовью.  
Эта редкая болезнь не поражала живущих во дворце. Каменные стены надежно противостояли бациллам саморазрушения.  
Нефриту казалось, что Джедайт мог бы полюбить его. Можно было бы заставить, наслать на него проклятье, насильно вырвать из него эту темную густую энергию любви. Силой, лаской или колдовством заставить его губы раскрываться в ответ.  
\- Ты называешь себя трусом, - горько пробормотал Нефрит, - но ты ничего не знаешь о страхе. Ты даже не представляешь, как я боюсь тебя. 

***********************************

Войска шли из Фессалии.  
Бряцали доспехи, сипло дышали кони, скрипели подводы. Люди шли, тупо глядя на ноги идущего впереди. Кое-где над головами слышался зачин походной песни, но никто не поддерживал его.  
Люди шли умирать и знали это.  
Их лица были мрачны, в их движениях читалась покорность и безволие. Рабы.  
Уран и Юпитер щедро спонсировали эту «акцию». Купцы и рабовладельцы нажились на ней так, что их правнуки будут вспоминать эти дни с благоговением. Точнее – эти два месяца, когда в кратчайший срок были куплены люди, лошади и оружие, оборудован большой наступательный отряд – пушечное мясо, которое отвлечет Берилл и ее генералов от заключительного акта постройки портала рядом с Северным Фортом.  
Северный Форт падет, звуками смерти и разрушения начнется празднование соития Луны и Земли.  
Три портала рядом с огромными защитными бастионами Юга, Запада и Востока были уже приготовлены. Эндимеон работал на совесть, деньги и ресурсы с Луны приходили в срок.  
Королева догадывалась обо всем, но не пыталась препятствовать. Ее самонадеянность сыграла с ней злую шутку. Она хотела использовать ситуацию для того, чтобы проучить Сына Земли, обесчестить его, одержать над ним победу, заставить осознать всю ничтожность попытки противостояния.  
Королева превратилась в брошенную женщину и вела бои на вымышленном фронте. 

Кунсайд даже не оглянулся, когда кто-то встал рядом с ним по правую руку. Он лишь сказал:  
\- На сей раз тебе точно отрубят голову.  
\- Королева не узнает, - на лице Нефрита появилось то брезгливое выражение, когда ему приходилось говорить об очевидном, - если ты не расскажешь ей. А ты не расскажешь.  
Кунсайд не был ни удивлен, ни оскорблен.  
\- Ты будешь наблюдать?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - Нефрит выступил вперед, его тяжелый серый плащ волочился за ним, оставляя широкий мятый след на снегу.  
\- Возьми себе левый фланг, – разрешил Кунсайд. – Можешь перемолоть этих жалких «захватчиков» в муку.  
\- В муку из костей и жил, - Нефрит немедленно увидел слабость этой шутки и широко осклабился. – К черту кости. Ничего не останется. Ничего не останется, я обещаю.  
\- Джедайт инспектирует Северный Форт, - сказал Кунсайд, явно на что-то намекая.  
\- И этот щенок, конечно же, трется рядом с ним, - Нефрит не понял намека. Он был весь в предвкушении боя, слова отошли на задний план. Кунсайд спокойно пояснил:  
\- Здесь состоится спектакль. Нас пригласили принять в нем участие и…  
\- А хоть бы и так, - Нефрит оглядывал поле и своих солдат. Он выглядел довольным. Его мускулы затекли от долгого чтения и душных комнат.  
\- …и пока мы веселим публику, Джедайт роется за кулисами, – закончил Кунсайд.  
\- Хотел бы я быть там, когда он начнет травить крыс, – пробормотал Нефрит и Кунсайду в этот момент послышалось гораздо большее, чем простая зависть.  
Нефрит закричал во все горло:  
\- Да будет смерть… – и добавил, уже гораздо тише: - …всем нашим недругам.  
И начался бой, постыдный и жестокий. Резня, захлебнувшаяся мясом и железом. Войска королевы, как живодеры на базаре, не встречая практически никакого сопротивления, умерщвляли «захватчиков», как безмолвный скот.  
И все закончилось бы в считанные часы, но нападающих было много. Так необыкновенно много, словно весь Южный континент доставил сюда каждого третьего ребенка своих женщин.  
Зима стала багряной, как закат в пустыне. Снег топился под горячей кровью. Воздух над побоищем колыхался, разогретый взмахами мечей и вспышками магии. Вороны опускались на деревья по краям поля, терпеливо ждали.  
Пожиратели падали знали: спектакль закончится не скоро. Сцена выкрасилась красным, соль из человеческих вен затопила первые ряды. Но спектакль закончится не скоро. 

********************************

\- Ты знаешь, как мы называем это? – Джедайт сидел на своей толстоногой лошади, ветер трепал его светлые волосы. Его тело было расслабленно, руки почти безвольно покоились на луке седла. Но глаза оставались чернее всех грехов мира.  
\- «Красная дорога», вторжение извне значительно превосходящих сил противника, - тихо ответил Зойсайт. – Теперь она ведет на север.  
Джедайт поглядел на Зойсайта. Его взгляд пугал и подчинял, как в старые времена, когда он был учителем, а не другом.  
Намотав на кулак тяжелую рыжую косу Зойсайта, Джедайт принудил его посмотреть вверх. Ветер заставлял сизые облака реять подобно флагам. Наверху, над головами смертных, творился акт рождения. Ураган на небесах дробил кости богам.  
\- Заставь этот ветер спуститься, – Джедайт выдернул руку из кольца чужих волос. – Покажи ему свою мощь. Ветер мне нужен. Мне нужен ты.  
Небольшой хорошо вооруженный отряд стоял позади их спин. Они были готовы.  
Джедайт глядел вперед, на хаос строительства. Он сумел обойти все защитные барьеры, окружавшие постройку гигантского портала рядом с Северным Фортом. На сей раз обхитрить демона не удалось.  
Серая пелена подергивалась рябью, как натянутая мембрана. Экран портала напоминал гигантское озеро, вырванное из земли и поставленное на бок.  
\- Великолепно сделано, – сказал Джедайт. – Сейчас Фессалия кишит такими же. Она похожа на лицо прокаженного.  
\- Мы не можем напасть без прямого приказа королевы, - Зойсайт сделал паузу, но Джедайт ничего не сказал. Приказа не было. – Даже если мы вернемся живыми, королева убьет нас.  
\- Точно такие же порталы есть на юге, западе и востоке, - произнес Джедайт, будто не услышав. – Но я не смог открыть их. Этот защищен хуже остальных. Заклинания накладывались в спешке. Они, - тут Джедайт указал вперед, на снующих рабочих и воинов, - в предвкушении. Они небрежны.  
\- Мы должны вернуться. – Зойсайт начал чувствовать страх. Он боялся не за свою жизнь – он боялся, что Джедайт поведет в атаку свой небольшой отряд. У него не будет шанса выстоять против нескольких тысяч воинов. Строительство очень хорошо охранялось. Любой, кто случайно или намеренно попытается помешать заключительной части вторжения, будет немедленно уничтожен.  
\- Зачем? – Джедайт все так же был расслаблен и умиротворен, но Зойсайт не дал себя провести. Он схватил Джедайта за руку и что есть силы сжал его запястье.  
\- Мы расскажем королеве. Мы вернемся с войском.  
Джедайт промолчал.  
\- Холодно сегодня, – наконец сказал он. – Весна скоро.  
\- Да. Через пару недель.  
\- Если война неминуема, пусть начнется сейчас.  
\- Ты видишь будущее, - пробормотал Зойсайт, но он не спрашивал – он знал.  
\- Если мы начнем войну сейчас, - Джедайт высвободил руку и хлопнул Зойсайта по плечу, - мы выиграем ее.  
Зойсайт глядел в сторону и медлил.  
\- Мы погибнем, - сказал он.  
Джедайт ответил:  
\- Тебе требовалась вера, но ты не смог обрести ее ни в религии, ни в том, что называл своей страной. Поэтому ты идешь за теми, у кого она есть.  
Зойсайт натянул поводья и повернул лошадь. Он возвращался и был намерен увести солдат за собой. Живыми.  
Джедайт бесстрастно следил за ним. Он крикнул, пока Зойсайт еще мог слышать его:  
\- Поверь в меня.  
И добавил, когда Зойсайт замер с опущенной головой:  
\- Пойди за мной.  
Поза Зойсайта не изменилась, но на лице, - нелепо и странно, как мак в декабре, - расцвела его великолепная лукавая усмешка. 

*******************************

Веселье было в самом разгаре. Нефрит, как голодный пес, бросался на людей, крушил черепа и разбивал щиты. Он был настолько низкого мнения о нападающих, что даже не пользовался магией.  
Свет начал меркнуть. Сквозь пелену зимнего неба куда-то уходило солнце.  
Вечер.  
Армии расходились, подбирая раненых и погибших.  
Цепью зажигались похоронные и сигнальные костры.  
Выжившие готовились к завтрашнему утру, сдирали запекшуюся кровь с оружия, бинтовали раны.  
Нефрит стоял на небольшом холме и, улыбаясь, глядел на ворон.  
Внезапно он рухнул на колени, упираясь кулаками в снег, словно кто-то ударил его поддых и разом выбил весь воздух из легких.  
Первый Лорд, увидав это, подошел ближе.  
\- Ты пьян? – спросил он.  
Вид Нефрита испугал его. Затравленный, жалкий взгляд, лицо искажено от боли.  
\- Бери меч, - прохрипел Нефрит. Его голос был страшен, он заставил бы подчиниться кого годно. – Перенеси нас к Северному Форту.  
Кунсайд не сказал ни слова. Стремительно взявшись за оружие, он одним движением пальцев разорвал пространство, открывая по ту сторону другое поле брани, громаду Форта, возвышающегося среди гор. 

 

*******************************

Ураган и метель, вызванные Зойсайтом, стали для противника полной неожиданностью. Кузнец огня и ветра в буквальном смысле обрушил на них небо.  
Воины Джедайта шли тихо, без знамен и песен. Буран укрыл их от посторонних глаз.  
Глядя на них, бесшумных и суровых, Зойсайт понял, что никогда не смог бы увести их за собой. Они были слишком преданы Джедайту.  
Зойсайт чувствовал, как вместе с колдовством в его тело входит наслаждение. Мастер иллюзий оглянулся, подмигнул. «Ты получишь от этого удовольствие. Чем больше жизней ты отнимешь, тем больше будет удовольствие».  
Количество воинов увеличивалось с каждым шагом. Из отряда в две сотни человек и юм, Джедайт создал иллюзорное войско в две тысячи.  
Как лавина, этот мираж вторгся в муравейник стройки.  
Тишина мгновенно превратилась в крик.  
Удары мечей, вопли раненых и ржание коней. Казалось, будто многоглавая, многорукая земля встала на дыбы.  
Зойсайт стоял поодаль, его руки вздымались и опускались, лаская снежные вихри, властвуя над ветром, поджигая деревья.  
Черный дым стоял над лесом, снег таял, не касаясь земли.  
Бушевал пожар и ветер, пировала битва, мешанина из тел крыла подножия северных скал.  
Зойсайт чувствовал счастье. Чувствовал его как осязаемый объект, как новый орган в теле, который пульсирует аритмично сердцу, гонит новую кровь по старым венам.  
Власть – это не то, чем ты владеешь, а то, что ты можешь. Вот она, власть. В его руках, среди линий его ладони. К его пальцам привязаны нити кукловода и он заставляет пламя танцевать над лесом.  
Это было затмение, эйфория, но странным образом Зойсайт четко осознавал происходящее. Он видел, как Джедайт рвет людей на куски, как умирают на скаку здоровые кони, как встают его убитые солдаты, бездушно и свирепо вступая в битву снова и снова. 

Он видел, как началось неминуемое поражение противника. Как падали один за одним воины в чужеземных доспехах, как образовывались прорехи в их стройных рядах. 

Он видел, как начинается победа. 

Он видел, как женщина в белых одеждах подняла над головой церемониальный жезл и крикнула что-то. Трудно было разобрать – гудел пожар и выл ветер, но, кажется, какое-то необычное слово «Очищение». Королева Луны? Какого черта она здесь делает?!  
Сноп света, ударивший сокрушительно и точно.

Он видел, как плечи Джедайта опустились, как он упал с лошади. Не было крови, не было болезненных судорог раненого тела. Зойсайт ждал, когда он встанет и заберется в седло. Ждал, когда Мастер Иллюзий покажет Королеве Луны, какая дешевка все ее трюки.

Сначала похолодели пальцы. Затем голова Зойсайта погрузилась в жар, словно горел он сам, а не обреченный лес.  
Он бросился к Джедайту, лежащему под ногами дерущихся воинов. Его верная толстоногая лошадь не двигалась с места, закрывая собой хозяина от шальных ударов.  
Зойсайт расталкивал и протискивался, не отвечал на нападения, уходил от меча.  
Оказавшись рядом с распростертым Джедайтом, он заметил, что нет крови, выпотрошенных внутренностей, обожженного лица.  
Джедайт лежал на спине, глядел в небо и все, что творилось вокруг него, казалось ему далеким прошлым. Его белые глаза были открыты. Он ничего не видел.  
\- Вставай!! – услышал он. Кажется, чьи-то руки попытались приподнять его с земли. – Да вставай же, черт тебя побери! Мы почти победили! Еще немного! Не ум… не умирай…  
Зойсайт произнес «не умирай», совершенно не принимая смысла этих слов. Это было невозможно, это дурная шутка.  
\- Ты сказал, мы победим… - Зойсайт ударил Джедайта по холодному безразличному лицу. – Ты чертов лжец, вставай!  
Джедайт с удивлением обнаружил, что слышит все хуже. Он не мог пошевелить даже рукой, но это почему-то не пугало его.  
Его окутывал покой. Такой сладостный, долгожданный. Осязаемый лишь в мечтах и просьбах к собственному богу.  
Джедайт с огромным трудом повернул голову. После этого движения он понял, что у него нет больше сил. В его теле больше ничего не осталось. Он не видел тел погибших и махины битвы.  
Перед его глазами расстилалось чистое белое поле, а дальше – горы и светлые небеса.  
По полю к нему шла женщина. Медленно, проваливаясь в снег по колено, улыбаясь. Ее рот не раскрывался, но над полем вились отголоски песни, которую она пела столетия назад. Ее темные волосы трепал ветер.  
\- Вставай!! – кричал кто-то очень издалека. – Ты говорил, что я экранируюсь плохо, и это правда! Ты говорил, что весна скоро… тоже правда… Как ты мог сорвать мне? Ты говорил, что мы победим… Да будь ты проклят!!  
Джедайт поднялся над омутом своих видений. Фаридат растворилась, оставляя вместо себя образ Зойсайта. Его глаза блестели, кажется, он плакал.  
\- Дай мне воды, - ровным голосом попросил Джедайт.  
Зойсайт вздрогнул и резкими, торопливыми движениями отцепил от пояса флягу с водой. Придерживая голову Джедайта, он влил ему в рот остатки воды. Он ненавидел себя за то, что так много пил в пути.  
\- Ну что? Встать можешь? – Зойсайт склонился к его лицу.  
Джедайт хотел было улыбнуться, но не получилось. Он уже все понял и не надеялся, но странным образом это приносило ему умиротворение. Ему казалось, что он стоит у Врат, которые безуспешно искал всю свою долгую жизнь.  
Ему казалось, что врата эти открываются для всех, и неважно, насколько грешен ты был.  
\- Спасибо… за воду, - с трудом выдавил Джедайт, закрывая глаза. – Вот мне и пригодилось… твое хорошее ко мне… отношение… верно?  
Зойсайт задохнулся. Он смотрел в бескровное лицо Джедайта и не верил.  
\- Возьми меч, - почти неслышно, как засыпающий ребенок, пробормотал Мастер Иллюзий.  
\- Не нужен мне твой дурацкий меч, – Зойсайт чувствовал свои слезы, но не понимал их. Зачем, какого черта?! Сейчас Джедайт встряхнется, встанет наконец и разнесет в хлам всех оставшихся в живых.  
\- Я не ношу меч, ты знаешь. Этот твой… - Джедайт бормотал что-то еще, но было не разобрать. Он заснул.  
Зойсайт не мог поверить. Он держал в руках уже мертвое тело и не мог поверить.  
Разве это могло случиться так просто? Разве… разве это вообще могло случиться.

В отупении, Зойсайт поднялся на ноги.  
Со смертью Мастера Иллюзий исчезли все его миражи. Все его войско пало. Зойсайт стоял в окружении выживших врагов, но они не трогали его.  
Он положил руку на седло лошади. Дернул за ремень, привязывающий ножны к переметной суме.  
Это действительно не был меч Джедайта. Это был тот самый меч, который Зойсайт видел в его кабинете, подарок от Бога, вытребованный Кунсайдом. Белая рукоять, изумруд, девственное лезвие.  
Зойсайт, словно мертвец без духа и сознания, вытащил клинок из ножен.  
Медленно, с протяжным холодным звуком, обнажилась голодная серая сталь. Сила бури в руках.  
Обернувшись к кольцу окруживших его солдат, он, ни слова не говоря, воздел меч над головой. Он хотел умереть, как воин. Не заснув, не безмолвствуя.  
Он хотел умереть с криком на губах, чувствуя, как кровь проливается под ноги.  
Только не погрузившись в вечный сон. Только не так.  
Нет больше обиды на лживые предсказания. Джедайт умер и все его пророчества погибли вместе с ним.  
Пусть не достанется победа, но в жизни был один-единственный настоящий бессмысленный жестокий бой.  
Пусть он умрет, но он заберет с собой эту чертову лунную девку, будь она хоть повелительницей вселенной. Он сделал шаг вперед.

И внезапно он понял, что что-то не так.  
Воины отступали. Осторожно и неторопливо, глядя куда-то поверх его головы. Сама Королева Луны, не боясь и повернувшись спиной, уходила.  
Зойсайт резко оглянулся.  
Позади него стояли Нефрит и Кунсайд, без войска, с обнаженными мечами.  
Горел лес, стихал ветер, снегопад крупными хлопьями одевал саваном трупы погибших.  
Зойсайт отвернулся от них, спиной ощущая их взгляды.  
Они пробивали его насквозь, он слышал хруст ребер.  
Не шепча заклинаний, не призывая богов, не делая движения и пальцем, он медленно поднялся в воздух. Его тело отталкивала сама земля, не приемля кощунства, которое он собирался совершить.  
\- Уходите, - крикнул он, глядя перед собой, но зная точно, что его услышат.  
Тут же с его подошвы сорвалась, как капля, огненная искра и шипя ударила в снег. За ней еще одна.  
А он поднимался все выше.  
Огонь стекал с его рук, с волос, он лился из глаз, потому что время для слез уже прошло.  
Море огня, поминальный костер. Тело Джедайта утонуло в нем, расплавилась даже золотая серьга в его ухе.  
Поле превратилось в закатное зарево. Горело все: кости и детали портала, животные и плоть гор.  
Гарь въедалась в воздух.  
Это место должно навсегда остаться черным.

********************************

Зойсайт беспрепятственно прошел сквозь барьер Эндимеона, защита Магистра расступилась перед ним, пропуская и его спутника, высокого черного человека с болезненным лицом.  
\- Это ты, я знаю, - донесся из-за дверей голос Эндимеона, - заходи.  
Зойсайт приказал черному человеку остаться и быть наготове. Кажется, на лице «Ханга» даже промелькнуло какое-то облегчение. Он так долго ждал смерти, что теперь она казалась ему избавлением.  
Магистр стоял у окна, солнце сквозь стекла одевало его фигуру ореолом света.  
Но этот свет больше не трогал Зойсайта. На сей раз он был надежно защищен от пастырства Магистра. Ему казалось, что вместе с собой он затащил в комнату щит, столь огромный и тяжелый, что его невозможно было не заметить.  
Эндимеон не заметил.  
Он протянул Зойсайту пальцы для приветствия. Схватив запястье Магистра, свободной рукой Зойсайт вонзил нож ему в живот.  
Эндимеон не смотрел предателю в лицо, он пытался вытащить нож из раны. Брызнула темная густая кровь. Зойсайт начал наносить удары слепо и яростно, как женщина в беспамятстве.  
Комната наполнилась хрипами и стонами, но ни единого слова не было произнесено. Магистр не просил пощады, не кричал. Зойсайт не обвинял, не объяснялся.  
Он просто убивал.  
Едва слышно приотворилась дверь. Вошел «Ханг». Глядя на почти обездвиженное тело Сына Земли, он сказал:  
\- Книга Врат открывает нам истинного Бога перед рекой смерти.  
Зойсайт покосился на него. Сев на колени рядом с умирающим, он взял его за подбородок красными от крови пальцами и спросил:  
\- Видишь Бога?  
\- Да… - прохрипел Эндимеон.  
\- Какой он?  
Эндимеон не ответил. Его глаза остались открытыми, но их блеск потух.  
До недавнего времени Зойсайт считал, что гибель окружена звоном оружия и грязью.  
Или родственниками и нахлебниками, шелковыми покрывалами и сухой скорбью.  
Теперь он знал, что гибель многолика, как сами люди.  
\- Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? – окровавленными руками Зойсайт повернул к себе голову «Ханга», и его лицо показалось «Хангу» страшным, как у сатаны – Я читал Книгу. Проклятую Книгу, которой не существует. Я знаю то, что неизвестно никому из живых. Я сын мертвой женщины, меня вынули из ее утробы, когда она уже сутки была мертва. Трупный яд терзал меня, когда я еще не вошел в этот мир. Я читал Книгу, еще не зная слов.  
\- Что там было? – «Ханг» опустился на колени, он молил эти скользкие красные руки не выпускать его лицо.  
\- Бог – в нас. Ад это лишь абсолютная необратимая смерть. Ее мы боимся больше всего, а не сатаны и наказания. Рай это возрождение. Подарок новой жизни. Бог в тебе, «Ханг». Ты возродишься, потому что погибнешь завтра в муках. Ты возродишься Королем. Рая не существует, как и Адских глубин. Рай – это возможность прожить еще одну жизнь. Вот это Рай. Я знаю. Умри завтра с радостью. Ты будешь Королем.  
Лукавая усмешка озарила хитрое худое лицо, но она не испоганила правды. «Ханг» поверил.  
Бесшумно, сопровождаемый лишь вспышкой света, в комнате материализовался Кунсайд.  
\- Барьер спал, - он оглядел тело Эндимеона и резким движением руки поманил к себе Зойсайта. – «Ханг», подними нож. Я слышу голоса прислуги. Надо торопиться.  
Как только Первый Лорд схватил Зойсайта за предплечье, они исчезли, оставив на месте преступления невиновного и чернеющую кровь. 

******************************

Кунсайд перенес Зойсайта в свои апартаменты.  
\- Раздевайся, - первым делом приказал он. Нужно было уничтожить одежду со следами убийства. Проведя Зойсайта по анфиладе никчемных комнат, Кунсайд распахнул слегка подгнившую дверь. Это оказалась ванная комната. В чане дымилась заранее подготовленная горячая вода. Жестом указав на ванную, Кунсайд взялся за чан. Пока он лил кипяток в лохань, Зойсайт не двигался. Его лицо, руки и волосы – все это требовалось отмыть и вычистить от позора.  
Он впал в оцепенение. События развивались слишком быстро и безнаказанно. Он ждал, когда Земля содрогнется от потери своего любимого сына. Он ждал рухнувших небес.  
Ничего этого не происходило. Зойсайт, впервые в жизни совершив подлое и безобразное убийство, мысленно читал бесконечную заупокойную молитву.  
Кунсайд смотрел на него и ждал.  
\- Джедайт оставлял тебе предсказания перед смертью? – спросил он и эти слова вернули Зойсайту ясность ума, как пощечина.  
\- «Мы победим в этой войне, если начнем ее сейчас».  
Зойсайт понял, что горло его сжалось и он ничего больше не сможет выдавить из него.  
\- Через шесть дней на границах Фессалии будет стоять такое войско, что горы осядут, – Кунсайд подошел ближе и начал расстегивать китель Зойсайта. – Джедайт никогда раньше не ошибался в своих видениях. Он и на сей раз не сплоховал. За месяц мы сметем Фессалию, вырежем всех. Стариков, детей, женщин, скот. Земля там станет мертвой.  
Зойсайт молчал и, кажется, не слушал. Кунсайд стянул с него рубашку, толкнул на стул и принялся стаскивать сапоги.  
\- Луна упустила такой жирный кусок. Теперь не будет ей покоя. Если урок Фессалии ничему ее не научит, мы используем оставшиеся три портала, чтобы напасть на них. Форты во всеоружии. Туда стекаются солдаты отовсюду. Если Луна подумает выступить, ее встретит такой заслон, что они подавятся собственными кишками.  
Голос Первого Лорда влек Зойсайта в те времена, когда он беспечно лежал перед камином, листая непонятные книги, размышляя не о науке, а о предстоящей встрече с Джедайтом. Они опять улизнут из дворца. Будут охотиться на лис или, может быть, снова подерутся. Потом напьются.  
А утром Зойсайт будет засыпать над книгами, и Кунсайд станет рассказывать об осадных сооружениях и библиотеках, осыпая его подзатыльниками.  
Зойсайт положил руку на голову Кунсайда, как когда-то Первый Лорд сделал на военном параде. Медленно подняв на него глаза, Кунсайд сказал:  
\- То, о чем мечтал Магистр… Новый мир и новые люди могут появиться только в результате агонии предшествующей системы. Эндимеон сам был той системой. У него бы ничего не вышло.  
\- Это неправда, - Зойсайт несколько раз провел рукой по волосам Кунсайда. Затем встал, стянул штаны и залез в воду. – Этот человек ничему не принадлежал, кроме своей веры.  
И добавил, когда Кунсайд направился к выходу:  
\- Не уходите.  
Кунсайд оглянулся на него через плечо. Вспомнил слова Джедайта, которые тот цедил спокойно и уверенно: «Этот мальчишка нужен нам. Ты даже не представляешь себе его силы. Другого такого мы не найдем еще столетия. Но как контролировать его? Да, ты хотел знать. Он любит деньги, но они не властны над ним – свободу он любит больше. Силой вы ничего не добьетесь – он сбежит. Он достаточно ловок, чтобы переметнуться на другую сторону. Пугать такого без толку. Тупик, да? Но… но всегда найдется кое-что, умеющее свести на нет твердость убеждений и порывы души. Зов тела, например. Отступничество от собственных идеалов повергнет его в зависимость и саморазрушение. Это сильный метод, но ущербный. Привязав мальчишку к себе, тебе придется нести на себе это бремя до его смерти. Но взамен ты получишь ветер и огонь, которые до него не подчинялись никому. Он заставит их работать на тебя. Ты не понимаешь? Черт возьми, ты действительно не понимаешь. Что я хочу сказать? Я говорю: изнасилуй его, если потребуется. Но сделай так, чтобы ему это понравилось».  
Наверное, Кунсайд молчал слишком долго, потому что Зойсайт повторил:  
\- Не уходите.  
Кунсайд посмотрел на него тяжелым пристальным взглядом:  
\- Не уйду. 

********************************

Окна были наглухо занавешены шторами. Единственной полосой света в комнате стал прямоугольник от открытой Нефритом двери.  
\- Ты здесь? – спросил он.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – голос Зойсайта прозвучал глухо, как у больного.  
Медля с ответом, Нефрит подошел к окнам и начал сдирать с них шторы, как одежду с женщины. Весенний свет струился, как вода.  
В нем невозможно было дышать.  
Нефрит огляделся. В комнате сидели двое: Зойсайт и женщина. Нефрит не думал, что Зойсайт может выглядеть таким сломленным. На мгновение он даже почувствовал сочувствие.  
Кунсайд так и не сказал ему, что он сделал с мальчишкой, но, похоже, это было какое-то заклятье.  
Строптивый щенок подчинялся беспрекословно, но при этом казалось, что Зойсайт постоянно ходит по раскаленным ножам.  
\- Я хотел узнать… - голос Нефрита сорвался. Лицо Зойсайта болезненно искривилось:  
\- Что ты хотел узнать?  
\- Как… как он умер?  
\- Кто? – спросил Зойсайт, а про себя подумал, что за последнее время тут перемерла чертова уйма народу.  
Нефрит смотрел на Зойсайта, не моргая.  
Зойсайт точно так же смотрел на женщину, сидевшую напротив. Видно было, что он сидит без движения уже очень долго, но даже разговаривая, он не шевелился.  
\- Джедайт, - Нефрит не ожидал, что будет так трудно произнести это имя.  
\- Мгновенно и безболезненно, - соврал Зойсайт.  
\- Он что-нибудь говорил?  
\- Да. Шептал твое имя.  
Нефрит схватил Зойсайта за шкирку и швырнул с дивана на пол.  
\- Хоть на минуту, - Нефрит склонился над ним, скалясь, складывая руки в притворной молитве, - хоть на секунду пусть твой гнилой лживый язык станет говорить правду.  
Зойсайт поднялся на ноги. Он начал тихо бормотать, но постепенно его голос перешел на крик.  
\- Знаешь, было время, когда мы жили с ним в одной комнате. Спали на соседних койках. И я мог видеть, как он просыпается и несет чушь с утра, потому что он не высыпался точно так же, как и я. Но он бы скорее сдох, чем признался в этом. Он всегда засыпал позже. Но иногда я просыпался ночью и слышал его дыхание. Иногда он говорил во сне, когда мы совсем выматывались. Если я просыпался раньше, я будил его. Я не выливал на него воду, хотя мог бы отомстить за то, что он всегда делал так со мной. Я садился на край его постели и смотрел ему в лицо. Чувствуя это, он открывал глаза. По утрам они всегда белые, совсем. Как свет, как вода, как снег. Правда в том, что теперь ты никогда не узнаешь, как это выглядит. Или как пахнет его тело. Или как он орет, если ты скажешь глупость. Или как он смеется, когда ты проигрываешь в шахматы. Или как он сидит на своей дурацкой лошади и смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты оправдываешь все его надежды. Правда в том, что теперь ты сам по себе, а его больше нет. И никогда не будет. Вот и вся твоя правда.  
Женщина встала и приоткрыла окно. Комнату наполнили звуки и запахи весны. Небо становилось низким и тяжелым, ручьи грели корни деревьев, снег больше не отражал свет.  
Нефрит отвернулся.  
Он подошел к дверям с высоко поднятой головой. Ему не хотелось плакать, смеяться или говорить. Внезапно он почувствовал странный покой и безволие. Как будто он денно и нощно стерег какое-то сокровище, но теперь пожар уничтожил весь его дом и имущество. И теперь он был совершенно свободен и беспомощен.  
Кровь густела с каждым ударом сердца и оно билось все медленнее.  
Он так долго строил свой дом, а теперь глядит на пепелище. Пора идти другой дорогой.  
\- Фаридат, это лучший друг твоего брата. Это тот, кто его предал. Он мог бы спасти его, но предпочел сбежать. Он брал и думал, что никогда не придется отдавать. Он так боялся дать ему хоть что-нибудь. Иди за ним. Пусть он замолит перед тобой все свои поганые грехи. Теперь он твой хозяин, – закричал вдруг Зойсайт, хватая женщину за волосы и волоча ее из своей комнаты вслед за Нефритом.  
Нефрит принял этот подарок.  
После смерти Джедайта он неожиданно стал уязвим для тех, кто привязан к нему, будь то его соратники или женщины, чьих мужчин он убил. В конце-концов, он посчитал Фаридат своим военным трофеем, и особую прелесть ей придавало то, что ее любил Джедайт.  
А может, когда Нефрит ложился с ней в постель и трахал ее, он на самом деле проявлял свою любовь к Джедайту.

*********************************

Луна все-таки начала войну. В ответ на это Берилл самолично ввела войска в Фессалию. Наверное, она любила Эндимеона, иначе зачем бы ей облачаться в доспехи, брать факел в руки, безжалостно, в упоении жечь и рвать плоть тех, кого она считала повинными в его смерти.  
Нефрит погиб, защищая свой Западный Форт. Фаридат была вместе с ним, он приручил ее, как дикое животное и она стала предана ему так же всецело и бездумно. Он единственный слышал, как она поет.  
Забрав с собой в смерть тридцатитысячную армию нападающих, он вместе с ними в последний миг встал перед Вратами, но не в спокойствии, а в ярости. Ему казалось, что он сделал недостаточно, ему хотелось жить.  
Возвращаясь после очередного сражения, Зойсайт сказал, что раскрыл предназначение таких, как они, живущих на войне.  
Кунсайд спросил его, в чем оно.  
\- Всю свою жизнь мы учимся умирать, - с этими словами он обнажил меч и засмеялся. – Мы сдохнем, только когда поймем, что готовы сдать экзамен по этому предмету. Поэтому я буду жить вечно. 

 

FIN


End file.
